True Blood and Zombies
by Darkglare
Summary: I've been watching too much AMC FearFest, Halloween 2010.  Zombies begin rising, starting at the Fellowship of the Sun church in Dallas.   Godric takes charge of local vampires to save human lives.  As an afterthought, I've M'd this in case.
1. Chapter 1

** For Halloween 2010 - I do not know how slow or fast I'll write this. I was in the Zombie mood after watching too much AMC's Fear Fest. Zombies are hardly mentioned in Southern Vampire/True Blood. However, if zombies can crossover to Pride and Prejudice, well, why not zombies in True Blood? **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Initial part of this scene with dialogue is from True Blood, Season 2, Episode 8 Timebomb.

Further Note: To keep things clearer since they were a bit mixed up going from SVM → True Blood, for this story, Stan Davis = TB Stan Davis, underling of TB Godric in Area 9, Texas. Roman Dvořák = King of Texas, roughly equating to SVM Stan Davis.

**True Blood and Zombies**

**Chapter 1**

"Brothers and sisters, there will be a holy bonfire at dawn," Steve Newlin promised before Eric was shackled to the Fellowship of the Sun altar with chains of silver.

Sookie stood by miserably, watching visible smoke rise from Eric's flesh. They used more silver than was necessary. Bill was held down by the Rattrays with only a couple flimsy chains, and they probably didn't even invest in pure sterling.

"You see," Steve explained, "just as our Lord was betrayed with thirty pieces of silver, a few ounces of silver can betray a true child of Satan to the world."

"That doesn't make any sense," Sookie protested. "How can you people listen to him?"

"I … I offer myself in exchange for Godric's freedom and the girl's as well," Eric gasped lowly, his fangs descended due to the pain he was in.

"That's noble," Steve conceded, "but she's just as culpable as you are. She's a traitor to her race. The human race. She hardly deserves mercy." He leaned down to explain, "Maybe we should tie her to you so you can meet the sun together. Bet this marshmallow would roast up nicely."

Steve descended the stairs to approach her and add more taunts, but was interrupted by the loud cry of "Sookie!" as Bill Compton raced into the church to save his lover.

"One more step, vampire, and the girl dies," Steve stated, holding a gun in the direction of Sookie's head.

"If you shoot her, everyone here will die," Bill threatened in return. "Let her go now."

"Honestly, what do they see in you?" Steve asked Sookie rhetorically, before addressing his people. "Soldiers, some silver chains for our friend here."

"Don't," Sookie protested, "he's done nothing to you."

Bravely, Bill reassured her as he prepared to defend himself, "Sookie, I will be fine."

From the side of the church, another voice yelled out, "Newlin!"

Steve screamed, "Ah!" and waved his hand about after dropping his gun. The back of his hand suffered from a painful sting, after being shot with a paint pellet.

"Let her go, fuckwad," Jason demanded. He shot Steve again. This time the green paint ball exploded in the center of his forehead, before two Soldiers of the Sun disarmed Jason.

Bill rushed to Sookie, and pushed away all the humans surrounding her.

Steve continued his cries of pain, "Ow! Son of a bitch."

Going up the couple stairs to the altar, Sookie raced over to free Eric from the silver, while Bill called behind her, "Sookie!" He needed to get her out of here before the Fellowship's people regrouped.

Sookie pulled the chains off quickly. She already knew how gross silver on vampire flesh was. The skin sort of stuck to the silver and sometimes peeled off. She urged, "Let's go."

Eric's skin was healing quickly as he sat up. This was so intolerable. He tried to make an honorable deal, and that savage mocked it. He went over, grabbed Steve Newlin by the throat, and pushed him to the floor. Since Newlin had been standing on the shallow stairs to the altar, that is where Eric now held him.

Protesting, Sookie said, "Eric, do not kill him."

"Kill him. Kill the motherfucker," Jason loudly cheered.

Steve agreed, "Go ahead. Martyr us. Martyr us before God. We are willing to die."

The outside doors in the vestibule slammed loudly. Everyone looked that way.

Stan came through the main interior doors, backed by several vampires. He announced, "Steve Newlin, you have pushed us too far." More vampires entered above and from the sides, and fanned out in a line. There were at least forty. "You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us. We'll kill you first."

The humans became scared, and the one holding Jason even let go of him, more concerned about himself than what Jason could do to Rev. Newlin.

Stan added, "Just like we did your father."

Sookie muttered to Bill, "Oh God, no," in reference to Stan's confession.

"Murderer!" Steve shouted impotently, still held down on the altar stairs by Eric's firm hand on his throat.

"Destroy them," Stan commanded. "All of them." He showed off by forcing his fangs to descend.

Bill pulled Sookie away, urging her she needed to go now. He would not be able to stop this group of vampires from taking Sookie from him.

There were enough vampires to take hold of most of the humans present, and they all seemed intent on feeding from their victims' necks when the call of "Enough," came from above. Godric was standing above, in front of the organ pipes in the back of the church.

"You came for me, I assume," he said. Stan did not immediately respond, and Godric added, "Underling."

Reluctantly, Stan answered, "Yes, sheriff."

Eric released Steve Newlin, who put his hand to his throat to feel for damage.

"These people have not harmed me. You see? We can coexist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"

"I will not negotiate with subhumans," Steve declared defiantly. He moved to a kneeling position beside Eric and loosened his tie. "Kill me," he dared. "Do it. Jesus will protect me."

"I am actually older than your Jesus," Godric admitted. "I wish I could have known him, but I missed it."

He disappeared from the loft and almost immediately stood behind Rev. Newlin. Godric grabbed a hold of him and forced him to stand, and asked, "Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?"

The Soldiers of the Sun that had gathered, shifted and looked at each other. None spoke or raised their hand.

"That's what I thought. Stand down everyone," Godric commanded to the disappointment of many vampires and Steve Newlin. "People, go home. It's over now."

As everyone started exiting, Steve implored, "Please, don't leave me."

Annoyed, Godric gave him a nudge, and he fell to the stairs again. "I daresay my faith in humankind is stronger than yours." He walked away from the reverend and called, "Come," to the vampires.

Stan approached him, and questioned, "Sir, after what these humans have done to you …?"

"I said come."

Stan stood aside, and allowed Godric to pass. He had only gone a few steps, when he stopped. Godric noticed something he had not seen in a long time, heading right for the back of the group of humans exiting. He got between Gabe and the humans, and placed a hand on his forehead to stop his progress. "Mr. Newlin, why is there a zombie shambling about inside your church?"

Sookie was surprised to see Eric do a double take at the man who tried to rape her in the basement. She was sure Godric must have broken his neck earlier.

Eric hoisted Steve up, demanding, "Answer him."

"I don't have to ..."

Eric pulled the man up and looked him in the face. He patiently requested, "Please tell me what kind of zombie it is."

Steve's face went blank as Eric spoke, and he replied, "I don't know."

"Do you want to test it on him?" Eric asked, holding Steve higher so his feet no longer touched the stone step.

"No, Eric. Release him." Godric looked about, and said to Luke MacDonald, "Come closer to us. I am faster than a zombie and will stop it, if it goes for you."

"That's Gabe," Luke answered. His instructor did not look well, and Gabe had not straightened his head up since Luke noticed he walked into the shorter vampire's outstretched hand.

"Yes, he used to be. We need to determine which kind of zombie this is to know how dangerous it could be. Some are not compelled to eat human flesh."

Godric turned Gabe about by the shoulders to face the other way, released him and took a step back.

Sookie hissed to Bill, "A zombie?"

"Zombies are under the command of whoever cursed or raised them," he replied. "They eventually decompose to uselessness."

"If we're lucky, that's all it is," Eric commented.

"What if it's not?" Sookie asked.

Eric replied, "We'll destroy it in any case, but there's one virulent strain of zombie that animates all nearby corpses so we should be vigilant for more. There's also an apocalyptic type, but humans have already educated themselves on that variety."

"That's not funny, Eric," Bill warned. "Do not seek to alarm Sookie for your amusement."

Their conversation ended when Gabe got his bearings and lunged towards Luke, who immediately began to move away. Godric waited till Gabe visibly opened his mouth to illustrate his intent to feast by drooling noisily, and there was a loud crack as the ancient vampire broke Gabe's lower jaw to render it difficult to use effectively. Gabe was still trying to maneuver, but the sheriff waved Stan over, requested his phone and asked him to keep Gabe from wandering into humans.

Steve protested, "What do you think you're doing to my employee? We can sue, you know."

"I am phoning the police now, Mr. Newlin," Godric responded.

Eric got Steve's attention by looming in front of him. "I can get you to cooperate, but perhaps you've realized vampires are not in danger from zombies. Are there any bodies interred on these premises, or the nearby area, that we can examine for signs of reanimation?"

"I'm not letting you desecrate ..."

"Please tell me the nearest location of a human corpse," Eric asked while looking into Steve's eyes.

"My father is entombed downstairs," Steve replied dully.

There was screaming in the vestibule. A number of vampires sped out to investigate if it was one of them, or a second zombie that was causing the disturbance.

It looked like they were bullying a disoriented Hugo into the church. His arm was hanging limply from a blood-stained hole in his shirt's shoulder, and the front of his shirt was ripped, exposing a life-threatening open wound. Strangely, he was not bleeding from it.

The man that another vampire was carrying was bleeding from his forearm, and he told Godric, "This one was bit by Hugo."

"Put him down, Joseph. Try bandaging the wound, in case we are mistaking this symptom."

Godric suggested, "Mr. Newlin, you should ask whoever is still on the grounds to either leave immediately or return to this location. Some of us will remain here to protect them."

"We don't need help from your kind."

"Stop being stupid," Sookie said. "People could get hurt, and they're willing to help y'all."

"I don't listen to whores."

Bill snarled and the hand that he meant to strike Rev. Newlin with was stopped midair by Eric who reminded him, "Godric instructed there was to be no bloodshed."

Jason punched Steve square in the face, then tried to sound innocent as he explained, "I thought he was only referring to vampires."

"Human on vampire violence would be frowned upon," Eric airily commented, before suggesting, "Stay close to your sister, this may be a long night, Mr. Stackhouse."

"Sookie's mine, and I will protect her," Bill insisted.

"Can you think of something less tiresome to say? I meant it is easier if they know where the other is, or have you given Sookie so much of your blood that she's forgotten she has a brother?"

The only response Bill gave was a growl.

"What do you mean?" Sookie asked.

"Be quiet and listen up," Stan yelled.

Godric handed Stan his phone, and took a number of items from the newly arrived Isabel. He informed them, "The police are entering the Fellowship grounds. Based on my word and confirmation of their vampire counterparts regarding the seriousness of the situation, they are willing to meet us at key locations in the city to observe the newly deceased. Here are your assignments ..." He asked five vampires to patrol the Fellowship grounds and ask anyone they met to return to the church for their own safety. He named another location and pointed out two vampires, then named another and chose another two, and so on, until there was an objection.

"I will not leave Sookie," Bill protested.

"Leave the human here. I am not leaving the church unprotected at this time," Godric said. "You will cooperate to the best of your ability and go where I tell you, or you leave Texas immediately."

"You do not have the authority to ban me from the entire state," Bill said.

"Actually, I do, Mr. Compton. Texas is concerned about zombies, and any vampire refusing to cooperate to contain them faces my liege's wrath."

"And do not return to Area 5, Louisiana," Eric added.

Godric commanded another vampire to take Bill's place, and moved on to instructing vampires to go to other locations in the Dallas area.

Bill found Stan's hand solidly clamped on his upper arm. "Might I suggest Mexico? You'll be met on the border of each of the four areas along 35 to make sure you know which way's south."

"I'm not going to Mexico."

"45 to 10, and I'll get a call from my fellow sheriff in Lafayette before dawn?" Eric hinted.

"I need to make a phone call," Bill insisted. When Stan didn't let go, he hissed, "Privately."

Eric switched to a harsh sounding language and said something to Stan, who laughed and released Bill.

"If you do not return, these two humans will move with us, if we go to another location once the police are done here," Stan said.

Bill took out his phone and went to one of the rear exits. He needed to get far enough away from eavesdropping vampires to call his Queen. The vampires here had all gone crazy if they thought that a zombie or two was a threat. There were zombies all the time in Area 1, Louisiana, or greater New Orleans. Sophie-Anne found voodoo highly amusing.

Jason asked, "What's going on?"

Eric indicated they should move in closer to the others, rather than staying isolated in front of the altar. "It isn't for Bill to judge how serious this is on his own. Zombies are dangerous. If these are ones that devour humans, even with Tru Blood, it is in everyone's best interest to eradicate the threat. There is a precedent among vampires for this, and fortunately, there are a large number of older vampires living in this area that know how to respond. Younger vampires normally do not cross Godric, and ah … there's Bill's maker now, responding to the call for all vampires in Area 9 to report to Godric immediately. Perhaps she'll beat some sense into him, before he embarrasses her."

"Who?" Sookie asked, her head twisting about to guess which female vampire was Bill's maker.

"The red evening gown," Eric commented. "Until I am asked to go elsewhere, both of you should stay close to me."

There was some clamor as the human bitten in the arm turned into a zombie.

Eric took out his phone, and made a call. "Pam, there's zombies rising in Dallas … Yes, you're missing it again. … Could you please have any of my people you can reach in the eastern part of my area move west before dawn in case they are needed tomorrow evening. Texas is already aware of the problem, but we don't need this in Louisiana. … Yes, of course my next call's to the Queen."

He dialed another number and said, "It's Northman. I need to speak to her on a matter of great urgency."

Sookie could not believe Eric adopted a look of great boredom as he waited on the phone, even though he was watching the three zombies being pushed around by the remaining dozen vampires. The police were entering, and they had a few of their own vampires. Godric and Isabel were talking to them. She had no idea where Stan went.

"Your Majesty," Eric said deferentially. "I am in Dallas. There are zombies rising, and I thought I should inform you. Roman has already been informed by Godric, but I thought to wait to report it to you until I saw a human only bit on the arm turn zombie. He turned in less than thirty minutes."

Eric looked puzzled for a moment, then disagreed, "No, I am here, and see it. There are already three within sight of me, waiting to be confirmed as non-human by the local human authorities before we destroy them. Godric is working with the local police to get vampires to wherever the newly dead are to observe them for signs of reanimation and protect humans."

A look of disgust passed quickly over Eric's face, then he said, "I don't have that knowledge yet, my liege. I would be only too pleased to contact Gervaise and Cleo, as needed, if you feel it appropriate."

Sookie fought the urge to vomit as Godric sliced off Hugo's better arm to illustrate some point. The zombie did not seem to care about the missing limb, and sluggish black ooze got on Godric's shirt, rather than red blood.

Her brother thought this was too close to one of those zombie movies. Those never turned out good for the humans. Even the lucky or crazy bastards that lasted a while usually got their asses chewed off. Para-military training was not enough to make him think he could do more than kill a hundred or so. Let the vampires kill them.

Steve Newlin was talking to the police, and kept pointing at the vampires with accusations of trespassing, assault, and slander. The splat of lime green paint on his forehead was still clearly visible, along with it being on the back of his right hand, which he used to hold guns and point out the Hell-bound, children of Satan.

Bill came back in the other door, and Sookie noticed the red evening gown vampire woman was talking to him. Her eyes stayed on them, and she did not look at what was being done with the zombies until there was the extraordinarily loud sound of a gun shot inside the building. Gabe's head had been shot while Godric held him, and now the vampire was looking down at the mess on his clothes. The short, young-looking vampire named Joseph held the newest zombie, and a bullet to the head terminated him. Isabel gave Hugo's head a two-handed twist, and it separated from his body.

Jason confirmed, "So a bullet to the head kills them, like in the movies?"

"Apparently," Eric replied. "It's good that was tested while we had some, in case more show up. It could be the one here is an isolated incident, and he only infected two others. During the day, it will be up to the police and other humans to either stop them, or contain them someplace so we can deal with them after sundown."

"This has happened before?"

"It's quite rare, and before the Great Revelation, it was generally blamed on some sort of mass illness. It will be easier with humans helping us. Less should die."

The police got a call over their radios, and their faces became more grim. Godric started pointing at more vampires, and told them to go to the nearby hospital in the report. The vampire in the red evening gown approached Godric, and he glanced at her and Bill and nodded.

Bill was suddenly at Sookie's side, but his first words were for Eric. He accused, "You knew this sort of thing could happen?"

"You are aware that you owe the sheriff of the area your support when there is an emergency, Compton. If we are in my area or here."

"How is this Eric's fault?" Sookie asked.

"It's not, but I'm sure he enjoyed letting me look like a fool. Sookie, stay with Eric and Godric until you can go back to the hotel. The vampires are sending their humans there, and it will have more security."

Lorena called loudly, "Bill darling, you don't need to bid your sheriff such a long farewell. We're in no danger. That sanctimonious prick would be better off letting these bloodbags have a taste of real fear." She laughed even though other vampires fangs descended around her.

Sookie felt the same way about her.

Eric snarled to Bill, "I see where you learned your manners."

"Pity you didn't," Bill retorted before joining Lorena.

"Come on," Eric said after a few minutes. "The police are taking over protecting this church. We are going."

"How do you know that?" Jason asked.

"Vampires hear well."

Godric was trying to talk to Steve again, "Mr. Newlin, vampires do not create zombies. It may be days before the source is found. Till then, it is pointless to resist any assistance. True, zombies can be shot in the head ..."

"... and so can vampires."

"It's illegal to attack a vampire without provocation," Godric replied. "What I am trying to point out is the disease that makes us vampire makes our flesh undesirable to zombies. We cannot catch what they have, and I'm willing to put vampires between zombies and humans to protect you, your congregation and any other human."

"I cannot hear what you are saying, beast. Officers, remove these trespassers. They are not welcome here."

"Some church," Sookie muttered.

Eric murmured, "Follow Godric," and then was no longer with them.

Godric was initially in the midst of other vampires walking out of the church, but they began peeling off in different directions as he gave them quiet instructions while looking down at his cell phone.

The half dozen left stopped with Godric, when Isabel tried to give him a dark, messenger style bag. He pulled off his dirty shirt before taking it, and then Isabel headed off.

Eric rejoined Jason and Sookie, thrusting a duffle bag at her brother.

"It feels heavy," Jason said.

"Your sister's purse weighs more than the guns and ammunition."

"Do I have any clothes left?"

"Yes, I left all that."

"You found my pocketbook?"

"Yes, I put everything in your brother's bag."

Eric walked a little faster, and assumed a position directly behind Godric. Sookie had been unable to make out what was tattooed on his back in the dim light. When they reached the parking lot, there were a couple cars not parked properly. There had been more, but some vampires had driven them away while they were walking over here.

"Is that your car, Catherine?" Godric asked, pointing at a Lexas sedan.

"Yes, sheriff."

"Could you please take ..." Godric was in the midst of turning to indicate the Stackhouses when his cell phone made a noise. He stopped speaking when he glanced at the number, and held up the face of it for Eric to see before answering it.

"I am busy, dear heart," Godric said as a greeting. He put a finger to his lips and leaned towards Eric, who bent to listen to the person on the phone by putting his head next to his maker's.

"I have not seen him in close to ten minutes. Eric so enjoys ripping off heads, and zombies are a rarity, outside of the tame ones you enjoy."

They listened, and Eric raised his hands palm up to express he was clueless. He then gave Godric a tap on the bare chest with the back of his nearer hand.

"How would I know? I'm old, not omniscient … Perhaps. As I said, I'm quite busy, Sophie-Anne. I am keeping Eric here in Dallas with me."

Godric pulled the phone away from his ear after the call finished, and asked Eric, "What was that?"

"I did call Pam and her, but did not report a list of everyone present."

"Than someone else called her," Godric said, already guessing who since Sookie was mentioned, but not her brother, who both were in the church. "I'll call Roman, in case that's her next avenue of insanity."

"Why would he care?"

"He won't, but he might as well remind her that some things take precedent over whatever nonsense she's playing at now." Godric turned, "Never mind, Catherine. I'll take the Stackhouses to the nest with me."

She threw a set of keys to Godric, but Eric snatched them with his longer reach. "I can drive, while you concentrate."

"Very well," Godric agreed and went over to the passenger side.

Eric opened the back door for Sookie. She paused and said, "Bill said I should go back to the hotel."

"We'll see," Eric replied. "Hours till dawn."

The screen of whatever Godric was now using lit his face from underneath. It was bigger than his smart phone, and he was dragging his fingers across it. Sookie leaned forward between the two front seats because it sort of looked like a computer screen, but then Godric murmured, "You should put on your seat belt." It also was good to get out of the way of Jason slinging his bag into the back seat of the car from the other side's back door before he got in.

Eric had them out onto the road before Godric made his first call, after he sent a mass text to his underling contacts that he was moving back to his nest. It was a brief call, and he asked someone to take whoever was with them to Methodist Medical. He made another call and asked someone to go somewhere called Golden Gate.

His third call was long, and Godric spoke in some foreign language, but Eric understood Czech, as well as many other European languages, so knew Godric was discussing Sophie-Anne's call commanding Godric to return Eric, Bill and his unnamed, female human pet to Louisiana immediately. Roman, the vampire King of Texas, agreed that vampires were only in danger from humans, not zombies, but offered to allow a vampire as reluctant to defend his territory as Bill Compton permission to leave the state and never return. Godric gave him Lorena's cell number that he obtained earlier from her, and when asked, Eric spoke Bill's number aloud from memory for Godric, also in Czech. The King would have him called, and inform Sophie-Anne of his decision that Bill immediately return to her in New Orleans.

Godric feigned ignorance regarding where this particular human was. He was concerned with deploying at least a hundred vampires throughout Dallas at the moment.

After that call was over, Godric complained, "It never ends, does it?"

"No," Eric agreed. "More yet? I see you got into their dispatch log." He was referring to the Dallas police.

"Yes, there's more. It's not looking good because it's spreading to other places, and it cannot be from zombies wandering because they do not move that quickly."

"Is Lamar willing to help?"

"Perhaps. He's vague in his first response. I'm waiting for him to reply with something tangible. The quantity of zombies should get his interest. He does have a reputation to protect."

"What you need is someone else to insult his inaction."

"With Samson meeting the true death, I don't have that easy option any more. Hot Rain is hostile to me now due to you."

"Does anyone still take his calls?" Eric asked, referring to Hot Rain.

"I would," Godric answered. He would like to mediate Hot Rain's difficulties with others. Eric did not stake his progeny, Longshadow. As sheriff, he surrendered the murderer to the Magister for judgment.

Godric had gone back to using his iPad when he got a text. He looked at the text that Farrell was reporting all current zombies at one mortuary were now decapitated, with their heads left matched up for cremation for their families. Godric did not understand current, and seemingly complex, death rituals, but returned a text to Farrell to stay with the police and follow their instructions. He would prefer a centralized ustrina, but the zombies were rising faster than he had seen before, with both the present corpses animating and after the initial bite to a live human.

"Cars are blocking your driveway. Park on the street?" Eric asked.

"Unless you feel like moving them out of your way," Godric murmured, after glancing up briefly, before going back to dragging a finger across his screen.

Eric parked on the street. When he tried to give the keys to Godric, he was told, "There's hooks … never mind, we'll go in that door." Taking the keys, he explained, "I have to ask that the human food get replenished at the nest tonight, in case things worsen."

"You have humans living here?" Eric asked. Godric never liked the noise and smell.

"Normally, no."

Jason asked, "You want to make sure you have something around to eat for yourself?"

Godric halted, and gave Jason a puzzled look before asking, "Is this where I am supposed to jest in reply that AB negative is my favorite? I can go long periods of time without feeding, Mr. Stackhouse. I have only fed three times since the Revelation, and I doubt it was more than … oh, two ounces each time, maybe? I am not good with American measurements still, since vampires mostly talk metric."

"You know my blood type?" Jason replied in shock.

"Yours, yes, but your sister is not AB negative." Godric's nose scrunched a bit, and he concluded, "Smells nice though. I hope things do not become so dire that you need to negotiate your blood for my protection of you and your sister. That would sadden me."

Eric withheld saying the comments that went through his mind regarding what Sookie could negotiate with, since he knew Godric would truly be sad if a human tried to barter with their blood or body. Something was off with his maker, besides his avoidance of explaining what he was doing at that church, so far.

Godric resumed walking and led them through a door next to the closed garage, after entering a security code.

The hallway was initially dark, but Godric turned on the lights for them. Sookie blinked at the sudden illumination, and got a good look at Godric's bare back while he hung the set of keys next to others. There were two lines of horizontal hooks, half occupied with keys.

The red circle on his shoulder didn't look like a tattoo. She had no idea what the thing that went down his spine was, but it looked like it had an eye towards the top. Her outstretched finger poked it, and Godric softly warned, "Please, do not touch me."

Eric pulled her hand away faster than Sookie did. "What's that supposed to be?" she asked.

"It's meaningless now," Godric explained. He continued down the hall, ignoring the small spot between his shoulders that felt the warmth of a human momentarily. Pausing a moment, he opened a door, tossed his filthy shirt in, and shut the door, before continuing into the kitchen.

Sookie and Jason could hear the noise as well. She had been here before, but Stan and Isabel did not sound like a crowd. Now she knew Hugo had been in the house too, and he had been as quiet as a mouse, even when on his cell phone.

Mostly humans were in the kitchen, and Godric had stopped to speak to one at the sink. "Rita, can you please check our supplies and get together a list of everything we need to purchase to restock? Focus on things that don't perish especially. There might be humans in the nest for an undetermined period of time that cannot leave during the day."

The woman looked puzzled, then said, "Godric, you're back. Where were you?"

"That's not important now. Please get ready, I'll get someone to go with you to the store."

Turning, he addressed a vampire, "Paolo, please check the fuel supply for our generators, and double check that all our vehicles are filled to capacity. One of the SUVs will be used by Rita tonight to go to the store, so it can be refilled then."

"Yes, sheriff. Wait, is that permission to drive your car, Godric?"

"My car should not have been driven since the last time it was maintained, yet if it's not the case, I suppose you have my permission."

Sookie was torn between either listening to the humans here in the kitchen, who were happy Godric was back, but scared of what was going on. They all knew vampires, and their vampires were excited. Not in a good way excited either, but all those here were here because their vampires wanted to keep them safe. Some were aware they were going to the Hotel Carmilla later. Her other choice was to block them out. She did because their knowledge of zombies was secondhand from their own vampires, and it was less than what Eric explained, except that their lives were in real danger. Eric had kind of skipped over that, but she had seen for herself that zombies could be dangerous if a vampire wasn't knocking them about before killing them. She also knew for herself that it was good that the vampires were trying to get a handle on the situation. There was true faith in Godric's ability to lead.

He continued out of the kitchen, and did something at the front door. Godric did not want zombies wandering into his nest because the door was left open. The bell worked fine. He stopped another vampire and asked, "Could you please go around the house and make sure all windows and doors are secure?"

"Yes, sheriff."

Even before entering the main room, Sookie felt a lot of voids, indicating vampires. Some humans were in here, not wanting to be separated from their undead companions to mingle with other humans in the kitchen.

"Everyone, please keep all entries into this building secure," Godric announced first. "The doorbell is rarely used, but it does function." Once the muttering died down, he sent more vampires out to different locations, then said, "Excuse me, I need to change."

Passing Jason, he asked, "Did you want me to keep your luggage downstairs, out of the way for now?"

"Uh, Eric said he put some guns in it."

"Come with me, Mr. Stackhouse, and you can sort out what he collected for you."

Sookie said, "Jason, my bag's in there."

"Maybe you should take that now," he replied. He didn't want to carry his sister's purse back up here, in the open.

She unzipped the bag and saw that Jason had not been exaggerating about the weight. Eric had stolen several guns from the Fellowship, and there were boxes of ammunition too.

"Both of you are welcome to whatever food and drink appeals to you that is here," Godric said, before asking, "Did you want to use my computer, Eric?"

"Yes."

Sookie hissed at Eric, "Should I stay with you till you can get me back to the hotel?"

"You can follow to see where I'll be," he replied, as both of them moved into a hallway that had a narrow staircase behind a steel door that led down. Godric and Jason had gone ahead of them. "This house should be safe from zombies so you can come back up and eat when you're hungry without me, or even with your brother."

Eric went first, following Godric and Jason through a central lounge with some sofas, a flat screen television, shelves with books along the walls, and side tables with lamps and a couple phones. There was a thick metal door frame with an open steel door, with concrete stairs inside, leading deeper into the ground.

There was a large room at the bottom. Sookie had not been expecting it to be bright and white after going down so many stairs. The higher curved ceiling helped make her feel more at ease, rather than feeling buried underground, even though she knew they had to be even below basement level here. Even with her shoes still on, her feet sank into the thick, dove grey carpet.

Jason was in the rectangular den area with a couch and chairs, centered facing a television that Godric was facing with a remote. Jason was pulling the weapons and ammunition out of his bag and putting it on the low, central table, talking to himself as he sorted what was there. Sookie could tell he thought Eric knew nothing about guns and grabbed whatever was handy.

If this was Godric's bedroom, it was functional. He had shelves of books instead of a headboard, and the bed itself was large, made up in white and pale grey, with a couple darker grey furs on the center of it, but it was in the corner so could not be accessed from both sides, even though the room was spacious enough to center it on the wall, without it getting in the way.

The television was now showing a screen split into a rectangle, with a bunch of squares around it. The main part was a news broadcast. In the squares, there was the crowd in the room upstairs, the kitchen, outside what Sookie guessed was the front door, another outside view of the driveway with part of the street visible, and some patio with outdoor furniture.

Eric took a seat at Godric's computer desk while his maker reached under the desk to turn on the tower, and waited till it booted and asked for a password. He then went into a side passageway.

Sookie also sat down. She was pooped.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Shaun of the Dead was on Comedy Central this afternoon. Can't wait to see Evil Dead 2 later tonight. Groovy. AMC better not let me down with all that torturous, brainwashing hype over Walking Dead tomorrow night – they even have advertisements over on Comedy Central to mess with my head.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**True Blood and Zombies**

**Chapter 2**

Sookie woke up and initially had no idea where she was. There was light enough to see that it was Jason snoring open-mouthed on the pillow next to hers. Gross. Vampires definitely had an advantage there.

Actually, now that she was sitting up, there was a vampire on the opposite edge of the bed, giving Jason plenty of elbow room. Godric was lying still with one of the furs wrapped around him. He looked even younger asleep. They were still downstairs in his room, and Eric's blond head was visible over by the murmuring television. He was sitting in one of the easy chairs.

Crawling out from under the covers, besides between Jason and the wall was slow-going since Sookie was trying to be quiet and not wake anyone. Good news was she was still wearing her clothes from her trip to the Fellowship church so her brother, nor Eric, had undressed her. Bad news was she felt grimy.

"Eric," she whispered after she got up.

He turned his head to look in her direction and said, "Good morning."

"What's going on?"

"Zombies are still rising. Humans are on their own till nightfall, but more vampires will be arriving to help. Both the kings of Texas and California will be here in Dallas tonight."

"California?"

"Yes, he may be able to help in a more intelligent manner than simply popping off their heads one by one."

"It's daytime now?"

"Yes," Eric replied, wiping at an ear with a bloody towel. "I'll be rousing Godric at noon, then rest myself."

"Why didn't you take me back to the hotel?"

"Because your vampire is no longer here."

"Bill's dead?"

"No, in Dallas" Eric quickly denied. "Zombies … never mind. He's fine. The Queen of Louisiana considered him too valuable to dirty his hands on zombies so he was summoned back to New Orleans."

"Bill left me here with zombies?"

"And vampires," Eric corrected. "He may have been in a hurry to obey, Sookie. If I am staying close to Godric, I will protect you. If not, I will ask him to look after you."

"I don't want to be passed around." She didn't like the collection of things on the table. Besides Jason's guns and ammo, there was one huge sword that looked like a movie prop, and a couple machetes.

"This is serious. None of us can remember zombies like this. This is like a human work of fiction, except it was noticed as soon as it started, so there's a chance it may be contained here in Dallas. Humans are confused, but when presented with the proof right in front of their eyes, they are willing to let vampires take care of it, unless they listen to Steve Newlin."

"He saw them last night," Sookie protested.

"Yes, but he's accusing Godric and vampires in general of starting this catastrophe. Nan recorded something earlier, but Newlin can say new things all day. He's avoiding the major fact that there are other things than vampires, and vampires have nothing to do with controlling them. Vampires are just the only ones that have gone public so now have to take the blame for everything else that's unexplained."

"Like what?"

"That would be for Bill to fill you in on, Sookie. We've only just revealed that zombies are real in the past day."

"Why won't you tell me? I was attacked by something that sliced me open and poisoned me."

"The poison is what rules out a different kind of creature, Sookie," Eric said, since weres did not poison others. "Whatever that was with the head of a bull is something I'm not familiar with, but thank you for reminding me. Godric might know. Though if it's something that makes a habit out of attacking humans, perhaps it'll side with us getting rid of the zombies."

"Shouldn't all these things team up with you?"

"Not necessarily. Many are as alive as you, and face the same risk of infection. I would not hinder them from shooting zombies in the head though, as long as their next shot isn't at me."

"Why? You'll survive that."

Eric looked annoyed, then explained, "Yes, but getting shot hurts more than just my feelings."

"Your nose is bleeding."

"Yes," Eric agreed and wiped it clean with the soiled towel he was still holding. "It's part of staying up during the day. Both of us are old enough to stay up for days, but we will bleed. Godric had been awake during his incarceration by the Fellowship so that is why he is resting first."

"Didn't they have him over a week?"

"A couple weeks. Between not resting and his insistence that he is not hungry, he is not well. He may be forced to feed if he's injured."

"I heard Godric tellin' someone that they needed to stock up. Is there enough Tru Blood for however long this takes, especially with all these vampires visiting to help?"

Eric's mouth opened, but it was a moment before he said anything. "You don't need to repeat the AVL's PR campaign back to me, Sookie."

"What do you mean?"

"I find it hard to believe you could spend nights in Bill's company and have no idea about the nature of our _illness_. Don't worry though, I can also abstain from feeding for days too, so you are currently in no danger from my skipping dinner last night."

"That's not funny, Eric."

"It was not a joke. By the way, if you are hungry, I know the door code to let you upstairs into the house."

"Alone?" Sookie asked, wondering if she should wait for Jason.

"No, Godric has some staff up there. He called the ones with children and told them to bring them here. The city did not close the schools. A lot can happen in ten or twelve hours, and he'd rather err by being too cautious."

"What can be done to help them though? You're all asleep."

Eric pointed at the screen, and asked, "Dallas morning television is not exciting enough to make me delay my rest, Sookie. I'm watching for changes in anything. If I can let you upstairs, I can let them come down. There's been nothing outside of interest, the house is locked up, and if the windows get broken, that staircase is narrow enough for myself and Godric to only let humans pass."

"Maybe it's not just Stan that watches too many movies."

"I hope that is the case. This has already become boring, and soon we'll have any vampire that thinks he's an expert showing up."

"Isn't Godric an expert?"

"That's what Steve Newlin would like you to believe," Eric replied with a laugh. "This area is both good and bad. There are a lot of humans, but also a lot of vampires. Godric keeps tight control of this area with Isabel and Stan, so the vampires who live here do not question his directions. He also gives thought to the orders before he gives them. Involving the police to work with us was a good move. They can verify our observations and confirm something is a zombie before we decapitate it."

"Why? You could move around a lot faster without them."

"A decapitated zombie looks similar to a decapitated human corpse, which is all right here and now. We have approval from the mayor and governor that we can separate heads from bodies, and leave them otherwise unmolested. However, without forensics testing their blood, it may look like we have decapitated live and healthy humans. The media works faster than that, so it's better to have credible witnesses than whoever's sympathetic to Newlin claiming we've killed the wrong ones."

"They'd be a lot sorrier if you stood around and did nothing."

"If we waited till they asked for help, a lot more lives would be lost. Godric would not tolerate that, and would have found to work around it."

"How about you?"

"One of the reasons why I'm puzzled this was unleashed in Dallas. Godric may be the most pro-human sheriff there is in the United States."

"Godric was missing."

"But that was not public knowledge. As far as humans in general know, there is no organization. We are simply American citizens paying taxes like you, and fighting for equal rights to … whatever."

"Whatever?" Sookie repeated.

"I currently am not having some personal hardship, Sookie, so it's not my battle. Besides, I'm not originally American so the same spirit of liberty does not run red through my veins. Actually, I find revolutions quite chaotic. Yesterday's leaders get executed today, today's leaders get executed tomorrow, and all the histories get rewritten."

"Really?" Sookie asked. It would be fascinating to have vampires who were alive during historical events tell their first-person accounts. Bill did that for Gran, but there was probably a lot more that they knew.

"Really. Oh, who would be famous to you … Napoleon? You know that one? He lost. How tall was he?"

"I don't know, but he was short."

"No, he was not. That was British propaganda. He was about as tall as Godric, which until this past century was a typical height for an adult male. The British may have made an initial error with the difference between the larger French inch and their Imperial inch. There's also his nickname of _le petit caporal_. That _petit _did not mean size, since you'd affectionately refer to your boyfriend, Bill, as _petit ami_. It's something nice to say, not calling him short. Then maybe a century later, his name became attached to some psychological inferiority complex."

"So you're saying even after he's long dead, people are working on discrediting Napoleon?"

"He's not here to fight back, so why not? He's more of a caricature now, than a real person. So with that in mind, I'm not entirely sure what all the fuss is about regarding equal rights. It's inconsequential in the long run, and I've lived with inconvenience before. Besides, doesn't familiarity breed contempt? I have not been in favor of humans knowing everything about us. Being aware is fine though … now that's there's Tru Blood," he added with a smirk.

"So why you taunting me with that? Now that there's Tru Blood?"

"Oh, because if you do get trapped down here with us, there's some food over there for you. I imagine it would be as tasty to you as Tru Blood is to me. Go upstairs while you can … because I'm not sure I want to smell whatever Tang is."

Sookie laughed. There were four cases of bottled water, a canister of Tang, and two boxes of Balance bars, same flavor, in the corner. She suddenly stopped. "Wait, there's no Tru Blood here."

"Apparently," Eric agreed. "Though it's not so dire. As long as the water is running, there's also a sink in Godric's bathroom. We can get you more food at night, if things become bad."

"Can't I go home?"

"I'm busy, Sookie."

"Jason can drive us."

"Maybe. Let's see how things look later. If this is spreading, and Bill's in New Orleans, you might not be able to count on your new bull-headed friend to keep you safe. Don't you live next to a graveyard?"

"Are they coming from there too?" Sookie asked, suddenly nervous about Gran.

"I'm not sure. I've seen zombies rise from a cemetery years ago. That was different than now. Someone just wanted to get an army of undead and cast a powerful spell at a graveyard. They clawed their way out of the earth, but with the changes in coffins, it may not be so easy. It's no longer untreated wood left to rot away with the body."

"What's your coffin like?"

"I'm a Viking. Traditionally our bodies are burned on a pyre. There would have been no container."

Sookie looked confused, then asked, "But how could you turn into a vampire then?"

Eric laughed, "A box does not turn us into vampires."

"No, I meant don't you have to die before changing into a vampire? How did that happen if you were burnt up?"

"Ah … you want me to share the story of how I was turned. It's not something I feel like sharing with you, based on the short time of our acquaintance so far, Sookie. Also, it cannot be as romantic as Bill's, I'm sure."

Frowning at that, Sookie asked, "Did Bill's maker go to New Orleans with him?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think she lives in Louisiana. She might live here in Area 9. Did Bill mention he was going to see her during your visit?"

"No."

"Maybe he was keeping it as a surprise for you," Eric suggested, knowing that was completely untrue.

"You didn't tell me that Godric was your maker."

"Most realize it immediately since the resemblance is uncanny."

Not knowing what Eric meant since vampires were not really related, she asked, "What?"

"That was meant as a joke, Sookie. It is not always wise to let everyone know the relationships between us. Both the monarchs of Louisiana and Texas know so there is no illusion that we would participate in an attack on the other."

"Why isn't Louisiana doing more to help Godric?"

"Vampires from my area will assist or face my displeasure. I am also keeping two other Louisiana sheriffs informed since their areas, south of mine, border Texas. None of us wants these kind of zombies getting into Louisiana."

"Is there another kind?"

"Yes, there are, and New Orleans has a reputation with raising slave zombies in voodoo rituals. Those kind are mostly harmless. They can be tasked to kill people, but usually their purpose is to lead someone to something they hid in life, or to terrorize their families."

"That's horrible."

Eric nodded, while wiping his nose again. "We got you a possible change of clothing based on the size your brother read off the label at your neck. He also said you can wear any of his things."

"Thanks."

"It's hanging behind the bathroom door."

"I think I'm starving first, but I must reek."

"If you want to put off washing till Godric is up, I'll shower with you."

"No thanks, Eric. I'm Bill's."

"I realize that, but it would make it easier for me if you had some of my blood."

"What do you mean?"

"Bill seems to be slow to come to your aid. I overheard a message being given to him about you being in the basement of the church last night. I would think after seeing you drink his blood after your back was sliced up, that he would have felt any distress you were in, prior to any verbal message being delivered."

"I'm sure Bill had his reasons," Sookie bluffed. Bill should have come the night before, rather than leaving her locked up with Hugo overnight. Even Steve Newlin and Gabe had been disappointed. Even if he thought it would be too hard for him to rescue her, he could have told Eric.

"Well, you know he's not local right now, so be careful."

"The kitchen upstairs is safe?"

"I think so," Eric said, standing, and tapping one of the squares on the television. "I'll open the door for you. I'll see you come back and let you back down here. Don't bring any cooked or unpackaged food back down here yet."

"Why?"

"Because I'm asking you not to?" Eric replied as he went up the stairs inside Godric's room. Godric wasn't happy about humans stinking up his room and bed. His original plan had been to return them to the hotel later in the night, but Sookie passed out shortly after sitting down. If Godric did not feed, he'd be increasingly irritable, and the strong aroma of some human foods might bring out his temper. Eric overheard his borderline sarcastic response to Jason about keeping humans here as an emergency food supply. It was one thing to accuse Eric of such a thing, but an insult to Godric. If his maker had not pointed out Jason was his favorite blood type, Eric might have taken him for a walk and drained him after questioning him about his V addiction and Eddie. Sookie would not have liked that. For now, he'd continue planting seeds of doubt regarding Bill. Eric knew there was something about Bill, and now the Queen proved it. He just did not know what it was yet, but he bet it involved Sookie somehow. That would make it so much sweeter when Sookie became his.

The center room leading to the underground vampire rooms was dim and quiet. Eric went to the door leading upstairs and entered the code Godric had told him earlier. A light turned green, there was a click and he used the handle to open it.

"I need to get the door at the top too. That's locked during the daytime also."

Eric went up first, and entered the same code. He backed down and waved Sookie past him. "Enjoy," he said.

"Thanks," she replied.

When she stepped out into an unlit hallway, that was around the corner from that big central room, Sookie heard a loud clank after she closed the door. She tried it. It was now locked. That was okay. She had seen nothing dangerous up here on the cameras. Actually, she heard a vacuum cleaner start up.

Going around the corner, she saw three people working in the big room. One was vacuuming, another was wiping down surfaces, and the third was picking up the pillows off the furniture and looking for garbage. He stopped to look at her, and she said, "Just going to the kitchen."

Although he said nothing, his thoughts were clear _Not Stan's usual type. Skank looks like she picked her dirty clothes off of the floor and put them back on. _

Sookie really could not imagine Stan with anyone, much less her. Ugh. Never. And if Stan was with some idiot fangbanger, she'd probably run out naked, screaming and bleeding, not bothering with clothes because she'd had gotten a big wake-up call.

The thoughts of his colleagues and the one woman in the kitchen unloading the dishwasher all led Sookie to believe Stan let strange women stay over during the day, but they were high maintenance and would never come up here without their hair and make-up. Basically, Stan liked the beauty pageant type. It was depressing, but Sookie was up here for coffee. Heavenly coffee. Toast. Butter. Jam. And then she got the hairy eyeball when she started shaving a potato into bits to make hash browns to go with more toast and eggs. Stan's women did not cook. They nibbled rice cakes and drank sparkling water, before switching over to mixed alcoholic drinks.

After a wandering, crying child was shushed and sent back to watch television somewhere, because Marguerite here thought Sookie was some fangbanger, she tried to break the ice with more than the initial 'hi' and smile that she gave when she walked into the kitchen, which resulted in a frosty 'hello' and a finger pointing to the pantry containing the rice cakes. She got one-word answers in return. Stan's women did not last long. Sookie wasn't planning on lasting long here either because she was Bill's, and he didn't even live here.

After breakfast, she packed herself a sandwich for later, and wrapped it up in plastic wrap. While trying to choose a drink to take with her from the fridge that wouldn't taste too bad warm, Sookie noticed there was hardly any Tru Blood. Only one shelf, behind the milk. Maybe a half dozen bottles. There was a better selection of beer.

"Um, is the Tru Blood kept somewhere else?"

"You need Tru Blood?" was the curious response. _Tru Blood's for guests. No one here drinks it. There's a vampire in one of the guest rooms? _"There's some in there."

"I just thought with so many vampires here last night, that either the refrigerator would be empty looking, or full of it for another night like last night."

"Don't you worry none 'bout that." _Why did Stan let some nosy bitch in here? Christ. Stupid cow and whatever high-minded agenda she has in mind. Hope Stan wipes her memory so bad she can't remember her name. And Godric's back. He don't need this shit. Thinks she's all sly tryin' to kiss up to the help. I'd stab her now if Stan wasn't waitin' for her stinky ass to come sashaying back. _Sookie felt like she was punched in the stomach by a wave of maternal emotion regarding Godric. This woman wasn't a killer, but she'd kill to protect Godric. He had helped Marguerite in some big way, and now she saw Sookie as some kind of threat to him. Great.

"I'm not worried, just that I overheard Godric asking Rita to stock up last night, and I guess it's okay for vampires to go to the store for themselves. I'm just a wreck with this zombie thing, and my vampire boyfriend's out of town." _Barefooted slut._ "And when I'm nervous my mouth just keeps going, and I just keep talking nonsense, now that I'm getting caught up with eating, I guess I'll get cleaned up and maybe catch a nap before I try calling him at sundown.

"Oh, hey, where's the camera in here so I can signal I'm ready to go back down?"

Sookie's eyebrows shot up as Marguerite waved her middle fingers towards the corner of the ceiling.

The thick, metal door was open a couple inches when she reached it. She asked Eric, "So you saw me?"

"I couldn't take my eyes off you, Sookie."

"Oh really?"

"It was like waiting to see an accident happen. I was unsure you'd stay in the house."

"Why?"

"Oh Sookie … I know it's against your nature to sit idly by while Gotham is in peril," Eric explained in jest while looking over the upstairs door and testing to make sure it was locked.

"Is it?"

"Of course. Murderer on the loose, and you're questioning Longshadow, Pam and I about the victims. Three strange vampires you had never met before, yet innocent of those particular crimes. Would you have trusted Bill to ask around on your behalf?"

Eric sealed the lower door.

"Probably not. These doors, isn't it a bit much?"

"You are not here full-time to protect us, Sookie, so we need other means to stay secure."

"I didn't notice this at Fangtasia."

"Notice what?"

"Doors like they'd have on a bank vault."

"One of our storerooms has a heavy door and no windows. Longshadow would stay in it if it was close to dawn, but Pam and I do not habitually stay at the club during the day. Too obvious."

"Obvious for what?"

"You've already forgotten Malcolm, Liam and Diana? They revealed their location and were killed in a fire."

"Their killers were never caught. I don't think the sheriff took it seriously."

Eric stopped at the bottom of the stairs in Godric's room and looked oddly at her, then realization passed over his face, and he said, "Ah yes, the human authorities. I'm sure they were overworked with that other murderer, and are now working on that case."

Sookie took her sandwich and drink over to the corner and put it on top of the other supplies. "I wrapped it."

"Fine."

"You made it sound like a big deal earlier."

"If I can hardly smell it, it's all right."

"Is it okay if I go shower?"

"Yes, do whatever you like."

Sookie noticed that Eric had already gone back to watching the screen, so asked, "This is pretty serious?"

"What?"

"Zombies."

"Yes, I'm not pretending in order to trick you."

Sookie went into the bathroom and realized there was no lock on the doorknob. Okay, no time to sulk in the shower pitying herself because Bill might have left her behind to go to New Orleans for some reason, or else Eric might come check on her. Or Jason get up and decide he can't wait for her to come out to take a piss. She was so happy when he moved out of Gran's.

Getting out of the shower, she realized that someone decided to play a joke on her and left some lacy piece of dental floss instead of panties. The dress fit all right, but someone forgot to leave her a bra. The dress would have shown off one with straps so maybe Jason got confused, though Sookie was pretty sure her brother knew all the different varieties. Men.

While in this bit of an alcove outside the bathroom, Sookie glanced into Godric's closet. He had more empty space than clothing, and had a preference for sandals. He did not wear the vampire's uniform color of choice, black. He was also short on real colors. Grey seemed to be a preference, but there was some off white and tan clothing too, along with brown pants. There was a blue dress shirt hanging next to his grey suit. There was even grey in the tie matched up to it.

Eric was standing and looking closely at the television screen when she entered the bedroom.

"What's up?"

"People are cutting through the property outside with guns, but I have not seen any zombies."

When a van pulled up in front of the driveway and more people got out, Eric moved over to the bed, lifted Godric bodily and dropped him on the floor.

"Rise. There are armed humans surrounding your house, but there are no zombies."

"Open the doors, Eric. I'll call upstairs," he replied, rolling into a crouch, before disappearing to pick up a phone on the desk while watching the screen. "Marguerite, ask everyone to come downstairs now. Eric's opening the door for you. There are armed humans surrounding the house. At least twenty. I'll call the police."

Sookie watched the woman in the kitchen hang up the phone and move to different doorways. A door opened behind her and the woman there had a brief discussion with her before they both disappeared from the kitchen, but did not show up in the main room for almost a minute. They were both carrying young children and others were being herded between them, along with other adults. There were more people in the house than Sookie realized. She had only been trying her telepathy on those that she met.

Thinking about that, she opened up to try to find the people outside to figure out what they were doing. She partially overheard Godric on the telephone, but he seemed to be getting some flak from the police because he started asking for specific people and they all had titles before their names.

Unfortunately, the bunch of people coming down the stairs were broadcasting loudly so Sookie could not find those outside. She studied the screen to see if she could target someone by what they were currently seeing. She hadn't tried that yet, but between the color cameras and the HD television, it was almost as clear to her as them.

The screen changed, showing the front door camera in the main rectangle. Sookie looked around and saw Godric had the remote in his hand, and was doing something with the phone.

The voice he used was unexpected. Godric sounded like a girl as he loudly said, "Help," into phone. Someone outside looked and came closer, and he asked, "Are you here to help me?"

Sookie could not hear what the young man's reply was, but Godric must have because he responded after the mouth on the screen stopped moving, "I'm inside, and pressing the button on the intercom. Are those zombie things around?"

The vampire looked thoughtful as he listened to the reply. Bill had showed her one time how a vampire could imitate a voice to warn her to be careful, but he was imitating a man. Godric looked young, but definitely male. He was still dressed for bed, in white, drawstring pants and a plain white cotton undershirt that showed off his tattoos.

"I don't know," he finally said. "I'm not supposed to open the door for anyone."

Sookie stifled a laugh at the look on the guy's face as he tried to convince Godric, the damsel in distress, to do something.

"No, zombies are eating people. It was on the radio this morning and my mother kept me home from school. She went to the store to get bottled water, milk and bread."

If she wasn't seeing Godric say it, Sookie would have been convinced. The guy outside was getting aggravated, but more people had come to listen to the 'girl' and talk to her.

"Oh my God, did you see the cute vampire they got working at Fuel City now?"

The people outside were not happy about that comment, and a number of them were speaking at once.

"That is so disgusting! How can you be so gross? I'm calling the police. You can't talk to children like that, you bunch of pervs."

Godric hit some buttons on the phone and hung up the receiver. Sookie could hear the indignant voices making claims about vampires.

"They can't hear me now," Godric said in his regular voice, grabbing his cell phone and that flat screen, "but everyone is now downstairs, and they may doubt a vampire is living here." He slid a case of water out of the middle of the stack to leave her sandwich undisturbed, as he explained, "They were under the impression this was a vampire house, and had some sort of plan to do something during this unrest over zombies."

"Do you want me to help?" Sookie called after Godric. He was taking the water and his things up the stairs.

"No, thank you. Either the police will be here soon, or I have everything recorded for the AVL to use, if they do not."

"But they're still out there."

"They do not have the necessary equipment with them to get through these doors. By the time they break in, realize the problem and get what they need, it may be either close to sundown, or Eric and I will lure enough out of the sunlight to make them reconsider."

"You'd hurt them?"

"If they come armed like that, I think they are the aggressors, Miss Stackhouse."

Sookie huffed. She guessed he was right since it was daytime, if there were vampires here, they'd normally be asleep. With Godric sleeping down here, she doubted setting the house on fire would hurt him, like the arsonists who killed those nasty vampires in Bon Temps. Two wrongs didn't make a right, so she really hoped Bud Dearborn was trying to catch them. It had been a terrible day thinking Bill had burned up with them. Tonight, Bill better answer his darned phone. Sookie couldn't believe he went to New Orleans and left her here. Bill knew where Godric lived so it's not like he needed to go out of his way to pick her up.

After watching three police cars come to a sudden halt at the base of the driveway with their lights flashing, she went the stairs, but the door was shut. Sookie tried the lever she thought Eric used, but it didn't move.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**True Blood and Zombies**

**Chapter 3**

Eric was the one that came back down after minutes of Sookie pacing and waiting. The police were chasing some of the suspects around out there, but the people that were here first did not shoot at the police, they tried to run with many dropping their weapons. Sookie guessed they did that so they wouldn't be shot by the police.

"Where were you?"

"Watching and listening with everyone else."

"What?"

"There's a television and telephones in that subterranean lounge."

"Do you have one of those at your nest?"

"I don't live in a nest, and no, I don't have nor need a house as large as this. This was built prior to the Revelation. Godric has been sheriff in Dallas for many years, but they used to move residences."

"Who were those people?"

"The police talked to Godric on the phone. They may be from the Fellowship. There also had explosives, and a lot of silver."

Eric sat at the desk and did a couple things on the computer, before getting up, picking up the fur that got knocked to the floor when he woke Godric, and lying down on the bed himself.

"You're going to sleep?"

"Godric is awake for the rest of the day so I am no longer needed to monitor what is happening in the city. Would you like to join me?"

"Eric …" Sookie warned, then just replied, "No." Vampires did not sleep, but went into some unmoving state during the day. Since they didn't breathe when awake, it wasn't much of a difference, except their eyes were closed, and they stopped being incorrigible flirts.

She turned to look at the television screen since Eric decided to stare at her, with his arm nonchalantly behind his head, propping it up, rather than close his eyes right away.

There was a noise in the corner, and she barely caught sight of Godric near the bottled water before he disappeared.

"Wait."

Godric appeared close to the top of the stairs, still barefoot, wearing white pants and an undershirt. He replied, "Yes?" He was holding one of the boxes of Balance bars.

"What are you doing?" 

"I'll obtain more food for you later," he replied, and continued exiting at a speed she could now see.

Sookie had went over to the stairs, but stopped when Godric came back inside and closed the door behind him, before she could climb up them.

"What's going on?"

"I am not entirely sure, Miss Stackhouse. You cannot go into the house proper till sunset now."

"Why not?"

"For your safety and that of others," he said, moving around her to get his iPad and phone where he left them in the corner when he came down for the food to keep the children satisfied till the house could be investigated by himself or another vampire.

When he went to retrieve the remote for the television, he held up the hand towel Eric had been using to wipe his face, and challenged his progeny, in Old Norse, "[You threaten the V addict then leave a fortune in your blood lying around for him?]"

"[I'm sorry,]" Eric replied. "[I was distracted by the armed humans outside.]"

"[Has she touched this?]"

"[No, Sookie's not a V addict.]"

"[Maybe. Maybe not. Don't offer the temptation.]"

"Are you two talking about me?" Sookie demanded. She heard Eric say 'Sookie'.

"Yes," Godric responded. "Do not try to imbibe either of our blood without permission. You were asleep when we made that clear to the addict."

"Jason doesn't take V."

"There is no need to lie. I overheard him admit it to Eric earlier. He even confessed to kidnapping and draining a vampire."

"Eric?" she asked.

"True," Eric replied. "But don't worry, I'll make it up to Lafayette. If he had told me it was your brother immediately, he wouldn't have suffered so long in loyal silence."

"Oh no, you don't. You can't tell me ..."

Eric interrupted, "Can you save your righteous tirade for your brother? I'm going to rest now."

"I'll have words with him too, Eric, but first ..." Sookie sputtered to a halt because besides Eric closing his eyes, she could see his entire body suddenly become unanimated. It was hard to explain, but vampires had a sort of energy about them that she could see, and when they rested, it disappeared, so they looked like a dead body. Maybe she should look at a zombie more closely.

Godric had seated himself at his computer and was typing something, or moving his hands in a blur over the keyboard. Sookie couldn't tell with mortal eyesight so moved to stand behind him.

He leaned back and looked up over his shoulder at her, without changing his relaxed position with one foot bent up onto the seat and resting under his other thigh.

"Although I doubt you can read any language in Cyrillic, do not lurk about to spy on me, Miss Stackhouse. Your vampire and his mistress have made their position clear regarding this emergency. They will be dealt with in time."

Godric was right. There was a block of some language with some strange letters in the middle of his screen. "I'm not spying on you," Sookie denied.

"Eric says you have known your vampire a short time, but he believes you have had a great deal of his blood and cannot make decisions without considering his wishes first. I understand how pets act, so that is why I am warning you that I am aware you are his tool left here in Dallas. Eric feels you would be safer in his company for now, rather than sending you home, or to New Orleans after your master."

"Bill would never let anything happen to me."

Godric's head tilted and he replied, "I cannot have a sensible conversation with you if all your memories have been altered. Sit down over there."

"My memories have not been altered."

"I saved you from getting raped yesterday, and Eric walked you out of that cell. Prior to that you believe you suffered no injuries since meeting your vampire?"

"I've been almost killed like three or four times, but that's not Bill's fault."

"Three or four times in how long?"

"About a month."

"Just sit down and be quiet. I have other things to do at the moment."

Sookie felt an almost physical push against her body when Godric said 'sit down and be quiet'. He tried to glamour her. She crossed her arms over her chest and informed him loudly, "I will not sit down and be quiet! I'm not some fangbanger that can be glamoured into shutting up!"

"Christ, Sookie. Keep it down!" Jason complained. He was sitting up on the bed, looking at her, before glancing at Eric.

"I suggest you stop pestering me," Godric said calmly. "Both of you. I have important matters that I wish to concentrate on, rather than soothing your feelings over your selfish vampire."

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"Bill Compton was ordered to New Orleans. I think it was following a call to his Queen to have him extricated from here," Godric said, turning back to his computer.

"Oh yeah," Jason said. He directed his next comment to Sookie, "Bill went back to Louisiana after you went to sleep."

"Speaking of 'oh yeah', I just got told you're a V addict?"

"Not any more," Jason said, getting up to get some distance between him and Eric. "That's why I got involved with the Fellowship. I thought it would clear my head, rather than making it more fucked up. I tried it, then Amy was into it too, but she knew more about it, and I thought I loved her, and she was the one, and we would take V together, and then … well, I didn't realize how much she wanted it till it was too late, but once I got to talking to Eddie, he seemed like a nice enough guy, and even if he was a gay vampire, there was no reason for the way we treated him. But then Amy … it got all messed up, and then Amy was dead too."

Looking at Godric, who was now looking at him, Jason said, "I didn't stake him. I didn't even want to kidnap him. I just wanted a little V and to go, and things got out of hand, with the silver and him screaming."

"I'll try not to scream if I get silvered, Mr. Stackhouse," Godric replied.

"Somehow I doubt you're the screaming type. I'm sorry. It was a terrible thing for me to do. I still dream of him."

"The dreams are part of drinking our blood. He'll be with you the rest of your life," Godric predicted.

"What's this about dreams?" Sookie asked. She dreamed of Bill since shortly after meeting him. They were great dreams.

Godric explained, "It's one way vampires lure humans. There is no rest from us. If your brother drank directly from a vampire, he would have thoughts and dreams of that vampire. The purpose is not to haunt him, but another power of ours. If I want a human, I'd try to give him or her some of my blood so they would think they want me. It is more effective than glamouring since it allows autonomous thought to continue."

"You give humans your blood to make them fall in love with you?" Sookie asked. She knew Bill gave her his blood to save her life.

"I could, but I don't crave close human contact."

"I thought vampire blood made humans healthy."

"That's the least of what it does," Godric answered cryptically.

"It also lets you know when we're in trouble," Sookie commented, trying to think of when Rene was after her in the cemetery, but also reminded that Bill did not come to her rescue in the Fellowship's basement.

"Yes, I'd be able to track a human anywhere. There would be no escaping me. However, humans are emotional. They go from happy to angry to lust to sad like blinking their eyes, so unless I am aiming to please a particular human, it's a nuisance to be in their physical proximity after they've imbibed my blood."

Sookie was horrified. Bill could do all that? Not even her dreams were hers? He felt her feelings too?Godric's claim that there would be 'no escaping' sounded ominous.

Godric had gone back to what he was doing, but then said, "That might be interesting to investigate. If an enthralled human has been turned zombie, can that vampire still feel them? If so, what do they feel? Perhaps Isabel already knows."

He went back to communicating with vampires on the other side of the world who were enjoying their night.

Inadvertently, Sookie had sat down and was thinking. Her thoughts were furious, but externally she was quiet as Godric requested. Why hadn't Bill said his blood could make her fall in love with him? It was clear to her that she'd still be quite fond of him. There was the benefit that all vampire minds were quiet to a telepath. Gran liked Bill. Bill was from Bon Temps. He was sexy and entertaining. Wait, what had they done together as a couple … he met her at Merlotte's when she was working. There would be no romantic dinners because he was a vampire. They hadn't been to a movie yet, or even watched one at home together. When she went over to his house, they had sex, when Sookie wasn't finding out that Bill turned Jessica into a vampire, and was keeping it a secret. Sookie had met some of Bill's friends when they came round – Liam, Malcolm and Diane, but they were dead now. She didn't think Eric was necessarily his friend, and Bill hadn't introduced her to his maker. Sookie didn't even know that woman's name.

Seeing Jason eat her sandwich, Sookie had an epiphany. She was like one of Jason's women. No one worth bringing home to introduce to Gran, but good enough for a night of sex. Bill even left her in a city full of zombies and religious idiots ready to kill the vampires during the day. If Sookie wasn't here at Godric's house, she'd be at the vampire hotel.

"What's the name of Bill's maker?" she asked.

Godric barely glanced her way, choosing not to answer.

"Godric?" she added.

"You can ask your vampire later on the telephone."

"Eric pointed her out to me last night."

"You can also ask Eric later."

"Don't you know?"

"As I said, I would rather concentrate on the zombie problem."

"I'm just asking a question."

"I doubt answering one question with a name would satisfy you," Godric replied. He did not know Lorena, except her name after her self-introduction last night as Compton's maker. She was not from his area. He had no idea why she turned up here, unless she planned on rendezvousing with her child during his trip to Dallas. It did not seem likely, if Compton was here at Eric's request to use his telepath to locate him. Perhaps it was though. He had heard the human calling out the previous night, and her vampire had left her there in that basement. At the very least he should have notified Eric, who was probably paying for use of his human. Given the short time of their acquaintance, Compton probably gave her his blood as soon as he found out she was a telepath, and wasted no time advertising the ability of his pet to his area sheriff to find employment for her. Compton was probably trying to sell his pet to Sophie-Anne to get a quick turnover on his investment. Sophie-Anne liked variety in her stable of humans.

It was too much blood and too fast, in Godric's opinion. That made Sookie needy and clinging, besides distrustful of anyone who contradicted the image she had in her mind of Compton. Godric's preference for quiet was interrupted by her, so he could not help but judge her harshly. Besides, there was enough for her to eat till tonight down here so she should not have begrudged giving some of their supplies to keep children from feeling hunger. Godric could tell they were not impressed with the food, but he had nothing else to offer down here. It was unprecedented that he had humans in his resting place, other than to clean it. Why did he let Eric talk him into keeping them here today? Now, Eric was resting, and they were awake, mobile and noisy. Treating humans as equals was fine, but living with them so close was irritating. A V addict and his garrulous sister who rather than remaining pleasant, accused him of keeping them close so he could have something to eat, while other humans were turned zombie.

This could be some sort of test, but Godric doubted God would waste time on a sinner such as him. He should concentrate on saving humans, not listening to these two whispering about a self-centered vampire who thought only of himself. Not unusual behavior for vampires, but the thrill of tearing flesh apart usually kept them around to take care of zombies. It brought to mind the explanation Isabel tried to give him regarding metrosexual and ubersexual, which actually had little relevance to sexual practices since they were a names for a selfish lifestyle focused on consumerism. Godric felt either was a transparent excuse for blatant narcissism. And now modern vampires, drinking fake blood out of bottles, perhaps using straws, while wanting to keep their clothing neat and clean, dreading the thought of dried blood under their fingernails, and worrying about their hair. After rising for the first time, they probably never rested in the earth again.

Dreading what Godric had found out because he was sitting still at his computer, leaning forward while resting his forehead on one of his hands, Jason asked him, "How bad is it?"

When the vampire did not move or answer, Jason got closer, calling, "Godric?"

Godric leaned back in his chair, and replied, "Yes?"

"Is everything okay, or it's gotten worse?"

"I can't tell. The news on the Internet is contradictory, and I'm not sure what on the police dispatch is duplicates or false reports. There will be more vampires available tonight to aid the police, and now the humans in the area should be mostly aware of what's going on. Many humans in this area know how to handle guns. We should get this under control in a few nights."

"A few?"

"I don't want to be overly optimistic. There is a protest against what we are doing."

"Why? Aren't zombies deadly?"

"I concur, but it seems some would rather have the danger of zombies than the help of vampires. Nan'll handle it. She's arriving in Dallas in a couple hours."

"That vampire from T.V.?" Sookie asked.

"Yes," Godric agreed. Humans had no idea of Nan's position other than as the main AVL spokesperson. He already got confirmation from his King and the Authority that zombies were a top priority so it was not unexpected that the Authority would move Nan here to discuss the issue with humans who were under some illusion that zombies weren't as dangerous as vampires. The rate of infection made hesitation dangerous. "We will be meeting at the Hotel Carmilla later. The two of you can return to the hotel with Eric and I."

"Is Jessica still there, or did she go to New Orleans with Bill?"

"Who is Jessica?" Godric asked. Jason didn't know who she was either.

"Bill's vampire child. She only got turned a couple weeks ago."

"His queen did not request her return. I hope she went with him, if not, she did not answer my call last night for all vampires in the area to report to me."

"How would she know?"

"Every vampire visiting this area should check in with Stan or Isabel. They would have contacted her. Perhaps Eric saw her, and gave her different instructions, knowing her age. She should have stayed with her maker, or perhaps his, since her area sheriff was with me."

"Maybe she joined a group that were going to do something."

"She may have. That would not have been wise. If Jessica is found tonight, she will receive clear instructions."

"Why wouldn't it have been wise?"

"If she acted too human, drainers might notice her. Or if she acted too human, vampires may have noticed her. The only thing she would not be in danger from is zombies."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Sookie outed Barry's ability in the book to the Dallas vampires, and he was then 'employed' by the King of Texas when they next met. Based on Lorena's short taste of Barry and his blood tasting deliciously different, my *guess* is he is also part fae. I don't believe it's confirmed or denied in either the show or books, but in the books, Sookie and Barry were able to link their powers to extend their range by holding hands so the assumption is their telepathy is similar.

**True Blood and Zombies**

**Chapter 4**

Godric spent time till sunset on the computer and phone, usually not in English. He also changed the main frame of his television to regular news for the humans so they would stop questioning what he read online. He had a distinct preference for quiet during the day, if he was staying awake. Since Godric had been wakeful for so long in that basement, the ache he felt was painful. A few hours of rest this morning only made his body crave it more, rather than reduce his penance for daring to fight his need to become dead when the sun ruled the sky.

There were spotty reports of possible zombies in other cities, as far as Chicago and New York. Godric wondered if it was individuals infected in or around Dallas that traveled by plane, or a fresh outbreak unrelated to what was happening locally. He could not imagine why something like this would start in Dallas. Usually, there was some sort of warning among the supernatural community, such as a demand for payment or an apology. Around here, things were quiet, since he asked all vampires to be on their best behavior due to the Fellowship and his own desire to live in peace with humans. They didn't even hassle weres much, since the dual-natured were interested to see how vampires dealt with open hatred.

He also heard Sookie Stackhouse complain to her brother about they were trapped here when they could be helping others in Louisiana. Other than Jason and her shooting zombies in the head, Godric had no idea what she thought she could do. She wasn't saying it aloud, and he did not want to regain her attention by asking. Why would a telepath have an advantage over zombies?

Eric rose. Godric stood, and allowed Eric use of his computer while he dressed.

He heard Sookie asking, "When are we going to the hotel, Eric?"

"Later, it isn't even dark yet, woman."

Due to the irrationality of pets, Godric had considered that her rudeness was due to her holding him responsible for her vampire's departure from the area, rather than realizing Compton was lazy and not interested in protecting human lives. Now, she irritated Eric also. Although a telepath was rare, neither of them could spare the time now to investigate Compton's scheme for her or himself. What was he going to do with her? She'd walk to New Orleans, if she thought Compton was waiting there for her. Her brother might try to prevent that, or he might follow to protect her. Perhaps he'd trade her body, blood and yet unknown, undoubtedly imagined, zombie-fighting talents for V.

Why did humans pick the worst times to display their baser instincts? Newlin attacked his house, rather than using those people with guns to protect other humans from zombies during the day.

Godric returned and was staring at his computer screen to comprehend what Eric was doing, since there appeared to be a lot of naked flesh, when his confusion was interrupted by an odd question from the woman, "Is that what you're wearing?"

Knowing he was the only one that had changed clothes so far, Godric mentally reviewed his attire. Plain trousers, sandals and a light pullover sweater. His feet were clean and the zipper of his pants was closed. He assumed she was talking to someone else, and disapprovingly asked Eric in Old Norse, "[Why are you watching pornography?]"

"[I was looking at your bookmarks, besides I'm watching it with you.]"

"[This has not been on my computer before. I don't want to watch this. I'm busy, and you should be doing something important.]"

"[This is the whole reason why man made the Internet.]"

Godric lightly smacked the back of Eric's head, and moved closer to the Stackhouses. He picked up the phone and dialed Stan's room to see if he had risen yet.

Eric closed the browser with the streaming video, and looked at the news sites that Godric had been viewing, tabbed on the browser window that he left open for Eric.

"What?" Stan answered.

"Stan, have you risen for the evening?"

"Yes, sheriff. I've already watched the security camera files from earlier."

"I suppose you realize some of the staff is trapped above our rooms then. What I was calling to ask is may I please borrow some of your clothes for Eric?"

Eric turned his head and glared at Godric. He did not ask for clothes. He could buy his own, if he wanted to.

In a neighboring crypt, Stan was momentarily torn. He did not like Eric, but Godric was asking, and he said please. Stan did not want to disappoint Godric so replied, "Anything he needs, sheriff."

Sookie had her arms crossed over her chest. She was tired of being down here, locked up and ignored. She had to get home, and she needed to find Bill. Godric couldn't even bother responding to her jibe about his clothes. Eric said they were supposed to be meeting vampire kings tonight, and Godric was wearing nothing special with a pair of sandals.

"Thank you, Stan. I'll come over now."

Godric was putting the phone back on the cradle when Sookie asked, "What about me?"

"You need more clothes, Miss Stackhouse? We'll be returning you to the hotel this evening."

"No, I want to get out of here now."

Jason said, "Later's fine. Didn't ya see the T.V., Sook? They're in the streets."

"We can't stay in Dallas, Jason. We gotta get home."

"Sookie, you live next to a graveyard," Eric reminded her.

"So?"

"Some caution might be best."

"Wait," Jason said. "You mean like buried people could come out of the ground?" He was thinking of Gran and his parents.

"Perhaps," Eric answered, keeping the Stackhouses' attention while Godric disappeared. "Zombies are different. The magic that animates them takes different forms. Some are stronger or smarter. There's also variations on what they eat, and what comes back from the dead."

"But they're stupid, like in the movies?" Jason asked.

"It doesn't need to be smart to kill you."

"Godric left?" Sookie said, uncrossing her arms, and balling her fists at her side, while looking around.

"He will return," Eric responded.

"How likely is it that there'll be zombies in our graveyard?" Jason asked, trying to get Sookie to focus on something important.

"I don't know. I have seen it happen, but that was long ago," Eric answered. "The way information is communicated now on television focuses on the worst, but I have not seen anything about a source. For humans, it will be unexplained, but they are not admitting that corpses that were simply lying and waiting for burial were reanimated. They are focusing on the bitten. I admit that is a very important message, but not helping anyone decide what to do, other than the advice to lock themselves inside. That might be bad advice for someone who lives where Sookie does."

"You've never been to my house, Eric."

"No, I haven't, but Bill said you lived next to him, with a cemetery in between."

"Maybe Bill's there now, making it safe," Sookie theorized.

"Not during the day. Additionally, if he was summoned to New Orleans, he needs to go there first."

"Why would Bill get summoned to New Orleans?"

"I am interested in knowing that myself. It did bring him under extra scrutiny, and you."

"Me?"

Eric shrugged. Pets rarely knew their master's real plans, and with her habit of constantly speaking, he wouldn't tell Sookie the truth. She might be good at telling the fake story of what he wanted people to believe such as William Compton was mainstreaming and returned home to Bon Temps. Eric returned home for a couple decades at a time, so it was not an unlikely tale. Although Eric had a farm now, with a beautiful view of the water, rather than going back to the exact spot he lived on as a human. Too many memories there, in addition to everything no longer being close to the way it was when he was alive. A farm, still simple the last time he dwelt there, could allow him to pretend it was not centuries later. Everyone was gone, except Godric and whoever murdered his family.

Godric appeared in front of Sookie, and held out a Neiman Marcus shopping bag, "Stan said you can have these, Miss Stackhouse."

"What?"

"Clothes. You were angry when I did not ask you if you needed more when I went to get some for Eric?"

Godric had some pants folded over his arm, and a light blue sweater folded in half over them.

"I'm angry that you're holding me prisoner."

"I do not consider you my prisoner. My household staff is also sequestered below ground, due to the civil unrest. You fell asleep in this room. During the day, I do not allow the door to be opened to my resting place without my knowledge."

"Eric opened it."

Godric's patience was wearing thin with this human. How could she compare herself to Eric? "I gave him permission. In a few hours, you will be returned to the Hotel Carmilla."

Eric interjected, "Sookie, you are confused and having difficulty comprehending the danger zombies pose. If you go anywhere, I suggest you stay with your brother, and I'll tell Jessica to go with you, after showing her what to do with a zombie. Between the two of them, you should be as well-protected as most humans who insist on traveling any distance right now."

"You bring up an interesting point, Eric," Godric mused, looking thoughtful. "Travel will become difficult."

"So, you brought me clothes?" Eric asked.

"Yes, Stan received this as a gift, does not wear it, and believes it should fit you."

Eric stopped his sneer when he saw the emblem on the front. He could wear Versace.

"With the trousers, I think you are about the same size as Stan, but he gave me multiple pairs." Godric looked at them, then said, "One's tight, one fits Stan well, and he said the other pair is loose."

Visually, Eric did not have a preference since they were all dark colored.

Still simmering, Sookie pressed, "Ain't ya supposed to be meeting some kings? You ain't dressing up for it?"

Eric looked over, and replied, "Yes, but neither of us is expected to disguise ourselves. I'm a Viking, and Godric," Eric put a hand down the back of Godric's neck to turn his shirt label out for inspection, "is usually referred to as a barbarian. Since he's wearing Dolce and Gabbana, I believe we are properly reflecting our superior pillaging skills."

"Barbarian?" Jason repeated in disbelief. "Shit."

"My origin is what it is," Godric replied, not bothering to correct the misconception he preferred, and that Eric helped further. The Stackhouses may not even realize he was not a barbarian, if he told the truth. His native language was Latin. However, ancient people did not have electricity so may all be the same to them. Besides, they did not care. One wanted her vampire master, and her brother may still be addicted to V waiting for the opportunity to take advantage of any injury to Eric or himself. Too many lives were at stake to waste time catering to them. She did not want their protection so they needed to go, despite Eric's protest that she was special for more than her ability to know the evil thoughts of her fellow man. Her enticing smell was tempting, but all the noise she made negated that.

Sitting, now that Eric had vacated the desk chair, Godric found humans had come up with an interesting explanation for zombies on what he thought had been a reputable web site. Hell was full of sinful souls so the damned now were forced to walk the earth. He pondered it for a moment, then concluded that was an insightful point of view. It was hard to believe that another, even if they were supernatural, unleashed something like this. What reason could there be to cause such widespread suffering?

Sookie was pestering Eric again, as soon as she saw him reenter the room. "So once we go to the hotel, you'll take care of getting us a flight home tonight?"

"Everyone who is well is trying to get out of Dallas, Sookie. Far from Dallas. You may have to drive, and I'd suggest waiting till there is less traffic."

"Drive?" Sookie asked with what Godric thought was an indignant tone.

"Bon Temps is four hours from here by car. You'd sit at the airport longer."

In Old Norse, Godric suggested, "[Can you get her drunk so she passes out? I cannot believe the amount of noise she makes. People are dying, and neither her nor her vampire seem to care.]"

Eric responded, "[Sookie is obsessed with protecting her family and friends.]"

"Hey," Sookie exclaimed, recognizing her name.

Ignoring her, Godric continued, "[But not about her brother? With us is safer.]"

"[But you heard he was a V addict.]"

"[I admire his use of a nonlethal weapon in the church also. He claims to have reformed. I'd rather he'd stay here so we know if he's still an addict, than trading his sister for his vice.]"

"Why are you talking about me, when I'm right here in the room with ya?"

Jason knew his sister, and that she pretty much did what she wanted when she got something into her head. If he told her to be quiet and wait a few more hours, she'd only get more heated. He tried to signal to her, but it was too late. She already had her arms crossed over her chest.

Godric took his phone off the pad that charged it and centered Eric's, before texting Isabel. If she had risen for the evening, he could join her to discuss Hugo. An unpleasant discussion, yet hopefully more constructive.

His phone made a noise and he looked at Isabel's reply. To Eric, he said, "I am going to talk to Isabel about Hugo."

"All Hugo wanted was to be a vampire like Isabel so he wouldn't get old on her."

Now, Jason was sure Sookie had crossed the line. Godric had stopped walking and stared at her.

"Your name is not Isabel," he responded. He listened to every word Hugo and her exchanged for the past two days. Sookie seemed to have forgotten he conveniently showed up to save her from Gabe because he could hear them.

"I'm just saying if ..."

"Do not speak of things you do not understand," Eric growled. He knew Godric's views on turning, and his opposition to the sudden influx of new vampires causing incidents at an unprecedented rate. Greedy vampires turning humans for money even, such as Eddie Gauthier's maker.

"I know ..."

"You don't," Godric interrupted. "You know nothing. I have heard you raving for days. New Orleans is east of here. Call your master, and get your instructions so you will stop harassing us."

"Who's harassing who?" Sookie challenged.

Godric waved his hand briefly in the air to show his frustration before disappearing.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Sookie?" Eric asked.

"What?"

Jason commented, "You're acting crazy, and trying to take us all with you. You got your period or something?"

"What are you talking about, Jason? We're trapped in a basement, and even though my jailer's changed, I'm still a prisoner after days and I don't even get a thank you out of that …"

"Choose your words carefully," Eric warned.

"Oh come on, didn't you see the way he was giving orders last night?"

Eric and Jason gave each other puzzled looks. Eric thinking perhaps her brother knew what was wrong with her, since Eric could sense it was not currently Sookie's time of the month. Jason was thinking that zombies would not be killing them, and was wondering if he could beg for a quick death.

"Sookie, I have noted you speak boldly at times, but your current attitude is not endearing. If Godric tells me to hurl both of you onto I-20, I don't think I can think of a rational reason why I shouldn't. Could you at least quiet down and come up with a plan, before hitching or walking to Louisiana?"

"You're supposed to give me a plane ride back."

"Flights may be canceled. Haven't you been paying attention? Other than religious fanatics, or outright vampire haters, humans are generally not opposed to vampires fending off zombies. Although it is a hasty decision, this problem can grow exponentially, and most realize that. This outbreak has an incredibly high rate of infection, and besides not getting bitten, it appears that black gook that their blood turns into could transmit the disease, if you are not wearing protection over your mouth or eyes. Why don't you call Bill? Also, wait to meet up with Jessica later. Even a vampire as young as her is immune to zombies and should be strong enough to fight them. You may also want to check on the traffic conditions, before setting off so you don't get stuck outside at dawn with her. I'll make sure you have enough True Blood so she won't turn on you on the trip."

"Jessica would never ..."

"Get hungry? You really know nothing about vampires, Sookie, so I suggest you stop acting like you do."

"I think a plan would be a good idea," Jason said. "I don't care what Bill wants since he took off without us, and I kind'a get what Godric's sayin' 'bout if you're in his area, and there's an emergency, there's a duty to do the right thing. That's why I want to get home and help out."

"So do I," Sookie contended.

"Consider how you will get there alive then. Getting you outside Dallas will not be hard, but Godric has had all the vampires in his area come to Dallas. If you keep annoying him, he will not offer you anyone to the border between our two areas."

"Wait, your area borders his?"

"Of course."

"That's a lot of Texas," Jason commented.

"Someone other than Sookie Stackhouse or William Compton must have a degree of trust in his capabilities."

"I didn't say I didn't trust him."

"You don't like Godric giving orders to Billy because he only takes orders from you? Did you read that in some periodical that gives advice about love and vampires?"

"Just stop, Eric."

"Perhaps I will when you stop spouting nonsense."

Godric reentered at the top of the stairs, walking slowly and talking on his phone in French, "[... your call last night, dear heart, I was thinking of you earlier today. Is Andre still in Europe watching over your interests?]

"[No, not that. I'm concerned if they stop air travel, it may be a long time before you see your Andre again. When things moved slower, I felt the distance between Eric and I, when I was here and he was still in the Old World. I would not wish that upon you.]

"[Who? … Oh … I do not know about that. The woman spoke of needing to return home with her brother, last I saw her.]

"[Yes, her brother was here in Dallas also, and I believe they would travel together. He claimed to be skilled with firearms, and had guns with ammunition. There was the question of Compton's progeny traveling with them.]

Sookie's hands went to her hips at the mention of Bill's name.

"[I have little knowledge of that. She did not check in as a visitor to my area, or respond to my call for all vampires to report to me. However, Eric said she was new, so I assumed her maker would instruct her. Since I received some information secondhand, did you also request her to New Orleans? Her maker should keep her close since I heard she was only weeks-old, so it may be dangerous for her to travel with the Stackhouses.]"

Eric's hand went over Sookie's mouth and he hissed, "Godric's talking to the Queen of Louisiana. He's inquiring about Bill and Jessica. He does not know if Jessica is here or there, but has forgiven her for not complying with vampire rules because her maker should deal with the formalities, considering her age."

"I heard my name," Sookie growled.

"Yes," Godric agreed, having finished his call quickly, sensing that Sookie was about to have another outburst. "Her Highness was unaware that your brother was also in Dallas, or so she claimed. It's difficult to get the truth out of her." Switching to Old Norse, he added, "[Her main surprise was my claim regarding the vampire child.]"

"[Magnus ordered her made. Another was staked by him, and to replenish our numbers, he was forced to become a maker.]"

"[That is ridiculous. We do not need to replenish our numbers when the immature beget more without learning all their lessons first. Who was staked and what was the recompense set at?]"

"[Hot Rain's Longshadow, and Bill was not ordered to pay anything.]"

"If you're talking about Longshadow, he was gonna kill me."

"[He better keep heading east then. Hot Rain will hunt him down.]"

Eric smiled and agreed, "[It is only right. And what the girl did not say is I was there and witnessed it. The staking was not necessary since I am older, faster and stronger.]"

"[It would seem odd that a vampire of that age would allow himself to be staked by an inferior. He was probably looking to you for interference and was caught off guard.]"

"[I agree, master.]"

Godric frowned as his cell phone made a noise. He was not fond of telephone conversations. His face hardened as he studied the screen. Why was the Magister calling him?

"Magister," he greeted.

Eric glared at the Stackhouses, Sookie in particular, and put his finger to his lips. Godric edged closer to Eric, and his child leaned to listen to the conversation in Spanish.

"[ … accusation of stealing Sophie-Anne's human pet.]"

"[I am not understanding what you are saying, Magnus. I spoke to her only minutes ago, and she mentioned nothing.]"

"[You spoke to her?]"

"[Yes, she had called me last night about Compton being too important to utilize against zombies, as all vampires in my area were requested to protect humans by me. Today, I was thinking about humans stopping air travel, and was thinking about Andre in Europe since I had recently heard from Sophie-Anne, so I thought to call her to express my thoughts on the possibility of a long separation.]"

Magnus growled, "[Compton? One week he's staking vampires for a human, then another he's too good to protect our cattle from zombies?]"

"[May I ask about that, Magister? Eric mentioned he was commanded to become a maker, once I heard that I might have a fledgling vampire left behind in my area when he departed. I still need to confirm her whereabouts.]"

"[Sophie-Anne requested clemency from the Authority for him, as a first offense.]"

"[She went over your head?]"

"[He used to be a member of her court, procuring humans for her use. That might be why she asked for him to return. Her people use them up at an incredible rate.]"

"[A never ending task,"] Godric commented in agreement.

"[Back to the reason of my call, Godric, do you have any human pets at this time?]"

"[Not I. I have not had any since I came to the New World with my Polish parents to escape communism. I released them when my paperwork claimed I was eighteen, so there would be no legal repercussions for them losing track of my whereabouts. I did give them monetary recompense, beside the persuasion I used to get our paperwork approved. They were very unhappy in Poland, and wanted to immigrate here to practice their religion freely.]"

In a bored tone, Magnus said, "[I don't need a history of your pets, just an answer to Sophie-Anne's claim that you snatched her human named Sookie Stackhouse.]"

To give himself a moment to think of a proper response, Godric asked, "[What sort of name is that?]"

"[American?]"

Godric made a derisive sound to agree, then said, "[Last night, she was in Dallas with her brother. I do not recall either making a request from me to return to their mistress in New Orleans. I can inquire if Stan or Isabel received that request. I was busy with the zombies yesterday evening. I do not believe I have met either one previously. Should I detain them if they are still in this area?]"

"[Have you had blood from either of them?]"

"[I have not fed in a couple months, Magister, and I only feed from the willing since the Revelation, without resorting to glamour.]"

"[You are impossible, my friend. And no, don't bother trying to locate this runaway pet for Sophie-Anne. Let her track her through their bond. You have enough to do with Nan, Roman, Lamar and zombies in your city.]"

"[I heard on the human news that other cities have them.]"

"[Yes, they're running around getting their placards ready to declare it the end of the world. Sheep.]"

"[Magnus,]" Godric chided, "[that is not the proper attitude, but if you like to consider yourself a shepherd, you are welcome in my area to assist in protecting them. I, for one, am very concerned. One that was bitten, turned quite quickly last night. This bodes ill, at the very least.]"

"[Did they really try to kill you today while you rested?]"

"[I confused them long enough for the police to arrive.]"

"[And you will still try to save their miserable lives, for something other than food?]"

"[You have called me hopeless before.]"

"[You are too good for that rabble. You should all grab a herd of humans and move them to somewhere secure. There's too many trying to think for themselves, and they'll end up killing any that we aren't controlling.]"

"[Man can accomplish great things without us, and perhaps you will be pleasantly surprised this time.]"

"[I'd strike a wager with you, but unlike others your age, you do not cart around a museum.]"

"[Alas, I am simple, as you say.]"

"[That is why I believe you don't go picking up Sophie-Anne's discards.]"

"[Shall I call you, if I uncover anything about them? I believe the sister's services were available for hire because she is a telepath and can read human minds.]"

Magnus huffed, "[That's probably not the only thing Sophie-Anne whores her out for.]"

"[I agree. Glamouring is more precise.]"

"[If there's anything of true interest, you may call on me. I suspect it's another of Sophie-Anne's stints at trying to start some drama, since you reported zombies first.]"

"[I truly wish that was not the case, Magister.]"

"[You are one of the few that I can believe means that. Good hunting tonight, barbarian.]"

"[Thank you, Magister, and have a pleasant evening.]"

Eric waited till Godric put his phone in his pocket and said, "You are such a kiss ass."

"He has power, and likes to believe he is always right. I agree with him, and then that is that."

"Is Bill okay?"

"I was not speaking to Compton," Godric answered. "He was mentioned because there is some confusion regarding you and your brother. A vampire claimed that you belong to him or her, but I was under the impression that it was Compton. Who do the two of you belong to?"

"I don't belong to anyone but me," Sookie replied haughtily.

Jason asked, "Who? We only know Bill, and y'all from the Church last night."

"Miss Stackhouse is considered a commodity because she's a telepath." Godric wanted to get to the bottom of what was going on, and he wanted an answer now without having to waste much time on it. "I was going to let the two of you go, but if there is an extra value attached to you, I would not want to pay a penalty for letting you go on your way."

"You got a telepath already."

"I do?"

"Yeah, Barry works at the Hotel Carmilla as a bellboy."

Eric asked, "The one that gave the message to Bill that you were in the basement of the church? I overheard him, but did not see him. I left to assist you, since Bill was occupied."

"What?"

"His maker arrived the first evening you went missing, and he would not respond to me whether you needed assistance or not, when you did not return. However, Isabel said Hugo was well and not alarmed."

"Why was she here?"

"I'm not sure how the two of them met here in Dallas. Godric told me she does not live in this area. "

"She does not," Godric agreed, not sure what Eric's plan was. With her irrational attachment to her master, Eric's words should mean nothing, even if he spoke the truth. "As Compton's maker, she could find him anywhere."

"Is she still in Dallas?"

"I am not certain," Godric replied. "I will know later this evening, if Lorena is as cooperative as she was last night."

"Lorena?" Sookie repeated. What a stupid name.

"Oh, you tricked it out of me," Godric admitted. "You will give me the other telepath, that lives here in Dallas, as collateral, to hold in case you are injured or killed before your real vampire master or mistress tracks you with their blood bond?"

"What?" Jason asked.

"If your sister's value is her ability, I will have a replacement on hand and be willing to allow the two of you to leave while others fight over your ownership. I am not interested in detaining you for any other reason, and if this other person lives in Dallas, it would be convenient for us both. I could pay him for the time he misses from work."

"I ain't owned by no one."

"Have you exchanged blood with multiple vampires?"

"No."

"Then it will resolve itself, if you do not drink any more vampire blood."

"Wait," Jason said. "You are saying you are going to hold someone hostage to allow us to leave?"

"Hostage is a strong word. I can protect this other telepath from zombies, and if I need to keep him safe, other vampires, until there is a legal resolution regarding the two of you."

"What do mean, legal resolution?" Sookie demanded. "Slavery's illegal."

Godric looked to Eric, and asked, "Can you explain it better?"

"Perhaps. Sookie, when Bill brought you to Fangtasia the first time, he said you were his. You agreed. I also know the two of you have shared blood. Since then, has any other vampire given you their blood? Or did you agree with another vampire claiming you were hers?"

"Hers? Like who? Bill's maker?"

"Lorena is not the one saying you are hers, but did Bill say anything about you becoming another vampire's, for any reason? For your telepathy, for protection, anything?"

"No."

"Then I suspect you're still Bill's. Call him, and verify with him you are allowed to travel back home."

"Maybe Bill asked that Lorena to help us get back to Bon Temps," Jason suggested.

Eric's eyes widened, and he commented, "Let me know if that's the case." He suspected neither of them would make it to the state line in Lorena's company.

"Yes," Godric agreed. "She may have been joking, but any vampire that calls humans bloodbags, usually treats them as such. I don't know her, so I am not sure of what she finds humorous."

Sookie called Bill on her cell phone, but she got voice mail. She hoped that meant he was still around here, where it was almost night.

While she was doing that, Godric asked Eric in Old Norse, "[Why are telepaths special, if we can glamour humans to answer questions? Sophie-Anne must know this frivolous accusation, when so much more important matters are being decided, will cause displeasure. Added to that, is calling vampires out of my area when I have declared an emergency.]"

"[I knew a psychic once, but nothing remarkable. Truly, I do not know what is wrong with this girl at the moment. She was not like this in Shreveport. She was slightly disrespectful, but sweet and deliciously innocent.]"

"[Sweet? I have never known you to let simply being female to cloud your judgment so much, my child.]"

"[I agree that her behavior since her master left her has not been acceptable. However, I'd rather make her mine, then allow her to go.]"

"[You are addled.]"

"[I don't know what it is.]"

"[I have noticed she smells pleasant. That would not be enough for me.]"

"[You don't like her fire?]"

"[You mean the things that spew from her mouth?]"

After Sookie snarled at her phone, she recrossed her arms over her chest in annoyance at the two vampires rudely speaking in another language again. Jason spun her by the elbow and lowly warned, "Sook, whatever you're about to say, don't say it. They're right. We need a plan to get home. Once we're no longer with vampires, we got to keep cool heads. There was enough on the T.V. to show us that zombies are as serious as they said last night, when they first popped up. Bill was absolutely wrong on that, and if he tells you to walk to New Orleans, I'm gonna knock you over the head, rather than lettin' ya go off and doin' that. You're all I got left, and it seems like you're hellbent on getting yourself killed."

"Jason, we got to get home."

"I agree with getting back to Bon Temps, but we can't be stupid about it. If they offer us some kind of help or advice, don't let your stubborn pride get in the way."

"What makes you think they will?"

"Besides them not having a real intention of seeing us dead? I don't know. After listening to you all day, I'm pissed at you too."

"What?"

"Your mouth won't quit. They said last night they'd protect us, and you go calling yourself a prisoner, when ya know people were lurking out there in the sunlight with guns. What makes you think they don't got more people across the street or in the trees with rifles? We go running out there, and bam, we're shot dead. Or we go running out there, without any idea of where we're going, and bam, we're zombie food. You've seen the movies. They get together in packs and that's when the guys like us that can shoot a gun, can't shoot them fast enough. They'll swarm all over us."

"I'm not gonna do something stupid, Jason."

"Really? Who's tellin' them that there's another telepath in town to use so you can be on your merry way? What this other person ever do to you?"

"Maybe Godric will save his life, like he did ours."

"Shouldn't that be his choice?"

"It will be," Godric responded. "I can give Barry some options, but first, I need to meet with him. If he is not working, can you get him for me, Mr. Stackhouse?"

"Me?"

"I am not so lenient that I'd let the other telepath pretend to go fetch him. Besides, you are not under the control of another vampire, so you would likely return for your sister. I have doubts whether your sister would return for you, if William Compton instructed her to leave you."

"No, I wouldn't."

Jason looked at his sister. He was not sure if what Godric was saying wasn't true.

"We will be leaving for the hotel once we search the house, property and surrounding area. If you were changing your clothes, or using the rest room, now would be the time. We may not be able to take a direct route by car."

Godric disappeared, and Eric paused to say, "Could you stay out of trouble?"

"What do you take me for?" Sookie asked.

Eric just shook his head, then raced up the stairs.

Isabel secured the doors, after Godric, Eric and Stan went up. The group in the basement watched their progress on the squares on the large television, when they slowed enough to be seen.

Eric and Stan each found a couple of police, but there was no one else around. They returned to the house, made sure everything was locked, doors and windows, and returned downstairs.

Returning to Jason and Sookie, Eric said, "We are ready to take you to the hotel."

Godric unplugged his iPad from the charger, while Eric led the way up and through the house. In the back hall, Godric asked loudly, "Can we take the Toyota truck?"

A female voice yelled in return, "It is yours."

He muttered, "But I don't drive it," and handed a set of keys to Stan. Godric sent out a group text to his local contact list that he was heading to the Hotel Carmilla.

To Jason and Sookie, the vehicle Stan unlocked was not a truck. This was a big SUV. A truck was what Jason drove.

Eric was standing beside it, and Godric told him, "You can ride in front."

Jason went around to the far side, after putting his bags in the back, along with the shopping bag Sookie left behind. He noticed that the garage had more doors, and there was a different car in each bay. There was a large, old-style, bronze-colored Cadillac sedan next to the Toyota FJ Cruiser, and beyond that a gleaming black, European-style sedan, with a royal blue convertible with a cloth top, lower to the ground, and barely visible on the far side of that.

From inside the back seat, Godric said to him, "My car cannot fit five, and I cannot ask Stan to risk damage to his."

The vampire had slid in the middle before Sookie to sit between them. Godric already had the screen lit to that flat computer thing and was tracing his finger across the screen while it changed underneath. Jason did not know much about computers, but he knew they didn't have something like that at Bon Temps Regional High School, when he went, or even the sheriff's office.

When they started to roll backward, Godric shifted and slid forward, kneeling on the floor. "I was in the way of you fastening your seat belts?" he inquired.

Both of them reached up and pulled their belts across their bodies. They could have done it with Godric still on the seat, but neither was in the habit of putting their seat belts on in the back seat because only front seat passengers were required to wear them, by law.

Stan was on the street by the time they were buckled up, and Godric leaned back onto the seat to begin texting something. Fast.

The radio got turned on, and Stan said, "What the heck? Music?" He hit a preset button and got talk, but the subject was traffic, not zombies. Dallas has a long list of trouble spots with 'abandoned' used frequently.

Jason and Sookie saw Godric bring up a map on his screen, and he advised Stan of a possible route, before he went back to scrolling text on his screen and sending more texts.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Repeating Author's Note: Sookie outed Barry's ability in the book to the Dallas vampires, and he was then 'employed' by the King of Texas when they next met. Based on Lorena's short taste of Barry and his blood tasting deliciously different, my *guess* is he is also part fae. I don't believe it's confirmed in either the show or books.

New Author's Note: Bill stated he did not have a refrigerator when he served cans of warm Fresca. Although I do enjoy an occasional taste of Fresca, I am puzzled why someone standing in a grocery store would pick out that flavor at random. Could it be based on a recommendation from Homer Simpson? (he spit it out in disgust when told he was drinking Fresca instead of bear urine)

**True Blood and Zombies**

**Chapter 5**

Stan mentioned zombies in the streets on their drive, and Godric would make a noise of acknowledgment before texting at an unseen speed, to the eyes of the humans on either side of him. Sookie and Jason barely gave the vampire between them any notice since they were looking at the zombies. The seriousness of the situation was sinking into Sookie's mind, and she was more determined than ever to get back to Bon Temps, Bill or no Bill.

Eric rode quietly. He was at odds with his maker over Sookie. Godric's viewpoint was understandable since Sookie had been unruly, barring when she was asleep, since Bill left, or whatever he was plotting with Sophie-Anne. There had not been time to discuss what Godric was doing in that church basement. Reviewing his maker's words, Eric was of the opinion Godric did not approve of being 'rescued'.

The Magister was under the impression that Bill procured humans for Sophie-Anne. It would not take a skilled vampire to do that in a city like New Orleans. Many humans who wanted to see vampires and get closer to them thought that the Crescent City was a mecca to them. It was a welcoming place to their kind, but Eric would not want to dwell there. The sea was too high in relation to the land. Perhaps it was a Viking prejudice, or an excuse because he did not find the music to his taste.

How did a vampire go from luring humans to deciding to mainstream in so short a time? Bill made no mention of his previous work when he made the move to Area 5. Many vampires were not in the direct service of another, so Eric had not questioned him. Though, the whole ruse of mainstreaming, finding the shack he built years ago, and dwelling amongst humans seemed too much trouble to ensnare Sookie. Eric considered that he may be creating a scenario in his head to justify saving Sookie and going against Godric's immediate wishes. His maker would understand later, if Bill was duping Sookie. Godric may not be so lenient if Eric's only protest was that Bill was duping him. That's what vampires did, and Godric expected Eric to forgive the small things.

Unless something happened, Sookie would be free to return home, undoubtedly doing something reckless enough to get herself killed, and Eric would be able to do nothing till Godric allowed him to return to his own area. He would not lie to Godric, nor have Pam call with some excuse.

Stan pulled them directly into the hotel's garage to park.

Godric continued texting, after handing his iPad to Stan to carry.

Jason carried his bags and the bag that Sookie was trying to ignore. Both of them had their pride, and even though they were poor, didn't take charity, like Gran taught them, but there were times when you had to put that aside and just go with it. Godric didn't say anything about it was a gift or they couldn't afford things, just some clothes he got together for Sookie in an effort to placate her till he got her back to the hotel, once it got dark. At least if Jason was carrying them, she wouldn't be able to throw them at Godric, or in the trash while he was around, without a fight.

Sookie held her temper in check when they got on the elevator to go up to the hotel. Eric's cell phone had made a noise and now he was texting something too.

When the door opened at the lobby level, she said, "I got my room key still so I'm gonna go up and pack."

"Right," Eric responded. "Let me check on Jessica, and talk to her."

Godric nodded, without looking at any of them, and stepped off the elevator, followed by Stan.

Eric pressed the button for their floor, and the doors closed.

"How soon can we leave?" Sookie asked.

"Although I am not in favor of you going tonight, until more is known about how and where you are going, you would need to go with enough time for Jessica."

"Do you think she's here?"

"She cannot travel as fast as Bill, and Godric was under the impression only Bill was summoned," Eric said, neglecting to mention that Bill's human was also supposed to be found since she was now the property of the Queen, without Sookie even knowing. "If I were summoned, I would get to New Orleans as quickly as possible."

"Do you ever get summoned?"

"Rarely, since I am never behind on payments. The Queen of Louisiana places an emphasis on financial obligations," Eric explained as he stepped out of the lift. He stopped when there was an electronic twittering and looked at his cell phone. He turned, and asked, "Sookie, did this hotel employee tell you he was leaving his job?"

"Barry?"

"Yes, Godric was told he is no longer employed here."

"No, and wasn't he working last night?"

"Perhaps I overheard someone else, outside your room delivering the message." Eric looked over Sookie's head, more at the wall, and his voice changed as he recited, "I have a message for Bill Compton. He there?"

"That sounds like Barry."

The next thing Eric said was very unexpected, since it was not a male voice, but an accented female one, "I'm sorry. He's tied up right now. I'll be happy to pass it along."

"Who's that?" Sookie demanded. "That's not Jessica."

Jason's mouth was hanging open. This was damned freaky.

Eric resumed the male voice, and continued, "Tell him Sookie Stackhouse is in the basement of the Fellowship of the Sun church. She said the sheriff's there, and she's in some kind of trouble."

"And?"

"I left," Eric said, as he normally spoke. He began walking down the hall again. "The message seemed clear to me."

"But what about Bill?"

"I cannot come between a vampire and his maker, Sookie. If Lorena did not want Bill to go, I would waste time forcing her to allow him to leave. It seemed more expeditious to go myself. Besides, I risked catching them in the middle of something, and I have no desire to see William Compton naked and tied up, if Lorena meant that literally."

"Naked?"

"They were loud, and I made my own assumptions. That is why I relied on Isabel's assessment the previous night. I know Lorena is Bill's maker."

"But you'd risk anything to save Godric," Sookie said, pausing before putting her plastic key in the door. "I don't believe you wouldn't kick in a door, and beat it out of Bill."

"I was under the impression that if you were truly in trouble, even if Bill was occupied, he'd inform me. Isn't that what you would expect from him also?" Eric asked, feigning innocence. He wanted Sookie to reach her own inevitable conclusion.

"I expected Bill to come busting in there minutes after the sun went down. The first night, not last night, when y'all showed up."

"I can inquire of Lorena if Bill received the message. It's possible she was intercepting it, and Bill had no notion that you were in danger."

Sookie let out a long breath and opened the door. She didn't believe it. Besides not believing Eric completely, even with his silly voice trick, Sookie did not believe Bill thought she was perfectly fine when the plan was she was supposed to be in and out of that church with Hugo, and not gone overnight.

Eric paused and texted something.

"What are you doing?"

"Letting Godric know that you have no idea of Barry leaving his employment here. That's correct?"

"Of course."

"Maybe it's due to the zombies," Jason suggested. "Did this guy mention family or a girlfriend?"

"No, we didn't get much of a chance to talk," Sookie replied, regretting she didn't have more time to talk to Barry.

"Jessica is in the next room?"

"You'll have to see for yourself."

Eric gave Sookie a piercing look, and she said, "I mean I don't know, you can go look." Sookie waved her hand at the door that connected Jessica's room to theirs.

Knocking first and receiving no answer, Eric opened to door, then said, "What the … why does it smell like a butcher's in here?"

Jason and Sookie went over, and Eric continued from inside, "It's only a smell. I don't see anything. If she had clothes, they're gone."

Sookie went back and called, "Bill's things are still here, along with mine."

Eric circled around Jessica's hotel room, leaning closer to some of the furniture and sniffing. He then lifted the bed with one hand, but there were only some half-shriveled rose petals beneath it. No trace of what the prevailing smell was caused by.

In the doorway again, Sookie asked, "What are you doing?"

"There's an odd scent in here. Never mind, I can see Jessica is gone."

"Why's Bill's clothes still here, but not Jessica's?"

Eric shrugged and pulled out his phone to text Pam. She had sent him a message earlier about zombies in his area, but there was not much they could do about it. Godric had vampires with the Dallas police, and they were good at advising the humans. In a short time, they became trusted to 'serve and protect', rather than helping cover up crimes caused by vampires. Of course, they had not revealed anything they were not allowed to, but they could not lie about an outbreak of zombies. Godric and those above him gave permission to inform and aid humans, but other communities were not as willing to accept help from vampires. At the rate that this was spreading, they were going to lose their opportunity to remain in the position to act like they had a choice.

What Jason had guessed at last night was partially true. Vampires did not want humans killing themselves with their own stupidity. Besides being a food source, they also made synthetic blood and bottled it. Humans also provided electricity, running water, and picked up the trash. If anarchy erupted, money would become worthless, and Eric had a lot of it.

Ah, Eric had expected Pam to call him. He had a quick conversation with her in Swedish. Someone had to go to Compton's house to see which vampires were currently in residence. Bill wasn't returning his text or Sookie's call, and was being a big of a dick as his child labeled him to be with his dramatics.

Sookie was talking more to herself than her brother about having to pack Bill's shit. Eric was pleasantly surprised that Sookie could generate anger towards him, rather than lovingly folding his socks with a sappy smile on her face as she gave them an enraptured gaze.

Without Jessica or another vampire, would Godric allow him to return to Louisiana? Perhaps. He'd want answers first, from his maker, before anyone left.

"I will discuss this change of plans with Godric," Eric said. "Do not leave without talking to me."

"We gotta ..." Sookie started, but Jason butted in, "I have extra ammunition for other guns. Do you have somewhere I can trade for the guns I have?"

"I'll ask."

"Jason ..."

"What, Sook? It's useless to me if I don't have the right gun, and maybe I can get more for us, if we need it."

*** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood ***

Barry was in his apartment, staying quiet. The news said zombies were attracted by sound, so that meant he had to turn off the television and radio. The Internet worked, and Barry kept refreshing it on a Dallas news site. People were getting out of town, or waiting till nightfall for help from vampires. Idiots.

When he looked out the window, sometimes a zombie would shamble below. He was in no shape to try to go anywhere. He didn't have a gun, besides never having shot one. There was a bandage on his neck covering the raw-looking bite wound, and he was still light-headed from getting attacked last night. Vampires. Zombies. Shit. This was it. Barry was as good as dead.

Someone rang his doorbell. His didn't work well, it barely made a ringing sound, preceded and followed by an electronic, strained buzz as the ding was choked out of it.

Oh, there was that empty space where a mind should be. There was a vampire outside, along with a couple humans that did not think in English. Great. Unfortunately, they didn't think in Spanish either, which Barry had a decent shot of figuring out.

He stood completely still, hoping they'd go away.

"Barry?" an accented, sexy female voice called. "I can hear you breathing and your heart beating. I've been asked to take you to the Hotel Carmilla. Godric wishes to speak to you."

It didn't sound like that bitch that bit him last night. She had a heavy, probably fake, Southern accent, not Texan, when she asked for his message. This woman sounded like one of those James Bond girls from Russia.

Barry knew the name Godric. Enough humans at the hotel thought of him. The thing was none of them were vampires so who knew what was really the truth. Anyway, why would a vampire rumored to be over two thousand years old want to see him?

"No, thank you," he called back.

"You cannot say no to Godric. Come along. He will not be happy if I knock down your door. You will be safe from the zombies with us."

There was a sharp sound outside.

"That was for a zombie, not you, Barry. Our discussion is drawing them up the stairs."

"No, I don't want to go, and you can't make me."

"Barry, I can knock down your door, and have another human invite me in, if you hide. Then your door will be broken, and you will be in danger when you return home. Be sensible."

"Who are you? You're not from here, and neither are your men."

"I am Katherine. My companions are from now Russia, and I am from old Russia. Godric did ask me to retrieve you. You know him, working at the Hotel Carmilla? He is vampire sheriff of Dallas."

"The sheriff? Wasn't he at the Fellowship of the Sun church?"

There was another sharp pop outside.

"That was yesterday. Today, we have zombies and that church blames them on us, rather than using their wits. This Newlin is as dull as his father."

"What's causing them?"

"Not us, but we can talk in the car."

Two more quick pops.

"I break door down now?"

"No, I'll come," Barry replied. He didn't want his door broken down. If that happened, everything would get sorted out with the zombies, and he'd have to pay to get it fixed. Damned vampires.

He was pretty sure he didn't give his name last night to Compton or that woman with him, so how was he found? Barry fainted when they drained him, and then he woke up later in a cleaning closet with one of the maids screaming. He was fired on the spot because the staff was not supposed to get personal with the guests, and Barry had this huge wound on his neck, besides being there on his night or day off.

Opening the door, Barry recognized the female vampire as local from working at the hotel. She was beautiful, like lots of them. Pale blond hair, now in a high ponytail, icy blue eyes, pale, perfect skin, barely pink, full lips. Katherine had on a long, fitted jacket now, but Barry remembered in the winter, she wore one of those high, Russian type hats and had her hands in a fur muff.

Her human escort of three, looked like they were stock KGB extras with their dark hair and heavy eyebrows. They all had on brown, leather trench coats and had their black, snub-nosed guns drawn. One extended his arm, and shot a zombie that was climbing up the stairs. One shot, right in the middle of the forehead.

So in terms of possible survival, Barry was reasonably sure he'd make it alive to the Hotel Carmilla.

"You are wounded?" Katherine asked. "Who did that?"

"A vampire attacked me last night."

"Ah, no wonder Godric wants you found. Do not worry, there will be punishment for that."

"Me?"

"No, the vampire. Come. Our car is downstairs."

Barry wondered if he was getting his job back too. He wasn't sure he wanted it.

The vampire waved her hand to indicate that he should walk in the middle of them. He wasn't going to argue over that, especially when one of the men leaned over the railing and fired some more shots.

The stairs were now crowded with fallen zombies. When Barry slipped, Katherine jerked him up by the back of his shirt.

"Be careful of their black blood. It carries their disease so do not let it in your mouth or eyes," she advised. "Best shoot them from a distance to be safe."

Barry nodded, even though he had nothing to shoot with. Even if he did have a gun, he'd probably need to be right on top of them to hit them in the right spot.

They paused in the parking lot to allow the body guards to shoot any zombies that came out. Barry noted how efficiently they slapped fresh clips into their pistols, besides their excellent aim. One bullet per zombie.

Katherine explained, "For every one put down, it could mean many not bitten. Good for all."

"Did they train for this in Russia?"

"Not for the zombies. This is most unusual to have them rise in this quantity. Someone has done a great evil."

"Someone?" Barry repeated.

"Oh yes, this is no accident. Perhaps the strength with which they come was not understood, but these are not dead summoned to serve, but to kill. Even vampires can say this is evil."

The men talked in another language as they walked about, looking for any others, one gave a short laugh at something he noticed while looking down at one of the immobile bodies, then Katherine called them back, and they got into the large, black gleaming SUV.

Barry was not surprised. He loaded and unloaded enough luggage to know that vampires did not drive rusted out wrecks, pickup trucks, Honda Civics, or even went green with a Toyota Prius.

The men were still not thinking in English, but there were repeats of Katherine's name frequently in their minds, along with the occasional flitting of the name Godric.

Suspecting he'd recognize Godric the sheriff when he saw him, Barry wondered which vampire he was, out of all the locals that visited the Hotel Carmilla.

He also gave Sookie Stackhouse a passing thought. Was she safe, now that the sheriff was no longer at the church? Barry was sure that he made a huge mistake passing along her message to William Compton and that woman that was holed up with him in his hotel room. Neither left immediately to go help Sookie, and then he woke up in a closet on another floor in sorry shape.

How did Sookie give him that message? He thought hard of her name.

_'Barry?'_

_'Sookie? You're alive.'_

_'Yeah. Where you at?'_

_'I'm getting a ride to the hotel with the Russian mafia.'_

_'What?'_

_'They said the sheriff wants to see me and picked me up at my place.'_

'_Yes, Godric wants to see you.'_

Barry thought maybe he spoke with Sookie enough. Did she know that he was attacked last night when he delivered her message? That Compton had another woman in their hotel room? There was no mistake what that vampire bitch was up to in her lavender and lace lingerie. Then what was Barry supposed to think, except he was left for dead in a closet? Didn't want a dead body left in their hotel room, so he got dragged to another floor.

_'Barry?'_

_'What?'_

_'Are you scared?'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'Godric won't hurt you.' _Sookie had to believe that. She's the one that told Godric about Barry. What Godric said made sense. Barry lived in Dallas, and Godric would keep him safe.

_'Sookie, that's not what I'm most afraid of.'_

_'Zombies?'_

_'The group that picked me up are crack shots.'_

_'Then what?'_

_'I was attacked by vampires last night and left for dead. What if they see me before I get to point them out to Godric? I shouldn't even be talking to you.'_

_'Why not?'_

_'One of them was Bill Compton.'_

_'No!'_

That's kind of what Barry figured. He'd seen enough humans that thought they were boyfriends and girlfriends to these things, that they wouldn't believe the truth if they tripped over it.

_'Barry?' _

_'Barry?'_

Sookie was frantic. She didn't know if Barry couldn't hear her, or he was tuning her out. Bill couldn't have attacked him. It was impossible.

Jason had thought Sookie had worn herself out finally when she sat down and was looking into space, but then she popped up and ran out the door.

"Sook, where you goin'?" Receiving no answer, Jason cursed and followed after her.

Eric was waiting outside a conference room, with Stan and Godric inside speaking with their king and a group that arrived with him, while he discussed Jessica, or more like her total lack of care with Pam, who was at Compton's house, finding no Bill, no bottles of Blood, not even a refrigerator, but Jessica and a human male, who was probably in danger of getting drained since Bill couldn't be bothered with small details such as making sure his child had something to eat. Pam was angry. Eric was angry. And now Sookie was running loose around the hotel lobby, or at least across the narrow slice that Eric could view.

Concluding his call, Eric saw Sookie's brother moving in less of a hurry, but his head swiveling about to look. He joined him, and indicated, "She was moving that way when I last saw her. What is she doing?"

"I don't know. She was sitting all quiet finally, then jumped up and ran out the door."

"What is wrong with her?" Eric asked, following along. If he gave Sookie his blood, he'd be able to find her and also feel her emotions. Until today, he was not concerned about feeling Sookie, yet perhaps she had some madness in her head.

Barry had been shown to the bar, after Katherine said in car, receiving a reply to her text, "Godric is busy at the moment regarding these zombies. We will drink while we wait."

Sookie had been everywhere looking for Barry. She had been shooed out of areas by vampires, who had a number of empty voids in the conference rooms behind them. There were a lot of vampires on the first floor of the hotel.

She also saw police arriving, but their minds were humming about meeting with vampires regarding the zombies. Something about the mayor and a conference call with the governor. They told her to go back upstairs, and after she took the elevator up a floor, Sookie got off and found the fire stairs to get back downstairs. With so many vampires, it might be easy to concentrate and find Barry, when he got there.

It was by mistake that Sookie turned into the bar. She was avoiding some police, who were still sending lone fangbangers to the elevators. That was their thoughts, not hers. Everyone who was in the hotel was supposed to be in some way approved by a vampire. There had been security at the doors all day. They had added some of their people to it earlier in the day, when the Fellowship attempted to breech the resting places of vampires in Dallas. Sookie wasn't sure if they meant Godric's nest, or others.

She saw him. Barry was sitting at a table, with some other people, and he looked pale, with a big, white bandage wrapped around his neck. It was a terrible mistake. Bill was mainstreaming and drank Tru Blood all the time. The only human he got blood from was her, and that was when they were making out or an emergency.

They were an agreeable group, Barry thought. He could have vodka from the same bottle as the others, yet they had no objection to him ordering club soda. Barry had not drank much from his glass, just something to have while he waited for this sheriff, and a straw to stir around in the glass. He wouldn't get tipsy, or risk fainting from blood loss.

"Barry!"

Oh no, it was Sookie. Barry was happy that she was alive. He sort of had some thoughts about her, if she wasn't totally hoodwinked by that vampire boyfriend of hers. Sookie was blond, wore clothing that showed off her boobs …

"I can hear you, mister."

"What?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Katherine asked.

"The sheriff, Godric, sent me to get Barry," Sookie bluffed.

"No, he sent me to invite Barry to meet him. I do not know you."

"Listen, Godric's very busy, and he's only going to have a couple minutes between meeting the kings of Texas and California to talk to Barry, or he's gonna have to wait all night."

Barry frowned. Why was Sookie lying? Did she find something out about this Godric since she said he wouldn't hurt him, or was she luring him away so Bill Compton and his lover could finish him off?

"No," Katherine disagreed. "Go away."

"I'm gonna have to tell Godric you're not cooperatin'."

"Really?" asked a familiar voice behind Sookie.

She turned. Eric and Jason were both there.

"Eric, tell Barry he's made a mistake. Bill couldn't have attacked Barry last night. You heard the whole thing."

"I did not see anything," Eric replied. "When did that happen?"

"I delivered Sookie's message, and got pulled into Compton's hotel room and attacked."

"Compton?" Katherine repeated. "The coward?"

"Bill's no coward. He fought in the war."

Eric walked around the table to Barry, and prompted, "You mean on the neck under that bandage?"

"Yeah."

"Can we see it?"

"I guess."

Eric carefully undid the medical, cloth tape and looked at the sloppy wound. "I can agree this happened not too long ago." The lack of any healing, even vampire spit to close the wounds, reduce the swelling, and prevent infection, led Eric to believe a vampire was attempting something other than feeding.

If Sookie told Bill there was another telepath, then sent that same individual to Bill with an important message, Bill should have met him at the elevator, if Lorena was not present. Lorena … "Did Compton do this alone?"

"No, his lover dragged me in. She has a Southern accent and was wearing a lavender night gown trimmed with lace."

"Lorena did it. Not Bill," Sookie insisted. She had to have a few words with Bill regarding this nightgown thing.

"I fainted," Barry admitted, "but I told them both 'no'."

Eric was trying to figure out what Bill and Lorena were doing. This wound was only the beginning of something. Murder, turning, or hurting this man enough to feed him their blood so he'd be as gullible as Sookie? Not Lorena's plan. She was impulsive and also in love. If Bill wanted two telepaths, one for Sophie-Anne and one for himself, would Lorena assist? Why was Barry here now, instead of locked away somewhere, dreaming of his new master?

Something did not go right in their plan. Possibly Bill realized if he never showed up at that church, the emotional hurt to Sookie would be enough for her to break it off, blood or no blood. Leave Barry with Lorena, while Bill went to the church, then when Bill did not return, Lorena pouted and dumped him? Eric did not know Lorena well, just of her, and her infatuation with Compton.

Eric pulled out his phone and texted Lorena – '_you at the hotel?'_

The affirmative answer came back quickly.

"I'm going to invite Lorena to meet me here," Eric informed them with a smirk, as he replied. "It'll make it easier if Barry says it's her, and then Godric won't have to find her."

"How'd you get her number?" Sookie demanded.

"She gave it to Godric when he asked for it."

"What if she tries to silence me?" Barry asked. "She's going to be suspicious when she sees me here."

"She can't. I'm older, stronger and faster, and the Lady Katherine is also here."

"Da," agreed her men. They radiated confidence.

"Perhaps you should go back upstairs, Sookie. You have a tendency to talk."

"I want answers."

"She will hurt you. With words. Lorena may make up ridiculous tales so it best I recap for you later."

"No."

"Sook, you're not the first girl a guy's cheated on," Jason urged. His sister had been itching for a fight, and she couldn't win against a vampire that did more than ignore her.

"Bill would never cheat on me!"

Sookie's declaration was met with laughter. "You're nothing but a bloodbag," Lorena declared.

"Bill loves me."

"He left you behind," Lorena pointed out.

"Ya ain't with him either."

"We've already made plans to rendezvous, once he secures an entire herd of breathing breeders for his queen. It's only that sanctimonious little prick that's keeping me here."

"That sort of talk is not permissible in this area," Katherine pointed out, referring to 'breathing breeders'.

"Who do you think I'm calling a prick?"

Eric's and Katherine's fangs extended, but Eric's hand reached Lorena's face first with a back hand.

"Silence," he commanded.

*** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood ***

Godric leaned forward, with his elbows on the table, and flexed all his fingertips on his forehead before running them back through his hair.

Compton had used Sophie-Anne to secure his escape, and now his maker turned out to be a member of Russell Edgington's court. Dallas did not need vampires like this. Godric had more important matters to concern himself with than their schemes.

Without Compton in his hands, Roman would do nothing, and no one ever raised their voice to Russell. He was the oldest vampire in the New World. When angered, he could do much as an individual, secretly. However, was Lorena truly worth Russell doing anything about? She seemed to be acting on her own, or on Compton's behalf, rather than on Russell's instructions.

Why did they do such things? Why did they feel the temptation to do harm so seductive? Humans needed their help.

When Godric leaned back in his chair, and said, "Place Lorena Krasiki in a coffin and bind it with silver," Stan got wood. At last, someone pushed Godric too far. It had been years since he did more than exile a vampire from his area.

"You cannot order that," Lorena bluffed.

"Yes, I can. I'm occupied at the moment, so I do not have time for your schemes with Compton regarding telepaths."

"I have no schemes, and if you don't have the time, …"

"I may know a couple vampires who do."

*** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood ***

Eric had sent Sookie and Jason back upstairs, yet was surprised they were actually there when he arrived to join them.

"Well?" Sookie said, not even opening the door completely yet.

"I have car keys, and I will be going with you back to Bon Temps tonight."

"What?"

"We're leaving. Let's go."

"What about Barry?"

"Godric is dealing with that."

"What about Bill?"

"Who cares?" Jason exclaimed.

"I agree," Eric replied. "We can talk in the car, if you must talk about him. I'd rather not delay our departure."

*** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood ***

Hot Rain was intensely interested in Godric's proposals.

His nemesis, Lamar, vampire king of California, was stumped as to what was causing the zombies. The man had always been a charlatan, and Hot Rain proclaimed it the moment he first met him.

Secondly, the value of a human telepath was limited. Hot Rain would not even bother with Godric's little problem, except for William Compton's involvement. Compton staked his child, Longshadow, and the Magister did nothing.

He would interrogate this Lorena Krasiki, and dearly hoped she'd summon her child. Hot Rain doubted she was brave and honorable since she was aggravating Godric, yet if she was true and loyal to that bastard, Compton, she could always meet the true death in his place.

*** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood ***

Jason was driving, and had turned the radio up after shushing Sookie. He wanted to hear the news, besides needing time to think about what the vampires came up with regarding Bill, without Sookie claiming that Bill loved her, and wasn't trying to make a quick buck off her telepathy.

Did he dislike Bill because he was Sookie's first boyfriend? Did he dislike him because he was a vampire? Jason knew he didn't like him because it was no secret that Bill busted his little sister's cherry. People knew Jason slept around, and had some pretty good ideas with who, but if they went shouting at Merlotte's that sex with him was great and the best thing that ever happened to them … oh wait, Jason was good at sex. He studied up on it, practiced, watched a lot of pornos … but it was different when it was Sookie. His sister had trouble with her disability because she heard every dirty thought, and then some lecher sweeps in and 'cause she can't hear what's in his head, bangs her within a week. His sister was raised to be a lady, and Bill wasn't treating her that way. The difference between the women Jason went for, and Sookie, was Jason didn't go after the kind that were ladies. Those were the type he would have brought home to meet Gran, and Sookie, and thought about marrying.

They weren't given a great car, but it was an old Buick and if Jason needed to, he bet he could run over a bunch of zombies without getting more than a couple dents. Eric said they should get rid of the car after they got home since it was abandoned with the keys in it on a major Dallas street. That did not necessarily mean the owner would not come back for it, or call the police to say it was stolen.

Sookie had left Bill another message before they left Dallas, and had been checking her phone to make sure it was charged, had a signal, and was set on the loud ring tone. Bill had a lot to explain, besides vindicating himself regarding Barry's accusation that Lorena and Bill attacked him last night right after he delivered her message. It didn't make any sense.

Eric listened to the news with half an ear while he thought about Godric. He already warned his maker he would return to him in Dallas. Earlier, Nan had been furious regarding the Fellowship, and questioned Godric, but Godric's responses made no sense. None at all. However, they, as in They – the Authority, the King of Texas, and the King of California, who was only arrived recently from Los Angeles – did not need to know why Godric did anything regarding the Fellowship because zombies were showing up everywhere during this last period of daylight. It was not a couple vampires identifying them, a few police believing them, and decapitated corpses at the funeral homes. Zombies were walking, limping and shambling out of hospitals, in the streets, and into any building with the door left wide open. They were biting and infecting others quickly, and now they were featured on the evening news.

Vampires were not even certain if Dallas was where it all began. Lamar was doing something with bowls of water and sticks, but had come to no conclusion so started smoking some foul weed to clear some aura or whatever. Eric had been too busy clearing out of the room to continue listening to him.

*** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood ***

In New Orleans, a sour-faced William Compton, who's clothing and cell phone had been stolen while he rested in the earth during the day, explained again, "I was separated from Sookie when you asked Roman to allow me to immediately return to New Orleans. Godric sent a couple of his goons to escort me east."

"Bill, I've already passed along your little tale to the Magister that Godric stole your human. He wasn't amused. You also forget I know Godric. He doesn't do much with humans unless you do something stupid in front of him, like slap them around. What did you do?"

"Nothing. I was protecting Sookie at the Fellowship of the Sun church, when Godric ordered me to go to a morgue because he saw a zombie."

"Yes, a zombie you saw too. Why didn't you grab Sookie and get out of there?"

"Her brother was also there. She wouldn't want to leave without him."

Sophie-Anne's foot bounced in impatience, and she hissed, "Who's the vampire in the relationship, Bill? You wear the pants, but she tells you what color? You were supposed to give her your blood. Enough of your blood that nothing but you would matter. If you were doing your job, like you're supposed to, you would say you were saving or protecting her from zombies, saint Godric, and Jesus Christ, and she'd believe you. Instead, you caused a scene. And by the way, what was your maker doing in Dallas? If I recall doesn't Lorena have a _thing _for you?"

"She does. It's all Eric's fault."

"Eric? Eric Northman?"

"He summoned her."

Putting her hand lightly to her chin, Sophie-Anne feigned a thoughtful look, "Yes, because Eric is ...what? My sheriff. He's not Lorena's maker. He's not Lorena's colleague. He simply summons her, and she shows up whenever he calls. Ah … it's because he's so good in bed, Eric's made Lorena forget all about you."

Bill's face scrunched up, and he disputed, "Lorena still loves me. He informed Lorena I'd be in Dallas."

"Oh. Is it because Dallas has an airport, and your hovel in Bon Temps doesn't? I'm tired of your excuses, Bill. First, it's Godric, of all people, then Eric."

"Eric is obsessed with Sookie."

"Yeah, and Godric too, no doubt." Her foot resumed bouncing, and Sophie-Anne began tapping her chin with her finger, "Let's see … what will make you take this seriously? You'll have to keep your looks if you're to even stand a chance of getting Sookie back from someone as devastatingly beautiful as Godric. I mean he's like Apollo reborn, except shorter, with tattoos, and not interested in ravishing anyone. Pity, because I think he's hotter than the bee's knees."

"Your Majesty, …"

"That's right, you have no sense of humor, William. _I was joking._" Sophie-Anne snapped her fingers, and a couple of her sunglassed, three-piece suited vampire bodyguards, stepped forward. "It'll have to be quick so I guess it's silver till I feel you're ready to take your assignment seriously, William. Then you can go save Sookie from the zombies."

"But she could be attacked at any time by them."

"What did you say to me …?" Sophie-Anne's voice changed to an imitation of Bill's as she paraphrased his call last night, "The vampires of Dallas are insane. A zombie has them freaking out. How did Godric ever become a sheriff?"

"Your Highness, I did not realize at the time that it was something that I had never experienced before."

"What are you, a hundred, hundred fifty … who would have thought you haven't seen and done everything by now? Take him out of here, and don't scrimp on the silver. I want him sizzling. And William, you better not have lost me my telepath."

"There's another one."

"Another what?"

"Telepath. In Dallas." Bill was hoping Sophie-Anne would be satisfied with the boy, and then he could keep Sookie. He loved her, and did not want to subject her to the wantonness of the Queen's court.

Sophie-Anne looked towards her men, then asked, "In what way?"

"I believe his ability is the same as Sookie's."

"His?" Sophie-Anne repeated in distaste.

"Yes, Lorena sampled his blood and from her comment, he may taste as remarkable as Sookie."

Sophie-Anne sneered, "I doubt it. Is this other telepath Lorena's pet?"

"No, he is an employee of the Hotel Carmilla that she attacked."

"Wonderful," Sophie-Anne muttered. "I would like you to lay some chains to form letters across Bill's forehead, chest, stomach, and arms … let's see S U B T L E, another to say S E C R E T, and C L A N D E S T I N E. If you've fucked this up, Bill, and I get no telepath, we're going to check out an old pirate tradition – Dead men tell no tales. Okay?"

"There must be others, Your Majesty."

Trying to ascertain if Bill figured out why she really wanted Sookie, Sophie-Anne pouted, "I want Sookie here to keep Hadley company. You were going to bring her as a surprise, when I told you to. I was planning something special for Hadley. What about that very specific instruction didn't you understand? You have zero understanding of romance, gestures and special gifts. You are a churlish clod."

*** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood ***

Maryann had been amused when Tara had been abducted earlier that evening, and carried off while she screamed.

Sam Merlotte was obstinate and trying her patience, but he'd eventually succumb. She was immortal, and until now, she held everyone he cared about in the palm of her hand.

But now, Maryann was livid. Something or someone was interfering with her plans. She was on a divine mission. Her energy had been cut off when a horde of shambling undead put an abrupt end to the orgy outside and inside the house. They even took Carl.

She chanted and concentrated. Her hands became clawed and horns sprouted from her head as she communed with her god. A vile seething dark energy of death was beneath everything, at odds with her love of life and nature. Her eyes opened as she ascertained a direction – southeast.

*** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood ***

Sookie sat with her arms folded in the car, with her cell phone clenched in her hand for the duration of the trip. She could not and would not believe Bill was in their hotel room with that vampire bitch wearing a negligee. Barry was wrong, and Bill had to have the best of reasons why he didn't come for her, leaving her in that basement, to get raped and killed. She also thought about his leaving later, but at least Eric explained that when a vampire queen or king summoned someone, they were expected to go immediately. She knew both Godric and Eric could be trusted to protect her from zombies, besides Jason being with her. She wished Bill was already back in Bon Temps, ready to hold her hand, because whatever was going on was going to be terrible, and she didn't want to face it without him.

After silently lamenting the slowness of travel by car, while looking out the window, Eric felt a ripple in his mind. Lafayette was panicking ahead.

As he rolled down the window, he instructed them, "Go to Compton's. Pam and Jessica may still be there. Stay locked in the car till you see them, or I return because a strong breeze could get into that pile of rotting wood that's only held together by peeling paint and wallpaper."

"Where are you going?"

"To save a damsel in distress," Eric quipped while sliding bodily out the window.

Jason had looked in the rear view mirror, and still asked, "What the …?"

"He flies and shit," Sookie said, rolling the window back up with the handle.

At Lafayette's, Tara was undeterred from rocking in the chair she was tied to, while alternating between cursing, chanting, laughing and spitting at Lafayette and her mama. The front window behind Lafayette's couch covered with an afghan had been broken by a zombie wandering onto his front porch. His shotgun was loaded, and Lafayette knew from the news to aim for the head. It worked for the first, second and third zombie, but Lafayette knew it was only a matter of time.

His aunt had gotten out the box of shells and was handing them over two at a time for Lafayette to reload, but it was like all of Bon Temps was wandering up his driveway. He didn't like half these motherfuckers when they were alive.

The zombies did make moaning sounds. Lafayette wasn't sure if he liked the movies getting that bit right. They made noise so they weren't silent predators, except if you were inside listening to your crazy cousin shouting, with her mama crying at the horrible things she said.

Some crazy-assed pit bull of a zombie must be out there, getting closer, because it was growling something fierce.

Another zombie replaced the one he last shot. At what point had Sheriff Bud Dearborn lost his pants? Yet he still had his hat, boots and gun belt on. One of his arms had either been ripped off, or chewed up to his elbow so he teetered off-balance, trying to lift a leg to high enough to get over the low window sill.

A large pale hand covered Bud's face and he was pulled out of sight.

Lafayette shifted to see what zombie was impatient enough to knock another one out of the way to get to him. He had not edged enough to the side, when Eric appeared before that same broken window.

Eric's fangs were visible as he grinned and asked, "How's it hanging, RuPaul?"

"What the fuck?"

"Now, now, is that any way to talk to your knight in shining armor?"

"Don't you even start with me, motherfucker, or I'll shoot you too."

"That might hurt my feelings, Lafayette. Can you tell me why you thought your little sofa fort here would be sufficient protection? Surely, there's somewhere better you could have holed up."

"Like you give a shit."

"I do. That's why I came when I felt your heart beating so fast, like a little bunny rabbit."

Lafayette knew he absolutely hated the large vampire standing out there. Then he's got to go doing some shit like this, after he had the best sex dreams of his life with that nasty, yet fantastic, motherfucker.

"Do I smell fear sweat on you?" Eric queried.

"Shut the fuck up. I got zombies all up on my porch."

"Yes, well, they are, and I left them lying on the dirt, cart path that leads here too. I think you should take your … family? … somewhere safer. You should skip the next house made of wood, and go right to the brick one."

Tara's outburst of insane laughter caught Eric's attention. He thought she was muttering prayers the whole time.

"Why is that woman tied to a chair?" he asked. As far as he could detect, she had no injuries, so she was not bit by a zombie.

"My cousin's got a serious case of brainwashing from that Maryann living in Sookie's house."

Eric's hand went up in a questioning gesture. He did not understand what Lafayette was saying, other than this madwoman was related to him.

*** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood ***

Barry was sure that he was truly screwed. It was mind-boggling how so much could have happened because a blonde fangbanger with nice tits happened to also be telepathic.

He knew vampires lied and twisted facts, yet the way Godric explained it was simple. Barry had seen it for himself. Sookie talked a lot, and during his very brief acquaintance with her, Godric was not sure if there was anything she would not divulge, including her ability, and naming Barry as having a similar gift.

Godric believed that William Compton had given Sookie enough of his blood to dull her natural cautiousness and ability to reason, resulting in her being fanatically loyal to her vampire boyfriend. He heard that Compton hired Sookie out to vampires, and she was brought to Dallas to find him. While she was working on that assignment, Compton did not seem to reciprocate Sookie's loyalty. He ignored her feelings of panic when she was in danger, and allegedly had another woman in the hotel room he shared with Sookie, while she was held prisoner at the Fellowship of the Sun church. Barry definitely knew Compton cheated on Sookie. That female vampire was not dressed for a business meeting.

Then there was the tricky part. Godric said he was worried for Barry's safety. Compton may have either been trying to get rid of Barry because another vampire could set up a competing service, or he was planning on coming back later to revive Barry with his blood, as he did with Sookie, to have a second telepath working for him. If that was the plan, Godric accidentally foiled it by asking all vampires in the area to show him fealty and dispatched them to stop zombies from rising and feeding on humans. He admitted Compton tried to make an excuse, possibly to return to the hotel, but it did not succeed. Compton, or another vampire, could still try to abduct or kill him.

Godric offered to let Barry stay with him in Dallas, for now. The vampire admitted that the zombies may make living here impractical. Yeah, impractical was the word he used. Godric also said Barry did not have to use his telepathy, if he did not want to, and he would not hire him out to other vampires. Barry could appreciate he was would not be available for rent like a roto tiller. He had seen some of the rooms after a vampire checked out, so didn't trust any of them to bring him back in one piece. None of them looked like they couldn't afford to lose their deposit on the room or him.

Barry kept thinking how bad this was. He was under no illusion that he could even fight off one zombie so if he wanted to live, he needed to stay near someone who could. Barry had seen enough movies to know that a bunch of sweaty guys with guns were always going to save the girl first, not him. Telling them that he was valuable because he could read minds didn't sound like a good idea, because then he'd be pushed around to find out who ate more than their share of rations, who left who behind, and all kinds of shit that people did when they knew their lives were on the line. There was also the reverse threat that Barry could face, someone knows they're guilty, and then kills him, even if he promised not to squeal.

Was living with a vampire really the best he could up with, other than finding someplace to hide? That Katherine earlier heard him, even when he was silent. Even if he held his breath, Barry's heart would still beat.

Barry had heard Godric's name in humans' heads here at the hotel. Not often. They usually thought about their own vampires in a graphic fashion, how to keep them, and how to get their vampires to buy them things they didn't really need. The general idea was Godric was powerful among vampires.

Till tonight, Barry had no face to put to the name. He had seen the apparent teenager before at the Hotel Carmilla, but hadn't realize he was a vampire leader. He didn't look it. If someone asked him to pick out who looked like a sheriff, it'd be the tall guy with the beard who usually wore a cowboy hat, or the Spanish lady, Isabel, whose calls were always routed to the manager for his personal attention.

Today, he knew that the vampires of Dallas were actively helping stop zombies, and from what he was still seeing on CNN and other stations, here in the hotel room that he was asked to wait in, was that Dallas was one of the few places where zombies weren't roaming in packs of growing numbers. From what he overheard, Godric was directly responsible for the vampires acting as soon as they got permission to aid the Dallas Police. They targeted morgues and funeral homes off the bat to stop the already dead from rising to get a better handle on things than they did in other cities. Dallas was also one of the first to make the problem public news because vampires were leading the authorities to the zombies to witness it for themselves.

Speaking of royally screwed, there was footage of zombies in other countries now. This could be it for all of them, not just Barry.

To take his mind off his impending and probably very painful death, Barry tried to fantasize about Sookie deciding to ditch Bill for cheating on her, and staying here with him, after he saved her somehow, and didn't have this raw looking wound on his neck, … yeah, he didn't even give Sookie's message to that no-good shit, Barry went to the Church himself, and using his telepathy, found her, got her out, and they came back to the Hotel Carmilla, and found her boyfriend in bed with that woman, and it was over. Oh, Barry, my hero! You risked your life to save me, how can I ever thank you? Barry could easily picture Sookie without any clothes on, kneeling in front of him, and …

"Are you well?"

Barry's fantasy instantly dissolved, and the way he mashed his hand down to pretend he did not have a raging erection was painful. Godric had entered the hotel room while he was daydreaming about getting a blow job from Sookie. He was still by the door, rather than in front of him. The thing was since he was a vampire, it was likely he could tell what was going on, and knew that Barry was whacking off to the news. Fuck. It wasn't easy being a telepath because girls never focused on his good qualities, when they thought of him. Try keeping a hard-on when someone's thinking 'it's little', 'is that it?', 'my TiVo's almost full'.

"Uh … I guess."

Godric was walking towards him, asking, "Did you have anything to eat?"

"No, with ... everything … I didn't feel like it."

"Hm. You can still have whatever you want. I can resist dawn while you wait for it to be delivered."

Barry shivered as Godric's hand touched the wound on his neck, and he leaned close to look at it. "I still think this will scar. Have you considered my suggestion? The drawback is my blood will entice you to do things on my behalf, but I do not have to give you so much that you will behave oddly. I am also telling you in advance that you'll think of me, and have dreams, so you are aware that those are not your true feelings. The additional double-sided benefit or drawback, depending on how you view it, is I will be able to find you, once you've had my blood."

"I don't … I'm not sure."

Godric nodded, and murmured, "There is still time to decide." He glanced at the television for a moment, before turning back and continuing to talk, "Or perhaps you'd prefer someone other than I? I could ask on your behalf. Perhaps Katherine, who you met earlier?"

"What?"

"You prefer to be in the company of a different vampire? I know Katherine, and she treats humans well."

"Uh ..." Barry uttered, stalling, and then thinking it was probably better to think he was jerking off thinking of a beautiful vampire woman, but he wasn't sure he could get along in that group. His telepathy wouldn't even warn him, unless he learned their language. Every time they laughed, Barry would imagine it was at his expense. He didn't even like vodka. " … no, that's okay. I don't want to be any trouble."

"I am troubled that vampires act so cruelly towards humans. It does not need to be so."

"Uh huh."

"During the day, an assault was thwarted against my primary resting place. I am not sure if the hotel is being watched to see where I go today. With you, I cannot travel so fast to look like I disappear, so I will stay here to confuse them. The doors are locked here during the day, and they are more vigilant than normal. If not, you can rouse me by knocking me onto the floor. Falling wakes me."

"Uh ..."

"You should still eat. I understand the food kept in the rooms is not enough for a meal."

"Meal," Barry repeated. He knew from the staff that replenished the mini fridges that there was not a Tru Blood a day being drank by the vampires who stayed here. Quite a bit less. "You're going to drink my blood?"

"I'm quite old so I do not feel hunger as I used to. Since the Revelation, I have not bothered to keep up a human appearance." Godric held up a hand, with his fingers curled, and rubbed his thumb over the discolored nails. "If I do feel the need to feed, I will request permission. There are others who will allow me to feed from them. You need not worry. I also do not leave such marks of possession," he said, running his fingers on Barry's neck again. "I find it distasteful."

Okay, so Godric didn't like him having some other vampire's mark on his neck. Now, he was making more sense, rather than acting like he was offering to heal it for Barry's sake, even if he did warn him that he could suffer from some side effects.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**True Blood and Zombies**

**Chapter 6**

Jason had barely got the car to come to a full stop in front of Bill's old house, when Sookie was already out the door.

"Sook, get the hell back here," he yelled. When had his sister become so irritatingly reckless? She had always been headstrong, but nothing like this.

"Bill! Bill!"

The door opened, and Pam drawled, "He's not here, cupcake. Why don't you yell 'here I am, zombies,' instead? They're's still some crawling out of the dirt behind you."

Jessica looked out the door too. She had seen enough zombies through the windows to know they were real. Pam told her that they were in no danger, but Hoyt was. He had tried calling his mother on his cell phone over and over, but Pam said they were to stay here till Eric arrived. Hoyt said he could go without them, but Pam glamoured him so he sat quietly on the dusty sofa. Jessica could understand that he was concerned about his mama, even if she'd probably never say 'thank you' for anything.

She waved her hand frantically towards Sookie. Sookie could not stay outside yelling like that.

Pam told her they had to pull the zombie heads off, if they came after Hoyt. She'd do it, if she had to, but if Jessica didn't have to, that was fine with her. As long as they kept quiet, it looked like the zombies kept walking to wherever they were going. They were nothing like vampires. Dirty, rotten things, some dragging themselves because their legs were no longer attached. Too bad she wasn't at home to see the look on her daddy's face when he realized the end of the world had come, and he was still standing here instead of being Raptured.

To tell the truth, Jessica wasn't necessarily scared, since Pam was level-headed about the whole thing, and they had expected Eric to arrive with Sookie and her brother. Jessica assumed from Pam's tone that Eric would then take care of any heads needing to be separated from zombie necks, once he was here. Jessica didn't see Eric, just Sookie and her brother.

Jason hissed at his sister on his way inside, "Save your jawin' for indoors." He had taken his bag with the guns out of the car, in case the vampire was right about zombies in the cemetery.

Pam greeted him with, "I'm not at work, but I'd advise you not to try anything."

"What?"

"The last time we met, you were looking to score some vampire blood, and were interested in mine," Pam reminded him.

"Uh ..."

"Jason, how could you?" Sookie demanded.

"I've given that up. Christ. How many times have I had to say that in the past day?" Jason huffed, then tried to change the subject by asking, "What's happening here?"

Jessica quipped, "Other than we're next to a graveyard while the world's being invaded by zombies?"

"They're coming out of the cemetery?" Sookie asked.

"That's what we're telling you," Pam replied. "Is Dallas so different? Where's Eric?"

"He slid out of the car window."

Pulling out her phone, Pam turned away from the idiot humans. Eric answered, and said he was coming with more humans. At least Lafayette was entertaining. Sookie had her moments, but she seemed to be a one-trick pony.

Something hit the front door, and Sookie was surprised to see the knob slowly turning. No one had bothered to lock it.

"Oh no!" Sookie exclaimed.

Having no patience with either the glacial slowness of zombies, or the sanity of the humans present, Pam opened the door, and a zombie ungracefully stumbled into Bill's foyer. Its skin was wizened and dark brownish-grey, what remained of the long yellowed hair was a wispy mess around its head, and she was dressed in a long, floral print dress that probably went well with one of those little hats with the fake fruit on it. Besides having no hat, her shoes and one of her white gloves was missing. Her pearl necklace was still on, yet sadly a bad shade of yellow so its value was gone. One foot was curled completely under so the toes were touching her heel, so she was a straight-from-the-movies, shambling zombie.

She ignored Pam, and lurched in Jason and Sookie's direction.

Pam's hand got a grip on the top of its skull, and she complained, "We're still getting the stragglers wandering through till Sookie calls the fully mobile ones back with that backwoods mating call of hers."

With her other hand, Pam grabbed a thin shoulder, and gave that a push in the opposite direction of her twist of the head. There was a loud crack, followed by a sound that was simply too gross to explain, and Pam tossed the head over her shoulder and out the still-open door. She then jerked the body by the back of its rotting garments, and hurled that out quick because there was a ripping sound as the dress came apart.

"You're just gonna leave it out there?" Jason asked.

"Why not? This isn't my dump." Pam gave Bill's walls an exaggerated look to illustrate what she thought of his housekeeping and decorating skills. If Sookie was as ensnared as Eric believed, then why wasn't she at least cleaning this place? There was dirt and cobwebs everywhere, besides Bill's attempts to be the biggest cheap ass ever with these 40 watt light bulbs. Vampires could still see the peeling wallpaper, worn through area rugs, and abused wood floors.

"What about my house?" Sookie asked.

"I was asked to find Jessica. Obviously, I found her here, not there."

"I haven't been over there since I got back from Dallas," Jessica added.

"I got to go ..."

"Hold on!" Jason declared. "We just got here, and there's a cemetery in between, Sook."

"But that's the house we grew up in."

"Yeah, but zombies ain't gonna move in if there's no one there."

"Tara's been living there," Sookie exclaimed with a great deal of worry.

Jason grimaced, yet bravely said, "Tara's smart. She knows to get her ass away from a graveyard with zombies crawling out of the ground."

"What if she didn't know? I got to go help her."

Jason got in her way, and grabbed her arm. He could understand wanting to help her best friend, who was like a sister to him too, but unless they knew Tara was there, still alive, and had some way of knowing they wouldn't be leading zombies to her from either crossing the cemetery on foot, or driving over, they should slow down and be cautious because it wasn't gonna help Tara any if they got themselves killed.

"Let go, Jason."

"No, we're waiting … for Eric, right?"

"Yes," Pam replied. "We still have hours till dawn, but he said he was on his way with some other humans."

"What humans?" Sookie asked.

Pam mouth slowly spread into a satisfied smile. Sookie was jealous? Eric was interested in her, but there was no reason for her to think that her maker was at her beck and call. That was ridiculous. Apparently, not even a possessive moron like Bill Compton was either when Sophie-Anne crooked her little finger. She suspected Compton would be intolerable when he returned, and act like he was someone of importance. Pisant wasn't even two hundred.

"What humans?" Sookie repeated.

"Apparently some that needed help," Pam replied. She then sarcastically added, "Pity you can't be cloned and be everywhere at once."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm curious as to what your plan was for rescue of this Tara. Do you even have a gun?"

Jessica was curious what Sookie had planned to do, so listened. If it was something useful, Hoyt could probably do it better. He mentioned he could shoot, but his rifle for hunting was at home. While she slept during the day, Hoyt had gone out, but they hadn't heard about zombies till Pam arrived. Bill's television was only hooked up with the Wii. He didn't have cable or satellite, and mentioned something about something about an antenna on the roof, yet that didn't seem to be a priority in Bill's renovation of this shitty house. Basically, they had one wonderful bathroom, when neither of them no longer had to go potty, and one nice set of bedroom furniture for Sookie to come over and get it on with her maker.

"Jason got 'em."

Pam noted the tightness of her brother's wardrobe, then concluded, "Shouldn't one of them at least be taken out of the bag before running out into the dark?"

"We would have."

"Before or after you found your first zombie?"

"Will you stop with all your questions, Pam?"

"It's the only source of entertainment at the moment. Do either of you have some talent you'd like to show off?"

"No."

"How about getting undressed?"

"Who? Me? Or my brother?"

"Either. Both. That's how bored I am."

"That's Eric's fault not mine."

"I believe it's actually Bill Compton's fault. I would not be in this abode if he was the slightest bit good at being a maker. What kind of shithead believes a vampire is mainstreaming when he doesn't have a refrigerator full of synthetic blood?"

"Bill comes to Merlotte's and orders 'em there."

"With Jessica?"

"I've been to Merlotte's, but not with Bill. .Hoyt's bought me a couple Bloods there. Here at home Bill runs out to the store, and then we drink 'em here."

"What's wrong with Hoyt?" Sookie asked, noticing he hadn't said anything since she got here.

"Oh," Pam said, then, "you may speak, human."

"Pam!" Sookie exclaimed.

"Since you're making so much noise, it doesn't bother if he's quiet or not now."

"What?" Hoyt asked.

"You okay?" Jason asked.

There was a pause, before Hoyt asked, "You speaking to me?"

"Yeah."

"I'm fine. There were a lot of zombies outside earlier, but the girls kept everything under control. Bill's got nothing to worry about."

That was the last thing on Jason's mind. Who gave a shit about Bill Compton's house? It could be the end of the world going on out there.

There was some light that hit the window next to the door, some growling, a woman screaming something that sounded like, "Oh Lord!", then footsteps coming up Bill's front porch.

Someone knocked on the door, but Eric opened it from outside, rather than waiting for someone to answer it.

Miss Thornton followed him inside, looking over her shoulder, rather than at Eric, and Lafayette followed her in with his hand guiding Tara's elbow.

Sookie gasped. Tara's eyes were solid black. Not that the brown part was black, but everything, including the whites. "What'd you do to her, Eric?"

"Her? Glamoured so she'd come along without fighting and yelling."

Lafayette nodded. He hadn't seen many people glamoured, but Tara was not easy for the ancient vampire to get under his control at first.

"What's with her eyes?"

"They was like that when we stole her from Maryann," Lafayette explained. "Most of the town looked this way 'cause she's got them all running around crazy. I don't know what happened with the zombies and them, but we got Tara out of there before they all came tearing out of the ground."

"Who?"

"The zombies. Where the fuck have you been, girl?"

"Hey ..."

"Demanding Bill," Eric answered.

Pam laughed, "She was yelling for him when they pulled up. Can we get out of here now?"

"What about everyone in Bon Temps?" Jason asked. "We can't leave till we've gotten rid of the zombies and whoever this Maryann is."

"Yeah," Sookie agreed.

"If they are like her," Eric said, pointing at Tara, "they are under another being's control. It takes me too long to glamour them to come along, and I'm not sure if they got enough wits left in their head to even drive a car."

"Is Maryann having them fight off the zombies," Lafayette asked, "or is she letting the zombies eat them?"

"What is she?" Eric asked.

"How the fuck should I know?"

"That will answer whether she wants the humans alive or not."

"We should drive over to Merlotte's, or into town to find out," Jason suggested.

"See Eric? I told you we should have stayed open, zombies or no. Now all our customers will be stolen away by Sam Merlotte," Pam teased.

"Sam lives in the trailer next to the bar," Sookie replied knowledgeably.

"How cozy," Eric drily observed.

"It's only just down the road, and worth a look," Sookie argued.

"I'll go, while you figure out the car situation," Eric suggested. "We'll drive through Bon Temps, before going to the highway."

"Where do you think we're going to go with you?" Lafayette asked.

"You need somewhere to hide during the day that you can defend. Not someplace with big, low to the ground windows, flimsy doors, or a trailer. Do you have someplace like that close?"

"The police station," Jason suggested.

"There's big glass doors," Miss Thornton reminded him.

"Inside, by the cells."

"Are there multiple exits?" Pam asked, thinking they weren't being practical to think they could lock themselves in a cell.

Hoyt spoke up, "I think we should look around Bon Temps. I need to get my gun, and see if my mother left a note or something." He figured he could stay behind, and wait for her, if she wasn't there.

Eric said, "I'll be back soon. Merlotte can follow, if he's there," and he went out the door.

Pam was the next out the door, and walked in a semi-circle around the cars. The only human with a gun visible was Lafayette. They'd be dead as soon as the sun rose, unless they got them to some smarter humans to protect them. Even if Eric found them somewhere defensible, they'd go running outside for the hell of it.

They had three cars, Hoyt's, Miss Thorton's and the Buick from Dallas. Jessica wanted to be with Hoyt, and Lafayette, Tara and her mama got in her little car, and Sookie and Jason got back in the Buick.

"Start going down the driveway, and stay in the cars," Pam said, walking alongside them. She had disappeared briefly to get rid of one zombie that was pulling itself along the ground since its body was so decayed. From what she heard from Eric and some of the older vampires, this was nothing like the rare zombie outbreaks in the past.

Eric plummeted to the ground in front of their headlights as they eased down the Bill's graveled drive.

"No one's there," he called.

"Are you sure?" Sookie asked, after opening her car window.

"I can hear heart beats, even if someone is holding their breath. Pam get in that car. I'll fly. We should fill them all up with gas in Bon Temps, if there's a station open or unlocked."

Pam walked over to the Buick, and got in the back seat. She was quiet till they reached the 'Welcome to Bon Temps' sign, then cackled at the graffiti of male genitalia upon it in black paint. It just oozed classiness. These were the people that were worth their time to save? Much better than the literate, washed humans whose family trees branched.

Both Jessica and Pam saw Eric return to the ground to quickly take care of some zombies heading their way out of the dark. Compared to what Pam saw on the news, there was relatively few of them here, and they were not clustered together. She didn't think an army of zombies would overcome Eric, but it would be nice not to drive into one. Some of these people must have been truly hated by their families to choose these clothes to wear for their burial.

They stopped at the police station, and the humans insisted on checking it, even though Eric said there was no one alive inside. It was unlocked, messy, and they found no one. There were no guns left either. The cabinets were unlocked, and the ammunition had also been taken.

Jason thought aloud that was something good, till Lafayette replied Bud Dearborn was one of the zombies that was at his house earlier. Considering Bud was more of a talker, than a doer, Jason thought that was sad, but not the worst news. He had more faith in Kevin and Kenya anyway.

Sookie was thinking about Bud being a friend of Gran's, rather than Jason's recent incarceration for being a serial murder. If zombies could get the parish sheriff on their first day out of the grave, no one was safe.

Impatient with the humans and their need to evaluate as a group every discovery, as they found it, Eric signaled at Pam to keep an eye on them. He didn't mind them looking for weapons, yet this need to reassess the amount of danger zombies posed was ridiculous. These humans were alive, and they could stay that way if they planned ahead, rather than place emphasis on what was lost. After all, this dead sheriff had made no arrests in the arson murder of three vampires and one human. Eric found one of the arsonists quicker than him, without evidence gathered at the scene and scientific testing.

There were lone zombies that Eric eliminated, but there was no sign of them gathering to trap a live human. However, there were not enough zombies to account for all these houses, and all the churned earth in the graveyard.

Two heartbeats. Fast and steady in one dwelling. Eric had not brought a human to invite him inside. After circling the building, he chose a likely window and knocked on it, calling, "I am a vampire, and was searching the town for anyone. There are other humans gathering weapons at the sheriff office, and I can bring you to them."

A pale, small face looked out from under the lifted curtain. A child explained the faster heartbeat.

"Is the other person with you hurt?" he asked. Sounding concerned might get him invited in. This boy could be trapped with a human that was bitten and about to become a zombie.

The boy's head shook from side to side to indicate that was not the case.

"Should I bring someone back?"

"Who?" the boy asked. His voice was clearer sounding than Eric expected because the window frame was not in good repair.

"I came here with Jason Stackhouse, Sookie Stackhouse, Lafayette Reynolds and Miss Thornton." Eric couldn't suggest Tara, and he was not sure of the name of Jessica's human.

"Sookie?"

"Yes, Sookie Stackhouse."

"Does she know where my mama is?"

Eric shrugged, "I can't say what she knows. Would you like me to take you to her? I am stronger than zombies." He suspected Sookie knew nothing since she was out of town, yet the longer he stayed here the more likely the humans, specifically Sookie herself, might decide to do something recklessly dangerous, such as finding any live zombies in the opposite direction or on a long walk to New Orleans.

The boy disappeared. Eric got closer to the window to listen to the whispering. One of them wanted to go, the other was afraid of vampires. Oh great, they had met Bill at Sookie's, and the one in favor of going, wanted to ask if he knew Bill.

The same face reappeared, then another small head, with curly red hair appeared slowly from beneath. Both children.

"The boy asked about your mother. Your father is also missing?" Eric asked.

"Both our daddies left, and our almost step-daddy's on a vacation with Jesus now."

Eric's eyes met the boy's, and he suggested, "Open the window."

When Coby's hands undid the lock, the girl said, "Wait."

"For what? The others might leave the sheriff office if I'm gone too long. They know zombies won't attack vampires so I'm safe, but they don't know I'm bringing you. They'd wait if they knew I found two children." The girl still looked reluctant so Eric caught her gaze, and continued, "You will be safer with me than staying here. Sookie will help you find where your mother went."

Lisa repeated, "Sookie will help us."

Eric looked at Coby, and again instructed, "Open the window."

Coby put his hands on the bottom of the frame and struggled to lift it.

From outside, Eric saw a few flakes of paint fall, and put his own hands on the window sash and pushed it up. The children stood still. Eric rose off the ground slightly so he did not alarm them by pulling them downward, and pulled them both out, one in each hand.

"You're flying?" the boy asked.

"Yes, and you are both light. I won't need to stop for zombies if we are above them."

"Uh ..." Lisa moaned, not liking this or the zombies.

"You're not going to drop us?" Coby asked, not sure if this was a good idea.

"Sookie wouldn't like that," Eric reminded them as he moved at a speed that would allow them to see they were heading to the sheriff's, as he claimed.

Pam was in front of the building with her arms crossed over her chest with her back to the bickering humans. This was the worst group of cattle Eric could have chosen. Chow was at Fangtasia, along with other vampires, taking care of vampire-friendly humans, while she was stuck here babysitting, and Jessica was not the one being a problem. Her human had mother issues, but he limited his comments. Sookie still bleated 'Bill' during her complaints.

As if things couldn't get worse for Pam, Eric arrived with more humans. The worst kind. Children.

"Lisa! Coby!" Sookie cried, running over. "What are you doing with them, Eric?"

"Bringing the children to you," he answered, thinking that was self-evident. For the benefit of the others, he recapped what they could not see for themselves. "There were few zombies in the streets, and these were the only heartbeats I heard in that direction. Where are the rest of the people that live here? Is there somewhere centralized they would go, or an evacuation point?"

Coby said, "They all went to the party at Maryann's."

"Where is that?" Eric asked.

"Sookie's," Lafayette answered. "They mostly weren't there when we went and got Tara out. Maryann, Eggs and Tara were playin' cards and drinkin', then that bitch made their eyes turn black and they attacked us. I picked up Tara and we got our asses out of there."

"There's something strange about that Maryann," Sookie added.

"Ya think?" Lafayette replied sarcastically.

"No, when I tried to read her thoughts, it was all weird and not really even English. When I asked she said she was from Cape Cod."

Jason said, "That may mean she's an illegal immigrant, not something else."

"Did it seem clear that she caused this woman's current state?" Eric asked, pointing at still-quiet Tara.

"Oh yeah," Lafayette replied. "Do you know what it is?"

"No."

"Can't you call Godric?" Sookie asked.

"Someone that does not think in English and controls humans could be many things. I would need more information, Sookie."

"Maybe I can do something with Tara to ..."

"Can it wait till daytime?" Pam suggested, her frustration growing.

"Yes," Eric agreed. "The answer to where would everyone gather in an emergency is they wouldn't?"

"You got that right," Lafayette muttered. It was every God damned motherfucker for himself. He couldn't believe Eric never saw a single zombie movie.

"We are locking humans in for the day at Fangtasia, with food and other things they acquired. There are no windows, metal doors, and multiple fire exits. I suggest you go there too."

"But that's in Shreveport," Sookie complained. "New Orleans is in the totally opposite direction."

"We're not going to New Orleans, Sook," Jason argued.

"But Bill ..."

"Who gives a shit?" Lafayette griped. "If he wanted to help ya, he'd be here."

"He could be in trouble."

"He would be in trouble for reentering Area 5 without my permission," Eric reminded her. "Prior to Bill taking off for New Orleans, he refused to follow an area sheriff's directions. You've had too much of his blood to think that the right course of action was not to put zombies down immediately, as ordered."

"Bill was worried about me."

"And insulted Godric by claiming he could protect you better than a vampire ten times his age. Vampires need to follow the instructions of the area sheriff, and tried to undermine Godric's judgment by claiming that zombies do not pose a danger to humans."

"Godric ..." Sookie stopped. Both Eric's and Pam's fangs descended with a loud click, besides both of them snarling.

Lafayette was quietly doing some math in his head. Civil War … ten times that … and Eric had questioned him about a neighboring, very old, vampire. He guessed they found his ass.

"My house?" Hoyt asked, trying to change the subject. Pointing he said, "It's that way." Local residents knew it was not close to Arlene's.

"We can drive in that direction, try to get more fuel, and then Arcadia Highway to head to I-20," Eric said. He had purposely gone the other way so they would not insist on spending the rest of the night searching Bon Temps, if there was no need.

"I think we should split up," Sookie insisted. "Everyone wanting to go to New Orleans, raise your hand." Only Sookie's hand went up, and every other adult, besides Tara, stared at her. Coby and Lisa were uncomfortable. They wanted to stay with Sookie, but Jason was really good at stuff.

"Put your damned hand down and get in the car," Jason snapped. "We're staying together. For now. He's got a point that there should be a whole lot more people or … whatever around here. Just 'cause we've been lucky till now, don't mean they ain't waiting out there."

"Zombies couldn't have gotten everyone in Bon Temps. Most of us have rifles and shotguns in our houses."

"I did not see the marks of shotgun blasts," Eric observed. "We must go. Those doors will be locked before dawn."

"Don't ya got a key?"

"Not that I'd loan to you," Eric shot back, as his feet left the ground.

"Wow," Coby uttered, still in awe that a vampire could fly.

Pam went with Lafayette's group because the children would be in the car with argumentative Sookie. Sensing fear, Pam smiled widely at Miss Thornton who did that sign of the cross thing and muttered to herself, to enjoy the small pleasures still allowed to her. This whole zombie thing sucked. Eric's fascination with Sookie had lost its luster too. Bill must have overdosed her on his blood when her back got ripped up. Idiot.

Eric called down, "Make it quick," when they stopped at the Fortenberry home.

Hoyt and Jessica went inside, with Jessica ready for any zombies. They found none, but the back screen door was ripped and hanging open, and there was an odd collection of things in a Pyrex baking dish. The oven was on, but nothing was in it.

Guessing, Hoyt said, "I think mama was preheating to bake something." He didn't know what this dish was either. It had chunks of a Snickers bar on top, but it wasn't a variation of seven-layer bars because there were crushed Fritos in there too.

"Hurry. Get the gun, and whatever," Jessica urged, becoming nervous. She imagined that Mrs. Fortenberry was getting ready to bake some weird snack when a zombie came in through the back door and got her. There was no blood on the floor. Maybe that was good. Pam got her some Tru Blood earlier, but Jessica still craved real blood. She didn't want to do something gross like drop her belly on Hoyt's mama's kitchen floor and lick it up or anything.

Hoyt rushed through the house, getting his hunting rifle, ammo, some more clean clothes, a pair of boots, and looked in mama's room and the bathroom. She didn't take anything, if she went somewhere. All the photo albums were here, and the papers in the fire-proof box were all there too. He took his own birth certificate and social security card, just in case, and when he got to the kitchen, sealed them in a Ziploc before putting them in his duffle bag that would join the one that he took with him to Dallas.

Pam paced outside. She had had enough and beat Eric to a zombie, just so she could rip a head off something, since he'd object to her shutting Sookie up permanently. Eric's patience wasn't infinite, and if Sookie thought she could stand around talking about how great Bill was, and then insulted Godric, that would be enough to get her left on the side of the road so she could hitchhike to that pompous ass.

Jason uttered, "That was Kevin."

"He was a zombie, not a person."

"I could see that. They got all the police?"

"The station was open. They could have walked in and taken them."

"We should head to New Orleans. The National Guard's sure to be there," Sookie suggested.

"Sookie, Baton Rouge is the capital of Louisiana," Eric said from above, keeping an eye on things. "Things are not good there."

"How do you know?"

"I am in communication with other vampire sheriffs."

"Has any of them seen Bill?"

Eric uttered, "We are only discussing things of importance."

Jessica came out first and said, "She's gone. The oven was still on from her preheating."

Landing in front of them, Eric said, "I don't think this was within the past hour. Very little is moving around here, but us. Either Pam or I would have heard something. At the very least, a scream."

"The Fritos were soaked through," Hoyt commented sadly.

Not sure what Hoyt meant by that except that it happened earlier in the day, Eric nodded and guessed, "Perhaps the town was taken by surprise before the news sources became more credible."

Disagreeing, Pam said, "No, the zombies from the cemetery did not emerge in numbers until after I arrived at Compton's. That was tonight."

Lafayette added, "And the people at Sookie's weren't worried 'bout anything. The front door was wide open, and we grabbed Tara after it got dark."

"We should still go. There is no one to find here, except those two children."

"Nearest gas station's down this road, then we're right next to Arcadia," Jason pointed out. "More gas on the way to the Interstate."

They headed back to their cars, with Eric continuing to fly.

In the Buick, Sookie pleaded, "Jason, we can't go to Shreveport."

"There's no one left in Bon Temps, and we gotta take Coby and Lisa somewhere safer."

"They can get in Hoyt's car, and go with them. We'll turn around after we get gas."

"How do you even know Bill's even in New Orleans? He might not have made it. You haven't heard from him, even though you keep callin'."

"Why's Bill in New Orleans? He goin' to the titty bars?" Coby asked.

"What?" Sookie said, hoping she misheard a word.

"Mama said New Orleans is full of titty bars."

Lisa agreed, "Uh huh. You don't want to marry someone who hangs in titty bars, Sookie. They're no good. Mama gets rid of boyfriends who do that."

"Bill didn't go to New Orleans for that. He got called there on business. There's an emergency."

"Bigger than the zombies?" Lisa asked, with a clear note of disbelief in her voice.

"Did he take a lot of one dollar bills with him?" Coby asked.

Jason couldn't help but laugh. Arlene dated a lot of losers, but that made her children smarter than he was at that age.

"This isn't funny, Jason. I think Bill's in trouble."

"Obviously, Sook. That's why he left you behind, because there'd be trouble there, and only zombies where he left you."

"Eric and Godric were with me."

"And now you're down to one of them, and keep asking me to head in the opposite direction to get away from him."

"We can't trust Eric."

"He found Arlene's kids."

"That could be a trick."

"We're in the back seat," Lisa reminded them. "He did something to get Coby to open the window, but he didn't hurt us."

"Yeah, and he told us he wanted to take us to you," Coby added.

Great, Sookie thought, Eric somehow charmed Arlene's children. It was different having pizza with a vampire like Bill. Eric was evil, and kept Lafayette in his basement to torture him for weeks. Arlene was going to kill her, when they found her.

Jason pulled up to a pump with the others. Eric was already on the ground, looking inside. Lights were on, but there was no one around, live or zombie.

"What are your pump numbers?" he called. 

"Eight," Jason yelled back, while unscrewing the gas cap.

"Four," Tara's mama said. Lafayette was going to pump for her, and Pam had gotten out of the car to look around.

Hoyt added, "Six."

All three pumps were active now. Eric came out and said, "There's food here. Tell me how much it costs so I can add it to the gas. We'll start a list on the door for the owner to collect from everyone that stops here."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"We would pay, if someone was present," Eric pointed out. The Authority's orders were very clear. Vampires were not to steal and loot, but make an effort to want to pay for anything they acquired. "If I leave cash on the counter, how do I know it will still be there later, if the right person shows up?"

Coby and Lisa needed no incentive to go right past Eric to find themselves food. If it wasn't for the zombies, they had planned to leave the house to try to find their mama because there had been nothing left at home. Coby even used up all the mayonnaise on the half-sleeve of Saltines that were left in the box.

Lafayette's worry bordered on panic, when he saw Eric turn and follow the children into the store. He wouldn't be able to stop Eric from doing anything, but if he was going to hurt them, Eric would have to go through him, which might slow the ancient vampire down for a fraction of a second.

He came to a stop, in front of the counter. Eric was leaning over it, writing something out. He looked up at Lafayette and said, "There's refrigeration, a small freezer, ice, and microwaves at Fangtasia. I'm not sure how long that will be our gathering point, but we can replenish supplies every night, as long as the city of Shreveport is not looted or cleaned out by hoarders."

The motherfucker sounded so sensible on how to prepare for the worse that Lafayette didn't know what to say.

"Could you steer the children towards things that are both healthy and spoil? It would be better to clear out the items that will not be usable by the end of the week."

"You want to leave stuff here?"

"Of course. Others need gas and food, not just you."

"That's mighty altruistic."

"Since we don't know where the rest of Bon Temps is for now, they may need this too, correct?"

Lafayette didn't give a rat's ass for most of Bon Temps. The handful of people he did like were mostly with him. He hadn't seen Sam or any others as a zombie, so they could be alive somewhere.

"What are we gonna do once all the milk and shit goes bad?"

Eric shrugged, and muttered, "I guess we'll see, when that happens. Isn't there some government department that handles disasters so there will be supplies brought to major cities?"

"You mean them FEMA fuckers?"

"Feema? Whatever all these taxes pay for." Eric knew he paid a large percentage of his legitimate income as taxes. At home, he did not mind so much because everyone, human that is, had medical coverage and other social services available as part of living in Sweden. Godric's conversation with Sophie-Anne about the possibility that travel might be curtailed did worry him. Eric did not want to remain on this side of the world indefinitely, but Godric would not agree to leave everything as it was, and leave now with him. Pam would be difficult, especially if he tried to get her to remain in Scandinavia. She was stubborn, and kept claiming she was bored, when there was many interesting things to do in the North.

Lafayette laughed.

"Are you claiming I have unrealistic expectation?" Eric asked.

"At least you might live to hold someone accountable."

Eric sighed, and commented, "I like you, Lafayette, so I'll continue making the effort to keep you alive. You're also bright enough not to do something crazy during daytime. If it gets that bad, some of us do recall where the food, we no longer eat, comes from."

"I'm not exactly clueless either." Lafayette was not reassured by Eric deciding he wanted him alive. He still hated his ass.

The vampire nodded and said, "Good, because I didn't farm my land for myself. Others did."

"Oh shit, I thought you meant like catching crawfish."

"Catching small animals is not difficult for me. My thoughts were long-term, if this cannot be halted, or these zombies have abilities we have not seen yet."

"Like what?"

"Vampires heal. Zombies do not, and their feeding provides them with no benefit. Eventually they'll suffer enough damage or wear, that they will be rendered immobile. However, the normal assumptions regarding them are not true at the moment."

"So they'll die off?"

"Not in that sense. They may become dormant, without any stimuli, and perhaps inside, out of the elements, so this may self-perpetuate as they are rediscovered later."

Lafayette shook his head. Vampires and their nasty thoughts.

A filthy-faced Coby carried a double armload of items towards the counter, but could not lift them high enough to place them down.

Rather than assisting him, Eric said, "I thought I said you were to show me what you were taking before eating it."

"I remembered what it was. A Three Musketeers, a Milky Way, and a Yoo Hoo."

"That's about four dollars," Lafayette said, taking a loaf of bread off the top of Coby's load. "The rest here's about twenty."

"Can you help him put it in bags so he can carry it? I told them they could each take two bags of items."

"You don't care he ate junk?"

"Most of this appears not to be food to me. Bread is the only thing Coby has that I can obviously identify."

Now that enough was unloaded from his arms, Coby held up the jar of mayonnaise, in an effort to show he had the Holy Grail of food itself.

Eric looked, but gave his head a negative shake.

Lisa had picked up a plastic basket on her tour of the store, and carried it, overflowing, to the counter.

"Another twenty," Lafayette guessed, not caring what it really would cost. An asshole owned this place, and he hoped a zombie got him.

Lafayette helped the kids get their stuff bagged up, and they went back to the car with Jason, so he could see if there was anything worth picking up. He ended up with a couple favorites of Tara's, for when she got hungry.

Once they were back on the road, with plenty of wrapper rustling in the back of the Buick, and Hoyt's trunk containing all the Type B True Blood from the store, all four four-packs, Miss Thornton actually used a cuss word when Eric fell to the middle of the road and pointed to the seedy motel that no one from Bon Temps admitted visiting for their reasonable hourly rates.

Sookie muttered, "He's gotta be kidding."

Pam huffed to herself in another car, "We're not going to make Shreveport by dawn."

Eric went vampire quick from door to door, and stopped at the one with the old Mercedes sedan parked in front of it.

"Hey, isn't that Andy's car?" Jason asked Sookie.

"Yeah."

What was more surprising is who opened the door.

Sam had used the peephole, but had no idea why Eric was outside Andy's motel room so opened the door. "Eric, what are you doing here?"

"The scent of wet dog was overpowering."

"I mean seriously, what are you doing here? How'd you find me?"

"Getting some of the humans out of Bon Temps, and while I was checking the road ahead, noticed there were people alive here. The town was almost empty. Where did they go?"

A drunken observation came from behind Sam, "You're a vampire."

"Your date?" Eric asked, indicating an inebriated Andy.

Sam was about to launch a protest, when Sookie flung herself on him. "Sam, what are you doing here?"

"Hiding. Did you go to your house?"

"No, we were at Bill's, and the cemetery had zombies coming out of it."

"We're heading to Shreveport and need to make it there by dawn," Eric said.

"Maybe not all of us. Sam, can you come with me to New Orleans?"

"What's in New Orleans?"

"Bill. He was supposed to go there when he left Dallas, and I haven't heard from him."

"The vampires are heading to Shreveport," Eric informed them.

"Uh," Sam said hesitantly, "you might want to take a different road. A large group of zombies went by heading north."

"What did you do?" Sookie asked.

"We were quiet. There were a lot of them."

"How long ago?" Eric asked.

"Maybe an hour."

"I'll go ahead and see if they are between us and I-20. If there's not many, I will get them off the road," Eric said.

"How?" Andy asked.

"As you guessed, I'm a vampire." To everyone, Eric said, "Get in the cars and keep following the road. I'll come back to you."

He left quickly into the air, and Coby had to give another, "Wow." It was so cool. Maybe he'd get to see a vampire's fangs later.

Sookie followed Sam into the motel. He needed to help Andy get his stuff together. "Sam, you know we can't trust Eric. We gotta find Bill."

"Why did Bill go to New Orleans?"

"Because some vampire summoned him there when she heard there was a zombie emergency."

"Do you think Bill didn't take you to New Orleans because there's a zombie emergency?"

"No, he didn't know where I was, and I had fallen asleep, and the vampire king of Texas and the vampire sheriff of Dallas were kicking Bill out of their areas because he protested an unfair order that he was given."

"Cher, stay out of vampire business. Bill's not gonna win against a vampire king."

"He didn't even meet Bill, and just listened to Godric, who's friends with Eric."

Sam lifted an eyebrow, but said "I think we should stick together, and Shreveport's closer."

"But Eric's gonna put us in Fangtasia. He's got a dungeon there where he tortures people."

"Did Bill tell you that?"

"I saw it. He had Lafayette down there."

"I just saw Lafayette."

"No, when Lafayette disappeared for a week. Eric had him."

"And you're trying to tell me he's leading us all to Shreveport to lock us in a dungeon? Can't he lock us up in Bon Temps instead?"

Sookie growled as Sam and Andy went outside. Sam wasn't listening to her.

"Lafayette," she called. "Tell Sam and Andy what Eric does to people, that he locked you up and tortured you. We should go the other way to New Orleans while we got the chance to get away."

Pam opened her car door and reminded Sookie, "I can hear you. Eric wants us all to go to Shreveport. You don't even know if Bill's gone to New Orleans."

"But I got to go find him."

Jason grabbed Sookie's arm and said, "Get in the car."

"I'll go with Lafayette."

"I ain't goin' to N'awlins. I have the most reason to be 'fraid of that motherfucker, but he just saved my ass, along with Tara's and my aunt's, from a bunch of zombies. He also found Arlene's kids, when we might have missed 'em. We would'a driven right past here, and missed Sam and Andy too."

Lafayette really didn't care if they missed Andy. The man was a total asshole and abused his authority. If Lafayette wanted to say he was gone on a gay cruise, that was his business, not Andy's. Ah no, motherfucker was getting in their car when he realized there was two vampires in Hoyt's. Shit, he smelled of drink. Miss Thorton could probably drink the fumes.

Actually, Tara's mother had a few words for Andy about drink, Jesus, and living a good Christian life. It was torture for Lafayette. Pity he wasn't all bug-eyed and glamoured like Tara.

Likewise, Sam and Jason had Sookie talking about Bill. Coby and Lisa were passed out in a sugar coma so were missing the drama.

After she painted a distorted picture of the vampire sheriff of Dallas, Jason had to speak up and point out that Godric was not an unsympathetic asshole who only cared about making himself look good while ordering everyone around. He was calm, asked everyone to stop fighting, and get their asses in gear because zombies were the main threat to everyone in Dallas. Bill claimed that vampires were no threat, and refused to go to some morgue with the rest of them that Godric was sending vampires all over the city to remove separate heads from zombies so the humans would stand some sort of chance at making it through the daylight hours.

That led to Sookie crying how Bill only wanted to protect her, and didn't want to leave her alone with strangers.

Jason reminded her that he's known her longer than Bill, and he hadn't left her side, except for when one of them was in the bathroom. Maybe Eric was right when he said Bill gave her so much of his blood, Sookie forgot she had a brother.

Sam tried to change the subject to Maryann, since she had nothing to do with vampires. He had heard tales of fangbangers totally enamored with their vampires, but Sookie? She'd only known Bill a month. Sookie may have been innocent, but with that mind reading thing, she had to know that a good portion of men were imperfect. Look at Jason.

Noticing it first, Sam saw that there were body parts scattered along the sides of the road. Jason slowed, noticing the pale things littering the ground.

"Shit," Jason breathed, then sped back up, when he noticed that faces were visible. He didn't want to know.

Sam thought he saw distinctive, long red hair and swallowed.

Horrified, Sookie asked, "Why'd Eric go kill 'em all? What if they find a cure?"

"There's no cure," Sam explained. "And they're changing so fast, that we'll all be dead before they find one."

"You're siding with them?"

"Who's this them? Christ, Sook, think much before you talk?" Jason asked in disgust. "I'd say today and tomorrow, we're trying to stay away from zombies. Bill's vampire, and zombies don't go after vampires."

"Even with vampires out to get them, I don't think we'll be done seeing zombies in two days," Sam speculated.

"Maybe this is all some plot to make us depend on vampires," Sookie returned.

"You joining sides with Steve Newlin now?" Jason asked.

"No, but don't you think it strange that vampires knew what to do?"

Sam said, "Sookie, you need to take a chill pill. Vampires have never liked zombies. Even if you hate vampires, you got to realize zombies make us inedible. They also probably don't like whatever brought the zombies to life either."

"They claim they don't know what caused it."

"Why don't you believe that?" Jason asked.

"Godric seemed surprised that zombies showed up in Dallas. Maybe another vampire got someone to put zombies there. Didn't Eric say something like Godric's the oldest vampire around here?"

"Who'd want to be Godric's enemy, other than Steve Newlin?" Jason countered.

"Vampires always make enemies. Look at the way they treat Bill."

Jason and Sam fell into silence. There was no reasoning with Sookie when she only had Bill on her mind. Sam didn't know a lot about this, but with magic involved, this was the kind of zombies that stayed zombies, not like Maryann's powers that temporarily got all of Bon Temps in the party mood. If zombies walked into them, when they were like that, the only one that could help them was Maryann, if she had any sort of special powers. When they got to where they were going, maybe they'd have some time so Sam could tell Eric about her.

As they got closer to Shreveport, Jason filled in Sam, "We went to the sheriff's office. All the guns had been taken. Did Andy do that?"

"I don't think so, unless he lost them all while he was drunk," Sam replied. "When I had no idea what to do about Maryann, I went and found Andy, because it seemed like he wasn't effected by her spell. He saved me when she almost killed me."

"Andy?" Jason asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, that is what he does for a living."

"He also tried to talk me into thinking I was a killer, when I wasn't."

"Have you shot any of them yet?"

"Nah, the vamps have been takin' care of 'em so far, but I got a few guns and ammo that Eric took from the Fellowship compound. I did see one get shot in the head, so I know it'll work, but ya don't want to be too close, if ya can help it, 'cause they spurt black blood and I hear if you get it in your mouth, it's as good as getting bit."

Sam nodded. He was thinking letting the vampires do the work also saved on ammunition. Sam didn't want this to be some end of the world thing, because he wasn't ready to die yet. He had to think ahead to food, water, protection and shelter.

If Sookie wanted to get away from vampires entirely, he'd give going with her some thought, but what about Coby and Lisa? Did she think to take them along with her to New Orleans too, when they didn't know what was down there? Trapped in a motel, watching television was about all Andy and him could do, beside peeking out the window. Considering they were in Louisiana, there should have been some news footage from their most famous city, rather than a clip from Lafayette and Baton Rouge that got repeated every half hour. Those were old before they were even shown, since they were shot while it was still daylight out.

Jason slowed for a police checkpoint, then came to a stop. They did not have long to wait because most traffic was heading out of Shreveport, going east.

They all got nervous when they were asked to get out of their cars and walk over to the side of the road, denying any of them was infected. Pam moved next to Lafayette and quickly glamoured anyone that looked at Tara's eyes. Eric appeared suddenly and got in front of Tara. With him standing there, hardly anyone noticed her, lurking in his shadow.

Sookie seethed as Eric took over speaking for all of them, in a typical high-handed vampire way, and the police looked to him, like he was their leader or some other nonsense. He laid on a story so thick, and even took out his driver's license, which Pam followed, to say they were vampire residents of Shreveport, worried about his girlfriend, and Pam's boyfriend, and their families, and were bringing them to Shreveport, which they knew was one of the safest places to be during a crisis.

She had to bite her tongue, when Eric placed a possessive hand on her. Either Sookie or Tara, was his human girlfriend, and Tara was in no shape to tell Eric what an asshole he was right now.

Lafayette shuddered when Pam put a hand on his arm. He reminded himself that they needed to think quick to explain the lack of family resemblance between the Thornton car and the others.

With the assurance from Eric that none of the humans was infected, a couple of bleary-eyed, sleepy children, and a few glamours from all three vampires, they were back in their cars, with Eric now joining with the Stackhouses, and resuming their journey into Shreveport.

Jason spoke first, "A roadblock?"

"Perhaps the infected were trying to get to the hospital in the short amount of time they had," Eric guessed.

"Is there a cure for this, Eric?"

"Not that I've ever heard. Once changed, a zombie remains a zombie, like a vampire remains a vampire. There is a physical change, and I doubt without a beating heart and breathing that there would be a possible reversal."

"What about after they're bit, but before they become a zombie?"

"I've only heard rumor, such as if a human is bit on the hand, cutting off the hand does not stop the change. In the past, with this sort of zombie, the change would take much longer. Hours, perhaps over a day. This is a phenomenal rate, and the victim soon falls unconscious so they cannot selflessly warn others."

"By the way, Eric, I'm still Bill's."

"What?"

"What you said there about me being your girlfriend. I knew you couldn't draw attention to Tara, but why'd you have to make up such a ridiculous story?"

"Attacking the Shreveport police is not on my list of priorities. They are trying to cope with this disaster, and they are trying to keep order by curtailing possibly infected people from entering the city. I am a resident, along with Pam, and we are not working against their intent by escorting healthy individuals here."

Sam asked, "You think what happened to Tara can be reversed? Maryann's a maenad."

"She still seems human to me. I don't know what a maenad is."

"It's a creature dedicated to Bacchus. She's trying to bring her god to life by rituals and sacrificing people by cutting their hearts out."

Eric slid the face off his cell phone and texted a message. He then put it in his pocket again, while saying, "The vampire I asked may be busy, but I think he'll let me know by tonight if he's heard of this thing."

"Who?" Sookie asked.

"Maryann the maenad," Eric replied, not understanding her question.

"I meant what vampire did you ask."

"Oh, Godric, of course."

"Of course," Sookie mimicked sarcastically.

"Why shouldn't he ask a vampire over two thousand years old?" Jason asked.

Sam's eyebrows raised. He knew Eric was ridiculously old, but hadn't given much thought to older vampires being around Bon Temps, or anyone he knew ever meeting them. The press kind of made it sound like they were in Europe. Though in a snide way, he found it typical of Bill Compton and the ego he displayed towards Sam, that he'd start some tiff with an ancient vampire over who knew more about zombies. Bill was probably trying to show off for Sookie. Sam felt it couldn't have happened to a more deserving guy. If only Sookie weren't so blind about him.

There was an electronic beep, and Eric took out his phone, reading aloud, "A maenad is a Mycenaean, Greek or Roman woman dedicated to Dionysus or Bacchus. Her devotion makes her near immortal and gives her powers to sway those around her into acts of debauchery, gluttony and sometimes, pure madness. Thank goodness he replied in English. I would not have translated it so succinctly."

Sookie made a derisive noise, but Sam ignored her, asking, "He didn't say anything about what to do about her?"

"What needs to be done?"

"Kill her, or get rid of her."

"She's picking on you?" Eric asked, but already sending another message.

"It's not just Tara, but the whole town. She's picked me as her next sacrifice too."

"Why? You can easily escape capture, if you … think about it," Eric hinted.

"Like you heard, madness. Maryann thinks I am the one who'll bring her god here, like she's probably thought with hundreds of others that she's murdered."

There was another interrupting noise from Eric's phone, and he imparted, "Stay away from her. They are difficult to reason with, and harder to kill."

"Does that mean your friend knows how to kill her?"

"Probably. If he's saying she'd be difficult to reason with, that means Godric may have attempted it in the past. He prefers compromise. If she follows you, I'll ask him further."

Sam nodded. That was not the best answer, but Eric wasn't saying he was on his own. Tara might be able to lead Maryann to them. He didn't know. Once he saw her eyes, and heard that uncharacteristic silence, he knew to avoid her.

There was a hive of activity around Fangtasia, and the parking lot had vehicles, just not typical ones for a club. There were minivans, SUVs, a station wagon, pickup trucks, parked close to the building, and an RV, parked across several spaces, opposite from the door.

"Park on the side with the other cars. They've been using the bigger vehicles for supplies."

"Zombies only started rising last night," Sookie commented, going back to her thoughts about vampires having something to do with zombies.

"You doubt my ability or Pam's? I've heard what you said about Godric's, although most of what you saw was the cooperation with local government. I do not have that here, and remember, shooting a zombie in Louisiana, the current rule is you need to justify self-defense, if you are caught. It's not as strict in Texas."

"Or have Andy shoot 'em," Jason speculated. "He's police."

"I'd rather you kept the doors locked. There's different fire exits, due to building code, if you need to escape. I would think others would move around enough during the day that you will not be the noisiest thing in Shreveport, and have zombies surround this building."

As they got out, Eric said, "Take everything out of the car, and give me the keys. This car cannot be left parked outside."

"But neither Jason or I have our cars here," Sookie complained.

No one bothered to fall for that and ask Sookie where she thought she needed to go.

Author's Note: Tip of the hat to _The Walking Dead _for the RV.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: To help keep track of how long has passed - Zombies were first seen in Dallas about 32 hours ago.

**True Blood and Zombies**

**Chapter 7**

Sam was carrying Lisa into Fangtasia, with Coby trailing along on his hand, when some nasty voice demanded, "Whose children are those?"

"Mine," Eric replied, before Sam could consider this man had some ability to perceive Coby and Lisa were not related to him by blood. If Sookie were in a sane state of mind, she'd be clinging to them. Sam was of the opinion it was William Compton that had driven her mad, rather than zombies, since Sookie seemed willing to trek across the entire state of Louisiana through them.

Although it was obvious Eric did not have children, the man's tone immediately became ingratiating. "Yes, Mr. Northman. Would you like anything special for them?"

"They picked out their own food. Keep it separate for them."

"Of course," the man replied. Sam didn't like him. He wasn't old, but wearing a suit and tie. His shoes looked expensive, and his haircut was precise. Wearing a suit in a crisis situation reminded Sam of a lawyer or maybe an accountant. A weasel who didn't work for a living. He did something with a laptop computer and politely asked, "Names?"

"Lisa and Coby. Sam Merlotte, here, can handle them."

Sam was momentarily surprised that Eric remembered names, but then recalled something he heard about vampires having remarkable memories.

"Sam, this is Bobby. Normally, he's my day man."

As others came through the door, Eric rattled off their names, ending with, "Jessica will not be staying here."

"Where's she going?" Hoyt asked.

"She'll stay with vampires during the day."

"But can't Hoyt come with me? He's seen me rest."

Eric shook his head, and said, "You will not be resting someplace alone. We will be returning here tonight."

It was hard for Sookie to stand aloof with her arms folded over her chest while Ginger loudly tried to get her attention.

Others were watching Chow slice fruit, vampire style, to add to the selection of things laid out on the bar. Some fruit was left alone, like bananas, apples and grapes, yet there was also sliced kiwi, oranges, and different colored melon.

The hardly used coffee maker had been moved from behind the bar to the counter, and mugs were ready, along with the condiments. Nearby were spare filters and a familiar red bag of Community Coffee, along with a box of Community's tea bags and boxes of instant oatmeal with a pot of hot water on the second heating element.

Lafayette knew Chow so retreated to look at anything else. There were only a couple other vampires here, and even more people. Besides the fellow at the door who made his living kissing Eric's ass, there were a few others using laptop computers. There were also televisions mounted on the ceiling, like a normal bar, yet Lafayette was not sure what they would usually show here at Fangtasia. One was on a local Shreveport station, another CNN, and the others were showing pieces of parking lot. Okay, so they weren't being asked to sit in here blind all day, waiting for their vampire lords and masters.

"I gotta message for Sam Merlotte," Tara said.

Sam heard her, and so did Lafayette.

Tara's mother asked, "What's that, Tara?" Her daughter had not spoken since that big vampire broke into Lafayette's, after getting rid of those forsaken undead, and repeatedly told her to be quiet.

"I gotta message for Sam Merlotte."

Dreading what Tara was about to say, Sam asked, "What is it, Tara?"

"Maryann's not forgotten 'bout ya, but she's gonna take care of Baron Samedi first."

"Who?"

"The entity that's raising the dead."

Lafayette clarified, "_The _Baron Samedi?"

"Who's that?" Sam asked, still not understanding much more than Maryann was still threatening him, but might have found what was the source of the zombies being everywhere.

"Loa of the dead," Lafayette explained briefly.

"Where is he?" Sam asked Tara. He knew he couldn't stop Maryann, but if something could do all this, Sam didn't think Maryann was in the same league as that.

"Close to N'awlins, in Timken Wildlife."

"Oh no!" Sookie cried. "Bill's in terrible danger!"

Eric had been conversing with Bobby over what he expected to happen during the day while he was resting, when Sookie's shriek of 'Bill' reverberated down his vertebrae. This had to stop, with Sookie's permission or not. Even when there was a human that caught his interest, and that had not been for centuries, Eric did not give them so much blood that they spent their hours apart screeching his name. He preferred they saved that for when they were together … very together. Compton was a heavy-handed moron who had no understanding of the pursuit of a woman.

"What now?" Eric asked, now in their midst.

Sam talked, trying to be heard over Sookie, "Tara gave me a message from the meanad, Maryann, that she has found the cause of the zombies. Baron …"

"... Samedi," Lafayette helped. "He's a voodoo sort of god, if you know anything about that. He's the loa of sex and resurrection. Normally, he prevents anyone from being brought back as a soulless zombie."

Eric looked back to Sam. Sex and resurrection sounded like something a vampire should be aware of, but he was not.

"I've heard of him," Sam said, "but I don't have Lafayette's knowledge. Tara said he's at the Timken Wildlife Reserve. That's near New Orleans."

Pointing at Tara, Eric asked, "She said all this?"

"Yes," Sookie said, grabbing at Eric's arm. "We got to go to New Orleans. That's why that queen wanted Bill so he could protect her."

Eric looked dumbfounded for a moment, before laughing, "Of course, she'd ring up Bill for help. I know she's talked to Godric at least twice. If Sophie-Anne was in danger, she's not above asking Godric for help, besides having my oath to protect her. Bill is not even two hundred years old, Sookie. Come with me."

"We're going?"

"Only to another room."

"Do you have some way of calling her, and finding out about Bill?" Sookie asked eagerly.

Eric took Sookie into the back and into his office. She shifted, looking at the phone on his desk, and expecting him to use it. Eric locked the door, since Pam had a habit of strolling in when he was in the middle of something.

"I am intrigued by you, Sookie Stackhouse, and I have not had this sort of interest in a breather for some time. I am worried you've had too much of Compton's blood in a short span of time, and you are on a reckless course of action."

"You're jealous."

"Besides myself, Godric also noticed it."

"He's gonna agree with you, no matter what."

"Godric also told you the effects of vampire blood? So if you were able to think for yourself, you may have the ability to consider your overwhelming infatuation with Compton has led you to think you can plow through zombies using just your own will power, and you may be able to thwart whatever caused this unprecedented disaster, based on secondhand information from a supernatural of questionable intent."

"Bill's gonna need help."

"You have no idea where he is or what he is doing. Compton can sense where you are and your emotions. He is the vampire, you are not."

"Bill wouldn't have left me behind, if he was given any kind of choice. You got to let me go, Eric."

"No, I don't. I am going to do you a favor, since I don't think Lafayette is willing to follow you on your quest." Currently that was the only human alive that had Eric's blood. If Lafayette went somewhere, Eric could find him, if he wanted him back.

"Yes, he will. He hates you."

"Hm," Eric agreed, invading Sookie's personal space. His fangs appeared.

"I won't let you intimidate me," she warned him.

Eric bit into his wrist. When he tried to press it to Sookie's mouth, she squirmed and tried to twist away, but he grabbed a hold of the back of her head, pressing her mouth to it.

"I will keep reopening the wound till you take my blood."

Sookie moaned her refusal, then Eric switched tactics. He kissed her and used his tongue to pry her mouth open. She didn't want to, but even his tongue was ridiculously strong. His wrist was pushed against her face, and when she still didn't cooperate, he sucked his own blood, then resumed the kiss to transfer it.

When he stepped away, Sookie made a slew of insulting sounds to imitate retching, then snarled, "I hate you."

"You will realize the startling change that vampire blood brings about then."

"Asshole."

"This is only the beginning," Eric promised, opening a desk drawer.

"Oh yeah?" Sookie bluffed, before her eyes widened as Eric pulled out a pair of manacles. "You are not locking me in your basement."

"I'm not," Eric agreed. "There is no escape route from there if the building is breached during the day."

"What are you going to do?"

He took her hand, and Sookie resisted futilely as he pulled her along, out of his office and back to the main area where most people were.

Ignoring the stares, Eric brought Sookie to Jason, and said, "Your sister will not promise to remain here today with you and the others. It would be dangerous to everyone here, if she opened the wrong door at the wrong time."

The stares became hostile, and Sookie got a flood of thoughts about her being a threat to their lives.

Jason had noticed the cuffs and chain.

"This has enough length to minimize her discomfort. I am also giving you the key."

"Why?" Jason asked.

"In case of emergency, and I suspect you prefer your sister some privacy at times during the day."

Lafayette was fully focused on the manacles, and Eric felt his panic.

Sookie spat, "You can't expect Jason to keep me locked up all day."

"He needs to sleep, and it would be unfair to expect others to guard your safety and theirs."

Eric let the manacles fall to the floor with a punctuating noise and thrust the key at Jason, before crooking his finger to beckon Lafayette over.

Lafayette's weariness urged him to get it over with fast so he could check out the collection of sleeping bags. Eric could only terrorize him a short time because the sun would rise, no matter what weird ass shit was going on in the motherfucking world.

"You understand what the maenad's creature was saying?"

He snorted in relief. Lafayette had forgotten that already. "Somewhat. I mean Baron Samedi ain't supposed to be real, like in the flesh, hanging out in St. Charles parish."

"Although Merlotte wants to be a hero, I doubt anyone would expect him to fight his way across the state to investigate her claim."

Sam? Lafayette thought to himself, guy wasn't even a hundred seventy pounds wet. Probably never even fired a gun before. His past was a mystery, but Lafayette didn't go blabbing about all his problems to everyone he met. Sam was all right as a boss, hired him back after he disappeared, and also worked hard himself. Couldn't ask for more. Lafayette nodded to find out what Eric wanted.

Eric had taken out his phone and slid the face to send a text message. "I can let someone outside Louisiana know. If this was caused by supernaturals in New Orleans, there's a possibility I may be ordered to keep silent. What's your cell number?"

"Mine?" Lafayette asked.

"Yes, if others can point that the source could be around New Orleans, the neighboring sheriff in Dallas, Godric, may contact you. He is outside the influence of juvenile Louisiana vampire politics."

"Another vampire?" was the disgusted response.

"Lafayette, I'm surprised at you. No longer want to be my bad-ass vampire? I am still considering your offer, yet I don't think you'd want to be bonded to me for centuries. I also think Pam and you are not entirely compatible."

Lafayette snorted, and gave his number before saying, "Look, I mean I don't want to get old, and I'd be one motherfucking good-looking vampire," added a flourish of his hand to circle his face. "You saved my life tonight, along with other people. I don't know whether to hate you, or give you a kiss because your damned blood got me dreaming impossible things."

"What's the phrase – with God all things are possible? I thought from your décor, you were Christian."

"Sort of. Aren't you?"

"No," Eric replied, finishing a long text to Godric.

"What about Tara?" Lafayette asked.

"I cannot use glamour to free her, and when the maenad exerts her direct control, it seems she can overcome my will. If she does not eat willingly, I can give her further instructions. Perhaps you'd prefer her mother to closely monitor her, in case I need to give her other commands?"

After a quick moment of thought, Lafayette replied, "Oh, okay. You'd do that?"

"I do not see the point in bringing her here to have her die a painful, drawn-out death."

"Can't you keep things motherfucking simple?"

"I am not simple-minded, and neither are you."

"Thanks," Lafayette responded, full of sarcasm.

The vampires were taking turns disappearing, and Jessica gave Hoyt a long kiss, while Pam tapped her foot impatiently.

Sookie was threatened with bodily harm, if she did not shut up. People wanted to get some sleep.

After Lafayette helped his aunt with Tara, and they got her settled in a sleeping bag furthest from the doors, hoping that she'd trip and fall on someone if she got up while they were asleep, Lafayette's cell phone played a tune, meaning he was getting a call from an unknown number.

He looked. Dallas area code. Shit. Should he ignore it? Eric was gone. If he was having bad luck, it'd be a vampire. If he was having really shitty luck, pussylover69 had a giant man crush on him and was tracking him down stalker style.

"Hello?"

"Hello," said a quiet, male voice. "Lafayette?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"My name is Godric. Eric gave me this number."

"Yeah, he mentioned you might call."

"His message was brief. The source of the information is the maenad he inquired about earlier tonight?"

"Not directly. My cousin's under a spell of hers, and Eric glamoured her to stay quiet, 'cause she was yelling and violent, and we had to bring her along."

"I understand."

"So when we got here, my cousin suddenly spoke and said she had a message for Sam … the man she works for in Bon Temps."

"What is Sam?"

"What do you mean?"

"What is he to the maenad? Is he a werewolf or something like that?"

Lafayette laughed, "A werewolf? They're not ..." He had been about to say real, but there were zombies, vampires, and now apparently motherfucking werewolves.

"Why would a human gain a maenad's interest?"

"Sam's supposed to be her next sacrifice."

"What is he?" Godric repeated.

"Sam owns a bar. I work there too."

"Is he there?"

"Why?"

"I can't see or smell him from here, so perhaps you could ask him."

Lafayette looked across the room. Sam was sitting on one of the bar stools, eating an apple. With the phone held to his chest, Lafayette went over.

Embarrassed, he lowly said, "Sam, this is going to sound fucking bizarre, but Eric has me talking to another vampire about Baron Samedi, and this is the same vampire that knows what Maryann's ass is, and he asked me if you're a werewolf."

Sam's eyes widened, and he said, "I guess he realized that there's a reason Maryann is after me."

"You're a werewolf?"

"No. Thank God." Sam paused, thinking about a vampire knowledgeable about maenads, and he's also the one that Eric called about the zombie problem. "You can tell him I'm a shifter."

Lafayette's eyebrows twitched in response, before he put the phone to his ear, and before he said anything, Godric calmly said, "I heard what Sam said. You should keep that a secret. Some supernaturals are close enough to human that they do not have the problems vampires do. Shifters and weres can be turned into zombies, by the way.

"Why would the maenad give Sam this information?"

"Don't know. She threatened, through my cousin, that she'd be back for Sam."

"Eric cannot free her from the maenad's hold?"

"No, he tried."

"Her information may be accurate, at least to her. Baron Samedi is not a member of her pantheon of gods, so it is a concession that she would even name him. Maenads are not beings that show deference to others. Her faith will give her the belief that she can overcome him."

"So why's she passing the information on to Sam?"

"That is an interesting question. Shifters are not so rare that she would be unable to find another. Is there anything else about Sam that sets him apart?"

Sam had been watching him continue talking on the phone. Lafayette stared at him. All he saw was Sam Merlotte. From behind, he wasn't bad looking in the style of form-fitting jeans Sam preferred wearing, but not up to Lafayette's standards.

Lafayette wondered if Sam could tell what he was thinking because he was frowning at him.

Sam held out his hand for the phone.

"I guess Sam has something to tell ya," Lafayette said, before passing it over.

"Hello?" Sam said.

"Hello, Sam. I'm sorry if you were getting the impression that I had personal questions about you. I'm trying to understand this particular maenad since they usually don't talk about more than promoting their anarchic life style. They are also mad, so it is definitely not a reflection upon you as the victim, but an attempt to gauge why a maenad would send such a message. Normally, they believe themselves able to surmount anything due to their unwavering faith in their god. Therefore, I do not think it was a request for your help."

"Wait, am I speaking to a vampire?" Sam asked. He was speaking to someone that sounded polite.

"Yes, I am vampire. My name is Godric, and I am sheriff of the Dallas area in Texas."

"Okay, so what is your question regarding me?"

"Why would this maenad continue to target you when there are other two-natured beings available? Maenads embrace being impulsive, in addition to their sureness that their god will provide what they need. I consider planning an antithesis of their basic nature."

"It became personal because at one time I was young and stupid."

"Revenge? I am disappointed to hear that a creature as old as her would engage in something so petty."

Sam's mouth dropped open. Was this a vampire that had no idea of how asinine all other vampires were? He agreed, "I guess. She purposely came to Bon Temps because I was there."

"Bon Temps? Good times? That would be an attractive sounding location for a maenad. So do you think it's possible she passed along information that she believed to be true? There is an entity near New Orleans, claiming to be Baron Samedi, that caused a worldwide pandemic of zombies?"

"Something caused it," Sam conjectured.

"Yes, and it is a terribly aggressive form of it. I do not believe plans to quarantine will have long-term effectiveness. I confess I am not scientifically minded so I have trouble conceiving a cure for the disease, yet I think once one is transformed into a zombie, it would be too late to reverse the procedure."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I can ask the vampire sheriff of Area One, Louisiana, to investigate. My request will be public among vampires so her response, or lack of it, may indicate if she knew in advance of this information. If it turns out that your maenad is lying, I have no concerns about maintaining my reputation." Godric failed to mention that Sophie-Anne was also her own sheriff of New Orleans. She delegated even more than Godric, yet technically she was still sheriff, and would be expected to react to Godric's carefully worded request. He had ideas regarding her reaction since it was Sophie-Anne. Even as a young vampire, she had not been impressed with his superior age. There was also a strong possibility she had foreknowledge or somehow caused this.

Barry was listening. Even though Godric suggested he sleep, how could he? Besides not knowing what he texted on his phone, or what he did on the screen of his iPad, Godric did not always speak on the phone in English, though Barry knew that even if he could read the vampire's thoughts, they'd not be in any language he'd recognize.

This conversation though was interesting. Someone thought they knew what caused the zombies, other than these crackpots on television claiming that they were being punished for their sins, not killing all the vampires, or that Hell was full and souls had nowhere to go. Barry wasn't much into religion, but he did know that everyone that died or got infected now became a zombie. There was not even a low rate of failure to account for a few good souls going to Heaven.

When Godric finished that call, he resumed sitting at the desk where his iPad was plugged in. Someone from the staff had brought a couple chargers earlier.

"Uh ..."

Godric looked to him, and asked, "Yes?"

"Do you think that's a lead in where the zombies are coming from?"

"It's a complex situation. With dawn already occurring in that locality, there may be nothing to see tonight. Also, the source if unusual. Even if the maenad spoke directly to me, I would doubt the accuracy of her claim till it was verified by someone else. She is a supernatural being with expertise in her own religion, and normally only talks about furthering her purpose. With her absolute faith in her god, she should believe herself powerful enough to deal with any impediment. Technically, the message was only to remind a potential sacrifice that his respite would be brief, so she was not asking for aid. But still, very odd for her to acknowledge another being as having power. Nonetheless, it is worth a look. I am undecided whether the possible location is due to New Orleans having some connection with voodoo, or if out of all the places zombies have normally risen due to this power, if someone in New Orleans had a hand in causing this. The vampire leader in New Orleans is narcissistic and prone to unwise plans."

"You are going to do something about it, right?"

"I have no authority outside the Dallas area, yet I can suggest the claim be investigated. If I ask reasonably, with other vampires witnessing it, others above me might force action, if nothing is done. If the maenad's claim is untrue, and I already confessed my information came from her, then I can accept minor blame for passing it along. I do not have to be right all the time."

"Maybe you aren't right about Sookie then."

"Perhaps, but you could have denied you were a telepath, rather than admitting it. It was Miss Stackhouse who shared that information."

"I think Compton's the problem, and you let her go after him."

"She also lives in Louisiana. Her brother and her were concerned about their neighbors. Eric was going to go with her because he's aware her house is next to a cemetery."

"What can she do to help them?"

Godric shook his head sadly as he said, "I do not know, but I could not keep her here as my prisoner."

"You're a vampire."

"Wouldn't it be contradictory to keep her here for her own safety, rather than something I needed? It seemed both of them would be happier free of me even with the much greater risk, than here."

"Am I your prisoner?"

"That is not my intent, Barry. Apologies, since I can not give the specific danger to you my full attention at the moment. Without someone clearly confessing their plan, I am limited to keeping you safe. As I said earlier, if you find good company with another vampire in this area, many who I trust, I would not be opposed to them becoming your guardian till I better understand your situation." Godric turned with a sigh and admitted, "I simply do not see how this larger problem will be resolved quickly. Even if everything is set to right by tomorrow, so many are already lost."

Although Barry had asked the question about his freedom, he had little confidence that he could survive zombies on his own for long. Even in Dallas, which the news reported was one of the safer places to be, due to vampires and the liberal allowances they, and even humans, were given. In other places, people still needed to prove self-defense before attacking a zombie, had to have a permit for a gun, could not shoot it within city limits, though all of those laws meant there had to be someone around to catch people and enforce those laws.

He suspected the places crawling with a bunch of tight asses that worried about zombie rights would be the first to become an anarchic hell, with the living resorting to shooting the living for food, water, gasoline, and any other thing they could need. On one of Godric's calls, in English of course, the value of money, gold and whatever else the vampires had stashed away was discussed. Barry didn't know who Godric got into an argument with, but there was agreement that they should lay hands on necessities, with the concession that an attempt be made to pay in American money. Godric's main argument was that protecting a community at large was in their best interests since anyone would want regular police and government, who then also took care of electricity and clean water. Without that, any humans they handpicked to save would be miserable unless heavily glamoured into uselessness.

Funny, Barry thought their only use for humans was blood. Maybe sex, but they could do that with each other if they couldn't keep it zipped. Glamoured or not, happy or not. Why would it matter?

Barry had laid down, but lay awake thinking. He didn't see himself as a survivor, even if this did get fixed. Vampires knew about him, and from what he saw about the way Sookie was brainwashed to work for that Bill Compton while he screwed around behind her back, he knew he was fucked.

Speaking of fucked, he heard the doors to the bedroom close and the lock being turned. Barry blinked. He had turned the lighting down to the lowest setting in here in order to try to fall asleep, and the hotel's daylight shutters were down.

Before Barry caved and asked what was going on, Godric vocalized some noise, and it sounded like the vampire could be standing on the other side of the bed.

"Godric?"

"Yes?" was the soft reply with a shifting of the mattress.

Shit. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to rest. As I said before, push me off the bed onto the floor if you need me to rise early."

"Uh …"

"It's past dawn. I'm not at my best now, if this is something that can wait."

"Sure."

"Good night."

Barry's mind conjured the image of a frozen, scared bunny for himself as he try to lay absolutely still, trying to not even breathe hard. Eventually he had to breathe, and tried to think of other things since his racing heart was probably giving Godric a headache.

Still nothing happened.

"Uh …?"

No answer.

Barry's hand was feeling suicidal and crept over till it found an obstruction.

Still nothing.

So the bold hand, which Barry had no idea how got attached to the rest of his body, inched slower till it found something cold and hard. It turned, dragging the rest of Barry behind, and spidered over the stone visage of Godric. His eyes closed. At least Barry hoped so. Who knew? It's not like he went feeling how hard a vampire eyeball was before. Could be like a total Greek statue. All hard. Nothing to feel to make a difference between skin and other bits.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: To help keep track of how long has passed - Zombies were first seen in Dallas about 40 hours ago.

**True Blood and Zombies**

**Chapter 8**

Lafayette made a fresh pot of coffee when he got up so he'd have something to savor while watching a zombie limp across the parking lot on the television. He doubted it was a vampire that left the note _'cut fruit - lower right refrigrater'._ The writing was all fat and curly, like a girl wrote it.

He poured his cup and sat down in front of the news to see how bad things were getting. They were already bad because Tara was under a spell, he sort of saved his aunt Lettie May before his own mama, and Eric motherfucking Northman was his knight in shining armor last night. Lafayette wasn't going to give him credit for healing his leg because it wouldn't have been fucking shot in the first place if it wasn't for that motherfucker. It wasn't just the zombies trying to get into his house, but keeping Tara quiet when she would have called every last one of them over. There was also the feeling that Eric might have killed every zombie that walked out of Bon Temps along that highway. Lafayette knew they were already zombies by then. If everyone that Maryann had messed with was acting like Tara, they may have fought with their fists, but nothing that would stop them from getting bit. Hell, they'd probably laugh while they was getting eaten. Maybe his aunt was right about this being the End of Days. Hell of a fucking time for Lettie May to finally be right about something.

Thinking of Eric again, because he couldn't help himself, Lafayette was pretty sure this was not a dream, or else he would have thrown himself at the big blond last night when he saved his ass. Usually his dreams about Eric had no plot, just got to the sex part, but there was nothing about this that indicated it was one of those nasty vampire dreams.

Sookie woke up slowly from a fantastic dream starring herself and Eric on some bed with white sheets, then sat up suddenly, feeling as nasty as a gator with its tail under the back wheel of a pick-up. What the fuck? And of course, Jason did as Eric said and her wrists were shackled, with the long chain wrapped around a fucking go-go dancer pole. She was going to kick some ass as soon as she got free, and found one positioned in front of her foot. She'd prefer Eric's, but would settle for Jason's or Bill's.

"What you need, Sook?" Lafayette asked. He heard her clanking the chains loudly.

"A ride to New Orleans."

"Ain't happenin', girl."

"Why would you help Eric after everything he's done to you?"

"Helping …?" Lafayette repeated in confusion. "How am I helpin' that motherfucker? He don't need me for shit."

"Then why'd you come here with him?"

"'Cause that sadistic fuck is so mean he can chew up all them zombies and spits out the pieces. Something wrong with your eyes? If Lettie May and I didn't get Tara outta your house, she'd be a bunch of bits on the side of the highway now too."

"Eric only did that to zombies."

"Where d'ya think zombies come from? Bon Temps was so under Maryann's spell, none of them had a gun or knife or anything. They probably died laughing their sorry asses off, but they're still dead."

"He killed everyone from home, but us?"

"How the fuck should I know? I can only guess he was taking care of zombies last night 'cause he picked up Sam and Andy. What would he fuckin' want with those two? Or even the rest of us? We ain't no fangbangers."

Sookie was both sad and angry at the thought that almost everyone from Bon Temps could be dead. There had to be someone to blame. Eric came to mind, but if they were already zombies, and there was no cure, what was he supposed to do? Eric also came to mind because he could have tried to do something about Maryann who did this to Tara and everyone else. Bill could have done something, or protected everyone while they were under this creature's spell, since even Eric could not free Tara from whatever Maryann did to her. If Eric could fight zombies, then so could Bill. Instead, Bill was possibly in New Orleans. He wasn't protecting her, or anyone else she knew. She even had to agree that if this vampire queen thought she was in trouble, calling Godric or Eric for help seemed a good thing to do.

"Coffee?" Lafayette asked, trying to lure Sookie into getting her head out of her ass. New Orleans. He may not like sitting here, waiting for some mean motherfucker to decide to rip him apart, but Lafayette was not going to drag Tara and Lettie May along on a road trip to New Orleans while all this shit was going down. He spared his own mother a brief thought. There had been no time to check on her, much less get her to … what the hell was he going to do with her? Bug-eyed or sober Tara, Lettie May and Ruby Jean. Talk about three women who spoke their motherfucking minds. Why couldn't his family diversify their stereotypes to include someone quiet?

"I can't drink if I'm not going to be able to go to the bathroom."

Remembering Eric's vague comment regarding Tara, and his interpretation that if Tara didn't have enough instinct to use the toilet Eric would command her. At least he thought that's what Eric meant. Wait a minute, Sookie wasn't as locked up as she claimed. "Don't play the pity card on me, hooker. Jason got a key, unless that twisted motherfucker gave him the wrong key to play wit' us."

"I can't trust Jason. He's afraid of Eric."

"Who here ain't?"

"Not like that. Eric found out before I did that Jason's been doing V."

"No shit. How can you not have known? Why do you think I got my ass dragged here and chained up? Your stupid ass brother can't do nuttin' half-way so when he wants V, he wants a whole vampire. Motherfucker owes me big time."

Lafayette got his ass out of the chair he was in, and took his coffee with him to another television away from Sookie. He didn't need her reminding him that they were in deep shit, and luring him with crazy plans to get themselves killed faster.

Great. Fox News had on some 'expert' that claimed zombies and the end of the world were predicted by the fucking Mayan calendar. Lafayette gave that his full attention to ignore Sookie rattling her chains. Might be funny to see her trying to break them, with the intent of running to the nearest fire door and escaping. She probably had pictured the whole damn thing in her head, her running from one side of the screen, and Bill Compton running at her from the other, and them meeting in the middle in a hot embrace with passionate kissing. Lafayette had that dream starring Eric and him, followed by clothing being flung off and them doing it on the grass. It was both hot and nauseating.

"Where the fuck am I?"

Lafayette turned to see Tara sitting up, staring down at her sleeping bag.

"Keep it down, girl, and get over here," he called. What had happened that she was back to normal? Did a nap cure her?

"Where the fuck am I?" Tara repeated.

Someone muttered for them to keep it quiet, or talk in another room.

Jason sat up, imitating a zombie himself, and said disjointedly, "Shut up," before flopping back down.

Tara glared at him. She took him to the hospital when his dick was going to drop off, and now Jason Stackhouse had the nerve to tell her to shut up?

Lettie May quietly asked, for Lettie May that is, "Tara baby, you okay?"

Tara turned, and complained, "What are you doing here, and where the fuck is here?"

"God dammit, Tara. I'm happy to see you better, but you got to turn the volume down," Sam complained.

There was more shushing, then that Bobby sat up, and asked, "Why do we need to hear you drink or shoot up so much you can't remember where you are when you wake?"

Tara stood up, looking down at the man who dared accuse her of doing drugs, and demanded, "Are you trying to say I'm a crackhead 'cause I'm black?"

"Whatever gets you to shut up, Tara Thornton. Camping out in Fangtasia is not any of our idea of fun, especially without vampires here."

Tara sputtered when this guy knew her full name, but then said, "Uh uh, this is … what the …" Her finger pointed at her mother, but knowing Lettie May, Tara turned to Lafayette, then Sookie, then asked, "What the fuck are you doing chained to that stripper pole?"

"Hooker, get over here, sit down, and shut up. The world's changed since you were swinging your fists at your mama a day and a half ago."

"Wait, where's Eggs?"

"If he's lucky, he's still moaning over the black eye I gave 'im. Now get over here, and stop pissin' them people off, or they'll throw both you and Sookie out on your asses."

"Good. I don't want to be in this fuckin' place anyway."

"No, a lots changed since you went bye-bye in your mind, hooker."

"I don't need your drama, Lafayette."

Sookie said, "There's a whole lot going on, Tara. You can't just walk out the door."

Anyone that was awake, which was most of the adults, glared at Sookie. Most of them were hoping she'd walk out and take the rest of her group with her.

Hoyt stood, and said, "C'mon, Tara. Once you've gotten a cup of coffee, we can talk about this and there's stuff on the television news to help explain what it's like out there."

Sam groaned as he got up. Sleeping on the floor around other people was not easy for him. He suggested, "Maybe we can go in the back or something so we can keep things quiet out here."

Jason huffed, then got up too. He unlocked Sookie and said, "You can use the girls' room, if you need it."

"Thanks," Sookie sarcastically replied. "You're in a whole heap of trouble, mister."

"I know, but like I told ya, Sook, you're the only family I got left. I can't let you go running out the door and get eaten. I'm sure Gran could'a thought of a better way to keep you here, but I ain't got the same way with words that she did, and you don't got the same ears on when anyone but her talks."

The small group from Bon Temps, except for Lisa, Coby, and a heavily snoring Andy, got together some food to go with their coffee, with Tara loudly asking, "What? No grits?" as she looked at the boxes of instant oatmeal in disdain.

"If they had grits, you'd still complain they didn't have cheese or bacon flavors," Lafayette replied.

"Damned right."

Sam reminded them, "Just shut up till we're in the back, and eat whatever's here."

"I wanna go to the Waffle House."

"Baby girl, you're's gonna hafta listen first. Eat some fruit, it'll help you go."

"Mama!"

"I like cheddar grits, myself," Ginger commented, pouring some hot water into a bowl of instant oatmeal.

"Who the hell are you?" Tara demanded.

"Oh, I'm Ginger. And this is Sookie," Ginger introduced with a wave of her hand towards Tara's best friend.

"No shit."

Ginger's eyes got wider, but she didn't point out that Tara asked the question. She didn't seem to be a regular customer here. Could she be someone that new bartender, Chow, knew? Ginger hoped she didn't expect some kind of special treatment. They were only human, and it was a privilege to be here, being kept safe. Vampires didn't need to bother making sure they had more than running water to keep them going through the day while they slept.

"Hey," Sam interjected, knowing how Tara could rub people the wrong way, and at the moment, they were the guests here, who were definitely wearing out any welcome they had. No one would think twice if they got kicked out, and told the vampires that Sookie led them all out of here during the day, claiming New Orleans was better than here. "We gotta work together here, if we're gonna survive."

"Survive? Sam, a vampire bar's a tourist trap, not a walk on the dark side," Tara scoffed.

"He's talkin' 'bout the zombies," Ginger said dramatically.

"Zombies? And I'm the one they thinks's on crack?"

"Tara, shut your god damned ignorant mouth," Lafayette snapped. "Zombies are all over, and they can walk out in the sunlight, unlike vampires so that's why we're holding still till tonight."

"You drinking antifreeze wit' my mama?"

"Shut up and listen," Hoyt snapped. "My mama's missin' so you know I'm takin' this serious. She was cookin' at home, and when I got there, she was gone. Stove still on and everything. They were comin' out of the cemetery, in the middle of the road, on the T.V. This ain't sometin' we're sayin' to have you on 'cause you were havin' some kind a' spell with the rest of the town. If your cousin hadn't kidnapped you from Sookie's, you'd be as dead as the rest of them."

Tara's affronted look at Hoyt changed when he mentioned everyone being dead. "Dead? What d'ya mean dead?"

"Sookie's house is next to the old Bon Temps cemetery. They weren't all in good shape, some crawling, but they could still drag themselves up to somebody and bite 'em."

"No," Tara denied. "We gotta go back and see. Eggs could be alright. He's strong and fast."

"No one's alive there. Vampires found anyone who was left," Sam said. "Got Lisa, Coby, me, and Andy."

"And us," Lafayette added. "Zombies came up on my porch and broke in the window. That was all I needed to get our asses out of there."

"You left Eggs behind, and saved Andy Bellefleur?" Tara asked in disbelief, not bothering to wait for an answer as she headed for the metal door with the red 'Exit' sign over it.

Andy woke at the sound of his name, then realized it was Tara having one of her outbursts. He needed a few stiff drinks if he had to deal with her on top of zombies and vampires. He tried to be a tolerant man, but Tara and her whole family were a walking collection of stereotypes right off the television. Sassy was too kind of word for Tara, Jesus-loving alcoholic was a mild description for her mama, and when Lafayette decided to be gay, which Andy firmly believed that that was a conscious choice not something determined by brain chemicals or birth, he went all out. So out of Bon Temps, and the few survivors that made it out alive between whatever Maryann was keeping them all from defending themselves, and having two picturesque cemeteries, three were people that Andy would have saved last. He would have done his job, probably over their protests, but if anything else with a heartbeat could be found first, he'd rather saved them.

Actually, that got him thinking, so he sat up, and looked around. Okay, Coby and Lisa were laying over there, and not getting into any trouble. Having seen their mama running around with Maryann's pack of crazies, Andy strongly suspected they were without parental guidance for the rest of their lives. Keeping them safe was a noble thing to do. That's all he ever wanted, was to be a good guy, and get the respect he deserved for it. He wasn't an unreasonable person.

There was a rush to stop Tara from going outside. Ignoring Tara's swinging fists, which kept both Sam and Hoyt at bay, Lafayette scooped her up, and carried her over his shoulder to the metal door, covered in stickers. It was unlocked, and they were able to go to the back of the club.

Jason suggested, "Maybe we can chain Tara to Sookie and a vampire can straighten her out tonight."

"Hell no. I ain't stayin' round no vampires. Look what they did to Sookie. She wouldn't have gone runnin' off to Dallas if it wasn't for Bill."

"I was in Dallas too," Jason mentioned hotly. "Vampires weren't the problem there. It's that damned Fellowship and Newlins. Then there was zombies."

"What's all this talk about zombies?"

"Something's making dead people come back to life, and like in the movies, if they bite someone, they turn into a zombie too," Jason explained.

"Don't go fuckin' with me, Jason Stackhouse."

"He ain't fuckin'," Lafayette replied. "You gotta shoot them in the head, or let vampires rip 'em up."

"And you expect me to believe that? How do I know vampires ain't messed wit' your heads?"

"It's true," Sookie insisted. "Vampires can't do that to me."

"Really?" Jason asked. "You've been talking about Bill, and running down to New Orleans after him for the past day."

"That's of my own free will, Jason. Bill could be in danger."

"He's not," Sam said. "Zombies don't attack vampires because they don't recognize them as food."

"So everyone's lost their minds and suddenly started trustin' vampires?"

"No," Sam snapped. "I'm here because I want to stick together with people I know. The vampires kind of were passing through and picked us up. It made sense to me to go somewhere that can be locked up, with cement walls, metal doors, and security cameras for a couple days. One mistake, and we're zombie food."

"I'm not keen on vampires either, but we gotta think, rather than refusing someone's help 'cause we can't stand their fucking ass," Lafayette added.

"Tara honey, you know I don't like 'em 'cause they're unnatural, but we was good as dead till that one showed up and tore every one of them zombies away from Lafayette's window."

"I don't need your advice," Tara snapped back at her mother. "Eggs can be out there, hurt, needing help, and you all left him to die."

"Maryann left him to die," Lafayette reminded her. "She headed out herself when the party ended."

"That doesn't mean I gotta abandon him too."

"So you wanna hook up wit' 'im so he can add more bruises to your face, and a lot more to where we don't see? Girl, the world's comin' to an end."

"And I wanna be with the one I love."

"Forget your family who saved your ass from joinin' the rest of them."

"Tara," Sookie pleaded, "ya can't go out there."

"You'd keep me here like a prisoner? Sook, after everything we've been through?"

Sookie's eyes widened. She couldn't believe Tara refused to think about what was going on outside.

"Look, Tara," Jason interrupted, thinking his sister was going to cave, and the two of them were going to New Orleans together by way of Bon Temps, "it's really dangerous out there. The police and government got ideas to stop what's going on. Till they get a handle on things, how to cure it, how to keep us safe, better than hiding in a vampire bar, we're gonna hafta sit tight. I didn't see anybody, and the vampires that got us here to Shreveport weren't too picky. Like ya said, they picked up Andy, while he was with Sam, and however they found Lafayette and you, then Arlene's kids. If Eggs was where we were, he'd've been brought along. There was zombies comin' right outta Bon Temps Cemetery. I saw them. They're everywhere between here and Bon Temps and wherever Maryann took off to."

"Eggs would've gone with Maryann."

"Okay, so uh … just wait till things calm down then."

"Do you have any idea where Maryann went?"

All of them pretended like they had no idea with shrugs, noncommittal sounds, and questioning looks towards each other.

Sookie grudgingly went along with them. She didn't want Tara doing anything stupid, but once things were calmer the two of them could head to New Orleans to get Bill, and look for Eggs. She couldn't tell Tara anything now, or she'd insist they go right away. Tara might even leave her behind.

***

In the Hotel Carmilla, Godric's mobile phone rang, waking Barry. He woke confused, hot, and now that he sat up, felt very thirsty. The wound on his neck was also throbbing.

He had turned the lights up slightly before falling asleep so he could see. What he could see was Godric lying still, oblivious to his phone, on the far side of the bed. Barry was reasonably sure he had not moved. He was also confident that it was some idiot calling a vampire during the day.

Since Godric had offered to let him order food, Barry took a bottle of cold water from the mini-bar, rather than drinking tap water.

After draining that, he took a second bottle and a small pack of almonds. Barry knew he was sick before he looked at himself in the mirror. The tear on his neck was inflamed, and his neck on that side was a splotch of reddened flesh.

He felt tired, achy, and all the crummy things that he didn't want to feel leading him to think that he had an infection now too. Barry hated Bill Compton and his vampire girlfriend. That was pretty much all he could muster, besides thinking that if he laid back down to get more rest, like he wanted, he'd only be worse when he woke up again.

What should he do? What doctor would be open? If everyone that got bit by a zombie went running to them, then became zombies, and tried to bite him? There had been something on the news about emergency rooms being overwhelmed, and the dilemma that treating the sick, injured and dying was their purpose, yet the staff could not be exposed to zombies.

After pacing, thinking about going back to his apartment, then thinking Godric probably knew someone or someone who knew someone, but nothing could happen till the sun set, Barry sat down on one of the couches and turned on the T.V.

He didn't know whether he should be surprised that he could find a movie. As a fan of science fiction, perhaps he should agree that the television was a glass teat, and what else were people to do now but seek comfort from it?

Towards the end of the film, which Barry had seen close to ten times already, there was a sudden whiteness on the carpet to his left. It was Godric's bare feet. The vampire was standing there, looking towards him.

"Uh, did you want to watch the news?"

"I can read it on my iPad. You are not watching the news?"

"No," Barry responded. What good would it do to see the same horrible footage repeated? His eyes looked up to the clock, and he asked, "What are you doing awake so early?"

"I'm old. I become wakeful before sunset. Today, I felt I should rise early."

Barry gave a nod, and felt that he was going to sound like a whiner when Godric was busy doing things to plan for whatever the Dallas vampires were going to do tonight. "My neck ..."

"Yes?"

"It's getting worse. I think it's infected."

"Yes."

He wasn't looking for ready agreement. "I think I need a doctor to take a look at it."

"You have antibióticos?"

"What?" 

Not sure whether he said the right medicine, since he knew next to nothing about it, except what he overheard in his nest, Godric elucidated, "The medicine that kills germs in open wounds that make them worse? Penicillin is one?"

"Oh, antibiotics. Uh, no, I need to see a doctor to get a prescription then I can get the pills at a drug store."

Barry noticed Godric studying him more closely, even though he kept his distance. Then he looked confused, and said, "I do not understand these things. Usually a vampire does not leave such a mess. I saw you were ill from your wound this morning, and from what I've heard the anti-bi-otics," he said the last word slowly, "pills need to be taken for days to get results. When you were first hurt that did not get you medicine to take?"

"No, I went home. I didn't feel well. They took so much of my blood I was unconscious, and then dumped in a cleaning closet."

"I can phone my day person, and ask her to get what you need."

"Her? Uh, with the zombies you're gonna ask a girl to go out there?"

"I'll check the local news first before asking her to perform errands for me," Godric mentioned, before turning to the desk where he had his electronic devices plugged in. He sat down and started looking at his iPad.

Barry watched him briefly, before turning his attention back to the movie. It was the big climax towards the end. Usually, he enjoyed it.

When he heard Godric talking, he looked back at the vampire. He was on his cell phone, yet once again was not speaking English. Barry could tell it was Spanish, and suddenly understood what Godric said earlier. Antibióticos was antibiotics. From working here at the hotel, Barry knew that many vampires did not use English as their first language, and unless they practiced, it did not come naturally. Godric may not have heard enough English spoken about injuries and infections to know all the words. Normally, vampires did not leave big gaping wounds unless they were interrupted, didn't care, or were total bitches.

Considering the scenarios suggested by the Dallas vampires, Barry thought it more likely that the simple explanation was that Bill Compton didn't want Barry telling Sookie anything about his tryst so did the first thing that came to mind, get rid of the witness. It wasn't necessary since Sookie didn't believe him. Being immune to glamours didn't make them immune to vampire blood and lies. Neither of them could read a vampire's mind.

Godric did not realize that Barry was lost in thoughts of how he was almost a dumped dead body, sitting in front of the television, when he held out his phone. "Maria says I do not understand. Tell her what you need."

"What?"

"The medicine you need. Tell her what kind."

"Uh, my Spanish isn't so good."

"Maria speaks English well."

"Uh … okay," Barry said, taking the phone from Godric.

Holding it to his ear, he tentatively said, "Hello?"

"You … I know he can hear me so I'm not going to come right out and tell you what you are. What kind of antibiotic do you want?" To Barry's ears, her English was perfectly fine.

"I don't know. I'm not a doctor. I need something that takes care of an infected, open wound."

"You need amoxicillin or something stronger?" 

"I don't know what that is."

Maria responded with some foul language in Spanish, then asked, "And you expect Godric to know?"

"No, I didn't," Barry cautiously answered.

"I'll be at the hotel later. Tell Godric I'll know where to get some by then."

"Uh … okay. Thanks."

"Thank Godric, not me."

The faint background noise stopped.

"Uh …" he took the cell phone from his ear to see the screen had stopped on 4:22 for the length of the call.

"Maria prefers specifics. She's upset over the zombies so it's not your fault," Godric said, holding his hand out for his phone.

"I wouldn't need any medicine if I had your blood, right?"

"Correct, yet there are side effects with any vampire blood."

"Like I could go crazy?"

"You would be getting my blood directly from me. V is not the same. A few drops of V would not heal that wound, and if the infection is deep, it will only allay it for a brief time."

"It's worse directly from a vampire?"

"It heals more efficiently. Yet, there will be a connection between us. I am not interested in procuring you as … a servant, nor do I have a carnal or romantic interest in you. The offer is made to protect and heal you. Another vampire would need to wait, or give you a great deal of blood to overcome my influence so if very few people know you've had my blood, you would have additional protection from other vampires, if Compton or his maker seek to take you later, or Miss Stackhouse tells other vampires about your ability."

"You know, I've been thinking about that. I think I was attacked simply to keep me from saying what I saw."

"What did you see?"

"The other vampire with Compton in his hotel room."

"She is his maker. Nothing comes between a vampire and his maker. That would be the case always. There is nothing Miss Stackhouse could do to break that bond, so I see no point in harming you over that."

"I doubt Sookie feels the same way. Wouldn't she be angry that she was in that basement while they were here, screwing?"

"Probably, but it is a better reason than Compton being occupied with someone else. She is aware he is vampire. We are not at the beck and call of humans, and I try not to expect humans that I do not employ, like Maria, to serve me blindly."

"You pay Maria?"

"Of course. With money," Godric added, as an afterthought.

"Where do vampires get money anyway?"

"I own businesses. I understand from the numbers I've been shown that as long as revenues exceed costs, I make money."

"Like what kind of businesses?"

"The same since before the Revelation. My employees didn't know I was a vampire, or even who owned that operation, because we're able to set up holding companies. I employ humans to run it all because even when I look as human as I can, my apparent age works against me."

"I thought there was something about tax breaks for vampire run businesses since they're minority owned."

"Not around here. That's limited to cities that need to revitalize their economy."

Barry was distracted by Godric glancing at the television. _Wall-E_ had started. Becoming self-conscious that he was wasting his time watching dreck and doing nothing, Barry's hand went for the remote.

"Is this a children's program?"

"Yeah, I was watching something else but it's over."

"It does more than pick up and form trash cubes in this?"

"Yeah, there's a whole bunch of stuff that happens to that robot. He's alone, except for the bug, then things happen."

"Is it worth watching, or did you have something else planned?" 

Planned? Barry didn't have shit planned. Staying alive another day would be best. If this vampire wanted to watch a Pixar movie, he wasn't going to say no.

At least Godric was not as lax as he was, he brought his iPad over to look at, while watching the movie. Barry eventually relaxed. Godric sitting next to him made him tense, even though the vampire had put his foot up on the seat and bent his leg, pointing his knee towards Barry. Not a position for getting gradually closer.

Barry even thought Godric was paying attention to the movie by his facial expressions. He was very easy to read. Godric stopped what he was doing on his iPad and would become motionless as he concentrated on the television. His face became very human as he got immersed in the story.

Then Godric's head turned to look at Barry, and he asked, "Is something amiss?" 

"Uh … no … I … you uh … you're watching this."

"Yes, if you were asking me a question, or do you mean something else?"

"I don't know. I work around vampires, not … uh, know them."

"I lose track of time, and have been led to understand that I can be boring to humans. Boring to vampires too, yet they usually say it while they're not in the same room as me."

"I was under the impression they respected you."

"Yes, that's true, yet I am not for the most part entertaining."

Barry could only imagine the worst regarding what vampires would find entertaining. He knew from human guests at the hotel only Godric's reputation. Powerful, yet fair. Nothing about enjoying children's movies or slaughtering people.

All in all, Barry had to admit, that if he had to depend on a vampire, even though he hadn't truly met Godric before, he seemed like he could be an AVL poster boy. Though that was the problem wasn't it? Godric looked too young. Vampires were not supposed to be youths, even if someone could truly believe that vampirism was a disease. Another vampire did this to Godric.

"Earlier, when you mentioned vampires and makers, what is your maker like?"

"Dead."

Barry hadn't been expecting such an abrupt answer. If Godric was so old, if he gave it some thought, even with this pounding headache, that was the most likely answer. With the Revelation, there wasn't news about individual vampires and their ages. Nan Flanagan was the vampire that went on television all the time now, and she was never going to visibly look any older. There were other vampires that had gone on television the night of the Revelation as local representatives. It would probably be frightening to realize some were as old, or older, than Godric.

He couldn't hold off any longer, and went to get more water by going behind the couch, rather than crossing between Godric and the large flat screen television.

While he was in the refrigerator, considering if he wanted something more than the water, Godric mentioned, "Your body temperature is elevated. Perhaps you should submerse yourself in cool water in the tub?"

Without thinking, Barry asked, "You can see temperatures?"

Like when he was watching television, Barry saw something on Godric's face before he became vampire blank again, and reluctantly explained, "Besides vampires, and zombies, there are other creatures that are not what you would consider human. They are much closer to human than I am. One of the easiest ways for me to identify them is that they are hotter than you. Your body has entered their range of heat. That is unhealthy for you."

Facetiously, Barry guessed, "So we got Dracula, Frankenstein or the Mummy … what next you're telling me the Wolfman is real? Creature from the Black Lagoon?"

"Dracula is a fictional conglomeration of rumors," Godric refuted, though both Eric and him wanted to know who talked to Bram Stoker since his vampire had an affinity with wolves, or Children of the Night, besides possessing rare skills such as turning into a bat or mist. Most vampires had nothing notable, or an enhancement of a skill that all vampires possessed.

Fearing that whatever medicine obtained for him would be too weak to cure him, Barry admitted, "I know it's dangerous out there. Maybe I should take your blood rather than letting your employee risk herself trying to go to a store." Or wherever someone could get antibiotics without a prescription or check-up first.

"Maria is coming here in any case, with her child, due to the danger. She was invited to my nest for the day before the Fellowship tried to break in. I'd rather be there, then here. I prefer resting someplace beneath the surface of the earth, rather than in a tower of steel, concrete and glass."

Barry felt worse now. Maria was a mother, and Godric didn't mention a Mr. Maria, so probably a single mother, and going to be sent out to get him a bottle of pills.

"I don't want to cause any trouble, if you're willing to give me the gift of your blood. Protecting me is more than I deserve."

Godric's eyes panned Barry. His blood was a gift. Humans, generally, did not respect that, once they realized what it could do. He had offered, so replied, "Very well."

Putting his iPad on the coffee table, Godric said, "You'll need to get closer. I heal extremely fast."

"Now?"

"Unless you have a reason to suffer longer? Or did you want to wait for me to inquire if another vampire in my area is willing to shelter you till your safety is reasonably assured?" 

"No, you … I mean I know you're not … I'm not … or you … yeah, you," Barry concluded, confused as to what he should say. It was hard to know how vampires really were, since any fangbanger would think their particular vampire was best. If he asked Sookie, she'd swear Bill Compton was the sweetest guy ever. At least the stray thoughts he caught about Godric didn't come from the heads of humans he was shacking up with. The worse thing he could remember was Godric was remote. Godric himself admitted he was boring and not romantic. That was perfect for Barry since he wasn't looking to be swept off his feet by some guy, human or vampire.

"If you are unsure, I cannot reverse this. You have further time to consider your decision before your health becomes dire."

Damn. Barry knew he couldn't be glamoured, yet couldn't remember interacting with a vampire so … honest, was that the word for it? Maybe Godric liked to keep people confused. Or better yet, liked messing with their heads because he could come right out and say the truth, and no one would believe him because vampires were never truthful. Talk about head games.

"No, if I … I mean … you're fine. That's not the problem … there's no problem. I'm babbling."

"Oh," Godric muttered, leaning his head back onto the back of the sofa. "Is it all right if I don't do something wildly dramatic? Ripping open my wrist or chest is messy when all you need is a minute amount."

Maybe Godric did have a sense of humor. Vampires, as a group, were wildly dramatic, when they weren't acting like human. Sometimes, Barry would see one blending in, and only recognize them by the glow of their skin that normal humans couldn't see.

"Yeah."

"I'll bite my lip," Godric said, letting his fangs emerge with a click.

Barry thought they were too long for his mouth. Was it age, or was Godric's mouth simply shaped in a way that made them look more dangerous?

"It should be enough," Godric continued saying, without any hint of a lisp or impediment.

Godric's hand reached out for him, as he said, "You have to get closer."

Edging nearer, Barry asked, "You want me to kiss you?"

"You'll want my blood in your mouth. Use your tongue."

Barry let Godric pull him closer, and he knelt on the couch next to him so his face was above Godric's. Godric tilted his chin a little to one side, before jutting out his bottom lip and slowly pressing his fangs into it. There was blood around where his fangs pierced his flesh.

When Barry hesitated, he noticed Godric's eyes look from his downwards with a slight sound vocalized. Right, he couldn't very well talk coherently while biting his lip.

He leaned down, stuck his tongue out, but still had to get closer to get it to touch Godric's bleeding lip. The vampire stayed motionless, which helped.

Holy shit. Godric's blood tasted … was there even a word for it? Perfect. That was it.

Barry unconsciously lowered his face so his mouth was sucking on Godric's lip, rather than touching him with the tip of his tongue, as he originally intended.

Godric's hands pushed against his shoulders, and Barry tried to stretch his neck to keep their lips together.

Turning his head, Godric fangs made audibly retracted, and he said, "I didn't want to nick you."

Barry continued leaning towards Godric. He thought himself prepared for the effects, yet Godric was so beautiful.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: To help keep track of how long has passed - Zombies were first seen in Dallas about 48 hours ago.

**True Blood and Zombies**

**Chapter 9**

Barry felt fantastic. It had taken time before he could go look at his healed neck in the mirror because Godric was not in the bathroom. The skin was smooth, like nothing had ever happened to him. Actually, his face looked great too. He pulled at his shirt and turned to look at the back of his shoulder. Even a painful volcano of a pimple he had brewing back there was gone. Fuck Proactiv.

Leaning forward, Barry looked at his hairline. Perhaps he had thought it was thinning towards the front before. Now it looked fine. Running his fingers through his hair, he had to admit it looked pretty good.

He took the time to brush his teeth, wash his face, and anything he could do to … Godric had warned him. Barry was not gay, and did not have a thing for a twink vampire. There. He could still think unkind things, if he forced himself.

When he emerged from the bathroom, trying not to look like he dolled himself up for a date, Barry was still disappointed because he was no longer alone with Godric.

Godric was seated at the table while a short woman with permed hair wearing glasses spoke down to him.

He glanced in his direction, and said, "Maria, Barry. Barry, Maria."

"Godric says you no longer need any medicine."

"He's right."

She nodded, then resumed talking with Godric about the local Sam's Club.

***

At Fangtasia, the vampires started showing up after dark. Sookie didn't know all of them. She knew Eric, Pam, Jessica and Chow. She knew she didn't like Chow because the first time they met, they took Bill to that trial thing.

Sookie was ready to admit her eyeballs were sore. She hadn't slept well, and spent most of the day either watching the news, or watching real-life out in the Fangtasia parking lot. They had to come up with a better plan than hiding in a vampire bar. It was safe enough that they didn't see a live zombie, in the flesh that is, all day, but they couldn't stay here. It was dark, gloomy and claustrophobic. There were also too many people here, and all they had in common was they knew vampires.

Where was Bill? Was he really safe? Was he helping more people, like them, hide from zombies? Was Bill helping the vampire queen of Louisiana? Sookie doubted that last part, since Bill didn't seem to know anything about zombies. That was clear the other night in the church when Gabe and Hugo came out of the basement.

Sookie had taken her phone charger out earlier and plugged it in. It was fully charged when she made her first call to Bill and got his voice mail. She was going to kill him.

She didn't need Eric, flexing his pale, hard muscles in his tight, black tank shirt coming over to tease her either.

"You're still here," he commented.

"Not by choice."

"Did you spend your day planning?"

"Planning what?"

"Your possible trip to find Bill? Did you check the news, traffic and weather?"

"Will you stop being such a jerk, Eric?"

"No."

"Huh?"

"Oh, your question was rhetorical?"

"Just stop."

"So do you have any plans, or have you considered you should stay somewhere safe for now?"

"You call this safe, Eric?"

"From zombies, or is that not what you perceive as the greatest danger at the moment?"

"When Bill finds out you abducted me, you ain't gonna have to worry about zombies."

"Yes, Bill does enjoy getting dramatic. So you think he'll call this abduction, and you as my prisoner were tortured? Are you going to sue for mental anguish too, both vampires and zombies?"

"This is not a time to be making jokes," she muttered. Lafayette had been tortured here, and Eric's voice could carry. If Lafayette wasn't over there, Sookie would straighten Eric's ass out.

"So you're staying?"

"For now," Sookie begrudgingly answered. Besides Tara and whatever side effects Maryann's brainwashing had, Sookie was not going to leave Coby and Lisa with Eric Northman. Arlene would never have wanted that.

"Any supplies you need specifically?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm listening now. I don't want to listen later when you don't like what is brought back. We're going to get more supplies while we can, and take out some zombies while no one's looking."

"Why bother with the zombies?"

"Besides pest control, I enjoy ripping bodies apart."

Sookie rolled her eyes at him. Would it kill Eric to be serious?

*** Tru Blood ***

Godric was wearing a pair of jeans that fit him very well … what the….? Barry forced his eyes up to Godric's.

"Would you mind staying with Isabel for part of the evening, Barry?"

"Huh?"

"I don't mind getting dirty, so I was thinking of taking a turn getting rid of zombies, since I expect others to on my orders."

"Um …"

"Katherine is busy with her human friends and their families, or I'd volunteer to let you stay with her."

Barry gave Godric a look. Katherine's 'friends' were a knockoff of the Russian mafia or ex-KGB or something. They looked like wannabes, but they proved to Barry last night that they were good enough to handle a zombie apocalypse.

"Is something wrong?" Godric asked.

"No."

"Are you worried about Isabel?"

"No."

"Am I doing something wrong?" the vampire asked. He wanted to protect Barry, but taking him out with him while he traveled faster then any other vampires in his area was not possible.

"Why are you worried about me?" Barry asked, hoping to hear words he didn't really want to hear.

Godric grew serious and said, "Terrible things are happening. Someone accused me of saving humans only because I need something to eat. I would prefer that humans and vampires work together because we have different strengths. If you would rather leave me, because you think I'm going to hurt you, you can. You're not my prisoner."

"Whoa," Barry said, "hold on. I … Listen, I know a vampire attacked me, and wasn't supposed to, and you're limited on how much you can do and know, so don't worry about that. You healed me, and also warned me that I'd like you, but you're doing okay. I think I'm safe around you. A lot safer than on my own, but I don't know what I should do."

Actually, Barry was angry. There was the blood, he knew that, but he had been with Godric for hours, and he was working on saving people he hadn't met. He warned other vampires to leave healthy, and even dying, humans alone. They were only to act against zombies.

"You know the saying … oh, in English, it would be something like you cannot walk straight when the road bends?"

"No, but you can't call zombies a curve in the road."

"Sorry, curve then."

"No, I wasn't correcting your English. Bend is uh ..." Barry bent his fingers toward his palm, then said, "a curve is ..." and drew an 'S' in the air. "You can use either."

Godric nodded.

"Look, people adjusted to vampires … somewhat, but zombies are killing us. What I meant was you can't compare this to a bend in the road. It's like the road leads to the edge of a cliff."

"You stop then?"

"I ain't into allegories."

"Allegories," Godric slowly repeated, then suddenly said, "allegoria, yes, I know that word. I am not trying to simplify this ... catastrophe. Everything is changed. You cannot survive by continuing as you lived."

Barry's mouth twisted. He wouldn't exactly call what he had been doing living.

***** Tru Blood *****

Waiting for Bill to show up, Sookie was reminded of how Bill didn't come for her in that church basement. He had promised her before she left the hotel with Hugo that he'd rescue her, and that he felt when she was in danger and where to find her.

What if he didn't come again? Last time, he wasn't hurt, and she didn't get an explanation of why he left her there. Sookie almost got raped, and that was probably going to be followed up with getting murdered.

What if she got stuck with Eric till the zombie thing got cured?

***** Tru Blood *****

Barry sort of liked Isabel. She was polite, made sure he had a nice dinner, and let him watch television and lie down.

She was on the phone, using a laptop, and doing a job similar to what Godric did the night before to tell vampires where to go.

He had always considered her to be in charge of the Dallas vampires, and had not initially equated the thoughts he heard about Godric being sheriff with being in charge, when he was working at the hotel. Godric had been a name without a face.

During work, he had remembered seeing Godric because he looked young, compared to other vampires. He also remembered that other vampires respected him. Vampires had attitude, even when they were pretending they didn't.

Barry was having trouble moving some heavy, hard-sided luggage, too wide for the cart, and stacked high, when it tipped. Godric stopped it from falling over, and asked, "Can I help you with this?"

"Uh …" Barry knew he should answer 'no'. Vampires were the customers, and it was his job to lug luggage.

"Were you taking this outside? If you can open the doors, I'll take care of getting this to the curb."

Barry nodded because even though it could mean his job, he had never met a helpful vampire, or one with such lovely blue eyes. How could he say no?

Between his deceptive strength and speed at catching anything that slid, the kind vampire got the cart outside, even with the inconvenient brass, speed bump at the bottom of the door, that was the bane of all the staff moving luggage.

Distracted by the driver, Barry turned to thank him, but he was gone. Barry figured that was just like a vampire, as the driver and he struggled to move the large cases into the cargo van that was heading to the airport.

Winded, Barry pushed the empty cart inside before he was caught at the curb by a new arrival. He was not in the mood to fake being glamoured by some fanger that wanted him to move faster while smiling like a simpleton.

After parking it, he went over to the station and asked, "Break?"

"Yeah, clock out."

Barry went to an employee-only area where the time cards were, listened for the loud thunk as his card was updated to show him out at 8:07, and placed his card back in the rack.

Turning, he emitted a gasp of surprise, because the young-looking vampire from earlier was behind him.

"Can I help you?" Barry asked.

"You have finished working for tonight?"

"I'm taking a break."

"So you are doing something else now?"

"Uh, no, I can clock back in if you need help with something."

The vampire shook his head, then asked, "Do you want to come with me?"

"Where?"

"Somewhere else?"

"In the hotel?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Barry said, and was surprised when the vampire took his hand. He thought they had something against handshaking, a habit that needed to be avoided before the Great Revelation.

The hand was cool to the touch, and his grip was firm as they went deeper into the employee-use, back halls of the hotel with the vampire leading him to places Barry had never been before, stacked with unused spare chairs, tables, linen and serving carts.

They turned into a door, and it was a room with shelves of serving ware for the kitchen to use for room service. Barry guessed this wasn't needed with the decrease in customers ordering room service.

There was no other door to exit through, he was thinking, when the door was closed behind him.

"What …?" came out of his mouth, before it was covered by the slightly shorter vampire's mouth, that backed Barry up against the door.

Barry tried to say no because he wasn't into teenage-looking, male vampires, or men, or vampires, or teenagers any more. When Barry was a teenager, a teenage girl would have been nice. Really nice. This was nothing like his adolescent fantasies involving him as Barry McLovin, chick magnet, sex machine, and the equivalent of Chuck Norris meets the Dos Equus' most interesting man alive.

He groaned as the vampire undid his pants and got his hand inside his baggy boxers. His mind may know this was a teenage boy/vampire, but Barry's body didn't care. It was a hand that wasn't his own hand, trying to convince him that he was two girls short of a threesome.

"Barry," Godric moaned.

Had he told the vampire his name? No, he had a name badge on … and he knew this vampire was called Godric. How'd he know that? When did that happen? He knew Godric. His blood …

"Barry?"

Barry blinked awake, and jerked away from Godric's hand on his shoulder.

Immediately, Godric moved back to the doorway of the hotel bedroom, and said, "Apologies. I did not mean to frighten you. Would you prefer to stay here with Isabel?"

"Uh …" Barry uttered, confused, but not so befuddled that he went showing off his raging boner. That dream had been intense. A few seconds more, and Barry would have made a mess of things. Looking at Godric wasn't helping it either. He was filthy, with stained, torn clothes on, and to Barry, he looked hot.

"I know I'm terrifying," Godric apologized. "I will go wash, and if you change your mind, call, and I will make sure either myself or someone else escorts you."

"What? No …" Barry protested before his brain wondered if letting Godric go wasn't a good idea. "… you're um … I'm not with it at first when I wake up. What's going on?"

"I don't understand what is happening outside. There is anarchy in the streets, and there is no need for that. I believe the living can gain the upper hand against zombies, if they allow vampires to help, and by following instructions given through the news on radio, television and the web from their officials. At the moment, I think society is at a tipping point, and many flirt with disaster by aggravating the situation. There is looting, vandalism and violence."

Barry understood what Godric apparently could not. He knew what they thought, and Barry knew people were a bunch of lowlife shits, who'd do anything they wanted if they thought they could get away with it.

Reality got rid of Barry's wood, and feeling sorry for Godric, who looked as lost as he sounded, he got out of bed, going to him, but Godric put up his hand at the last minute.

"I am contami … nation?" Godric tried. "I don't know the right word. English is complex. Isabel also mentioned I am repulsively filthy right now.

"Zombies got a chance to rip your clothes?"

"No …" Godric replied, looking down at the holes in his shirt. "I was shot repeatedly. I clarified I was not a zombie, and got a bullet in the head too. My hair is … you've already had my blood, but I should wash all of me."

"What … why would someone shoot you?"

"Other vampires have said they have been shot too. I attempted to interrogate the ones that shot me, either it is due to hatred of vampires, or the belief that we have caused zombies, which is untrue."

"They wouldn't believe you?"

"I got hit with a metal baseball bat and shot in the face for my trouble. If I left them with no weapons, how could they protect themselves from zombies? I had to return here then. My patience is not limitless."

"How many times were you shot in the head?"

"Twice, and a half dozen times in the chest, but not by the same person. I know some vampires will not tolerate that, even though I've asked them to spill no human blood. I was tempted myself," Godric said, then stopped speaking. Barry smelled delicious. He needed blood. Godric felt he must be close to losing control if he was distracted in such a way.

Stepping back into the next room, through the door, Godric said, "I should go."

If it was something Barry understood, it was a person's feelings. He had gotten plenty of insight into that. Most vampires were arrogant bastards, and Godric wasn't. Even if he didn't have a mark left on him from getting shot, Barry could tell he was hurt. Dallas would have been overrun, like some of those other cities on the news, if Godric initially said 'to hell with them'. He still could change his mind, and dump Barry in the process.

Barry replied, "I'll come with you."

"As I said earlier, you are not my prisoner, Barry. You are welcome though."

Barry nodded, thinking Godric's manners were odd, especially for a vampire. He was so polite, it seemed to border on scary. Was he a tightly wound Serial Mom or Bree Van de Kamp ready to snap?

After bidding Isabel farewell, Godric remained silent as he led the way back to their room. Barry studied him in the elevator as he stood motionless. There were circular holes in his shirt. They were aiming to kill. How fast did Godric heal, if they had no chance to stake him? Or were his attackers so stupid that they didn't know that a wood stick to the chest killed them, and thought shooting a vampire killed them?

Attempting to ignore Barry's scent and the sound of his blood coursing through his body, Godric entered his hotel suite and did something radical to stave off the craving he did not want.

Opening the refrigerator, he took the first bottle of Tru Blood, opened it, and drank, then coughed as he wretched over the taste. It had not been improved, as promised. The liquid may be worse than the sample he tasted before the Revelation.

"Is something wrong?" Barry asked, wondering why Godric hadn't warmed it up.

"No," Godric lied, and took the remainder of the bottle with him into the bathroom. He wanted to dump it into the sink or the shower drain, yet the taste was punishing. Human blood had lost its flavor, and was now tinged with distasteful chemicals, yet this was truly horrendous. If he needed to imbibe blood, perhaps he could suffer through this penance.

Godric and Eric's antics had tested their gag reflexes over the years, so Godric was not surprised at the lurches through his frame as his body tried to reject the substance. He assured himself it was a good pain, and wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes when he completed his task and the bottle was empty. Godric could not protect Barry if he was a danger to him.

After he removed his clothes and put them in a bag for discarding, Godric showered himself clean and dressed in one of the robes.

Outside the bathroom, Barry had given Godric some thought, but ended up turning on the television and got distracted by his oldest friend, even though it was no longer a cathode tube. He remained occupied till he heard the sound of Godric dropping the used bottle into the recycle bin.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, turning off the television.

"Feeling better?" Godric repeated.

"Yes," Barry replied, then said, "besides getting clean, you seemed down over getting shot and what you saw."

"Vampires enjoy good health. I am well," Godric answered, distracted because the human in the same room as him still smelled of a promise of tasty blood. Synthetic blood was supposed to alleviate hunger and meet a vampire's nutritional needs. He needed to put distance between them without seeming rude. He said, "I did not mean to interrupt you. Please continue with whatever you were enjoying."

"I'd rather listen to you," Barry said, worried that he could be reading Godric correctly. If he changed his mind, and let vampires do as they pleased, there'd be no more Dallas, or at least not something that resembled the humans-rule world that Barry grew up in. "You mentioned a tipping point?"

"Perhaps an exaggeration. I may have seen too much negative, and not enough positive. I am not in danger from zombies so I am not a good judge of what is appropriate."

"You mentioned looting. People were getting all the food and water and taking it back to their homes?"

"No, electronics and sports shoes."

"Huh," Barry replied with a slow nod, believing Godric might be right. People had gone crazy. Shooting vampires that could easily kill zombies and could sniff them out where they were hiding, while looting Nieman Marcus, rather than checking out Sam's Club, like Godric's Maria.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: To help keep track of how long has passed - zombies were first seen in Dallas about 60 hours ago.

**True Blood and Zombies**

**Chapter 10**

Barry woke in a state after another X-rated dream starring Godric. He was tempted to finish himself off by hand while looking at Godric rest beside him. So beautiful. So desirable. Barry's fingers traced the side of the vampire's smooth face, worked their way down Godric's neck, further down till he hit the pectoral tattoo and traced it up to his shoulder.

He came to his senses as his fingers were on Godric's face again. If Godric woke now, Barry was not sure what he'd do. Godric was ridiculously polite, but it had to be disgusting to find himself molested. He could glamour Barry and he'd have to fake whatever Godric told him … wait, Godric hadn't tried to glamour him at all so far. Did Godric know he couldn't be effected?

Barry got out of bed, and out of the bedroom entirely so he could no longer see Godric. If it was this bad, it was little wonder that Sookie denied her Bill did anything wrong, even when his cheating was right in her face.

Television. Really, Barry didn't know what he'd do without television. What the …?

"... and sisters, God put us here as caretakers. The Earth, the plants, the animals, and those among us that need our help."

Steve Newlin was on television with a zombie wearing a Hannibal Lector mask on its face chained up behind him, while he spoke into the camera about how it was people's duty to look after zombies. Vampires lied to everyone, and were tricking people into damnation by putting zombies down.

Barry couldn't believe he was so stupid.

"... and my own father, who many of you know, Rev. Theodore Newlin. This is a wonderful calling from the Almighty to be able to have him back here at home with me, after he was viciously cut down by vampires ..."

Sookie's mouth had dropped open at least a full minute ago. She couldn't believe anyone would put this on television. It was horribly dangerous advice. If she ran into Gran, Sookie was pretty sure she'd rather run than hurt her, but keep her safe in the house? Take care of her? What if Gran got hungry? What if there was an accident, and Jason or her got bit?

" … motherfucking cracker ass nonsense," Lafayette concluded, gaining Sookie's attention.

"He's not the one gonna get bit. Look at all those people he's got workin' for him," Tara pointed out in disgust. "Least they're all white."

"Rednecks can't even believe evolution so why they gonna believe gettin' bit's gonna turn them into zombies, too? Fuckin' flat earth shit."

Jason commented, "But isn't anyone gonna do something about this? I think it'd be like keeping a dangerous animal as a pet. Remember that guy with the cobras in Ruston?"

"I guess he got away with sending armed men to Godric's house to kill everyone," Sookie said. If someone could do that, and still be out on the street, why not protect his zombie father, and put him on television?

"Him and his father both need to be shot in the head," Jason commented. He did not like Steve Newlin. He twisted around a good thing like Jesus.

"Vampires rip them up?" Lafayette asked, knowing that any vampire that was friends with Eric Northman could fake being nice on the phone, but was probably a terror in real life.

"It was daytime. Godric called the police after he delayed them long enough to get everyone, humans that is, downstairs where the vampires rest. He figured that would be safer because there's big windows upstairs," Sookie explained.

"Weren't you angry 'bout that?" Jason asked.

"I don't like Godric because he doesn't give Bill a chance."

"Huh? We've been over this, Sook. Bill said zombies weren't a threat and refused to go where Godric told him. All the other vamps were toeing the line. They let everyone in the church go, and moved their asses when Godric told them to. What makes Bill so special, besides being you're boyfriend?"

"They made it look like Bill attacked Barry."

"That guy you gave the vampires so you could go back to Bon Temps?"

"I didn't give them Barry. I told them Barry was also a telepath so I wouldn't be held hostage."

"Whatever, Sook …"

"No, it's important."

"Yeah, everything about Bill's important with you."

"Jason, ..."

"Could you two cut it out? Bill's not here, and we're not going off to find him."

***** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *****

Barry was so upset regarding advice on keeping zombies safe from the police, vigilantes and vampires, that he ended up losing himself in a movie. What else could he do? The news was depressing. They were now talking about zombie rights, and the possibility of a cure. On this one, Barry was willing to side with vampires that dead was dead. Vampires didn't become human again, and neither would something that was embalmed and crawled out of a hole in the ground after years of being dead. With regards to living people that were bit, it seemed that the facts were known. They burned up from fever, the flesh around the wound became necrotic and oozed blackened liquid that was not blood because it did not carry oxygen to the organs, the heart stopped, and they also weren't breathing. That was dead, except there wasn't the vicious remnant of intelligence that most vampires had. Vampires could decide to act against their nature and help people. Barry worked around them enough not to be fooled by the face they showed on television. Godric was the exception, until he proved otherwise. So far, Barry considered the gorgeous vampire resting in the next room to be the lone exception.

So when faced with such thoughts, Barry had to find something to watch on television. Something as far from reality as possible. He would order some porn, just to keep his mind on women, and how much he liked women, and how wonderful those curves were, but it might prove embarrassing when Godric got his bill, and saw someone ordered up a movie in the middle of the day, and … none of these titles could be mistaken for anything other than what they were.

What was that? Barry thought he felt the building lurch suddenly. Then nothing. Was that an earthquake? Could they have a real quake in Dallas? What floor were they on again?

He went to the window to see if anything was visible through the shaded glass. Barry saw black smoke drift past the window, and tried to align himself to see where it was coming from. Standing on the bed, next to Godric's head, gave him a better perspective, and he put a foot on the night stand to get a better view of below from the window.

They were facing the street out front, and their room was to the side of the main entrance. The smoke was coming from the middle of the building. With the smoke, Barry couldn't see anything.

If there was a fire, why was the fire alarm not sounding? Barry pondered if they ever used it since the hotel converted over to one that catered to vampires. It was daytime, so vampires could not evacuate. No one close by was thinking anything either for Barry to either know their plans, or know what they knew or saw to make his own decision.

Barry did not know what to do. He picked up the phone and tried calling the front desk. He got a busy signal. He then tried the bell boy desk, and this time got a faster busy signal.

Either every person that was awake was calling downstairs, or there was a problem.

Barry got on the bed, knelt beside Godric, and then gave a big push to tumble the vampire onto the floor.

Godric snarled something, and Barry backed up to the far side of the bed.

"Godric?" Barry questioned, seeing his fangs bared.

"Yes?" Godric replied, the placidity of his tone contradicting his angry appearance.

"Um, there's something going on outside. I felt a big thud of some sort, and there's black smoke. I tried calling downstairs to find out if there was a fire."

Godric stood completely still, staring past Barry, before commenting, "The building feels secure beneath us. Do you wish to leave it?"

"What about you?"

"I cannot. I can feel it is noon time."

"Can you look? Vampires see better."

Godric turned then glared upwards, before pulling back from the window. Barry did not see how he ended up from standing beside the bed, in front of the nightstand, to suddenly appearing on the ceiling.

"There is too much light," Godric commented. "The waves obscure my vision."

"Oh."

"Did you want to look from up here?"

"Not really."

"Although it is day, I am strong enough not to drop you by accident."

If any other vampire said that, Barry would consider that he could still be dropped on purpose.

"You are worried, Barry, and I cannot see the outside world when it is basked in sunlight."

Right, Godric knew how he felt. Worried? Uh, more like extremely concerned he was going to be burnt alive, and if not, zombies were going to eat him, starting in the middle and he would remain painfully conscious. Lorena's bite hurt much when it was happening, and remained painful till Godric cured it. A zombie feasting on his guts would be worse.

Godric moved slower this time, so Barry could visualize his path down the wall onto the bed and to his side.

To Godric, Barry still smelled irresistibly delicious. What was wrong with him, other than the irritation as his body felt the weight of the angry, burning sun ready to reduce him to cinders as soon as he was exposed. Whatever became of his plan for meeting the gentler dawn sun? His acts here would not bring him redemption. What human was grateful to be exposed to his vicious nature as he protected them from certain death at the hands of zombies? They shot him. They were frightened of him, just as much as they were of the mindless undead.

"Are you okay?" Barry asked. Godric's fangs were still out.

"Other than the time of day, yes," Godric replied, then surprised Barry by putting his arms around him. Barry's feet were then off the floor, but he was slowly rising, rather than Godric picking him up. They both were, and Barry could feel Godric's strong hold had his weight, rather than some delusion that he had suddenly become weightless.

"What are you doing?"

"Not really levitating, because that only is up, but flying a bit. You outweigh me, so it is not practical for outside."

"Uh …" Barry responded, worried that if he was dropped, he'd not land safely on the bed, now that they were above the nightstand and he was turned on his side, looking down, out the window.

Something was burning and it was producing a dirty, greasy smoke. It originated under what was left of the overhang to protect them from rain while loading and unloading cars.

"It's in front of the front door," Barry said. "I can't tell what it is, and don't see any flames."

Godric was silent, and held Barry steady. He was salivating, thinking of Barry's untasted blood. He did not have the scent of an AB negative, Godric's favorite. What was he smelling? It wasn't a blood type to indicate sweeter or tangier.

"There's fire engines and a couple cop cars. I can't tell what is happening other than putting out the fire. We're too high up. Do you think it was some sort of defense against zombies gone wrong or gotten out of hand?"

"I don't know," Godric replied softly, his mouth close to Barry's ear.

Barry did realize that he was against Godric's body. Both of them were dressed, yet it was not a comfortable situation for him.

"Could you please put me down?"

Rather than speaking, they were reoriented with Barry's feet once again pointing down to the floor, and he let out a sigh as he felt the carpet under them again.

Godric released his hold and asked, "You are frightened?"

"Yes."

"Of me?"

"Uh, not you in particular, but I know there's the potential that I could be killed at anytime by something dangerous."

"Stay with me then."

Barry could not find fault with Godric's suggestion, and lying down on the bed with the vampire's arms around him was comforting.

***** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *****

Bill was irate. He did not want to run an errand for Sophie-Anne. He needed to get back to Sookie. He could only suspect the poison Eric was speaking to her. Bill had no doubts that Eric was after Sookie. Lorena told him as much when she held him prisoner. She was in Dallas at Eric's invitation.

There was also Godric. He owed the diminutive vampire for embarrassing him in front of Sookie, and then retaining her in his area when Bill was ordered to leave Texas by the Vampire King of Texas himself.

Sophie-Anne claimed she told the Magister that Sookie was her human and Godric abducted her. That was not helpful. The Authority wanted Sophie-Anne deposed, and as far as Bill knew, Godric was not on the Authority's list of vampires worth watching or staking. However, Bill was not privy to everything regarding the Authority. He got his instructions from Nan, and the only extra words she spilled were profanities and insults.

If Bill had a say, all vampires as old as Godric would be eliminated. They were too dangerous. They were also set in their ways. Godric may have put on a show at that disgusting church, but Bill knew what he really was. Eric's maker, and Eric's maker was undoubtedly a hundred times worse than the Viking. The two of them were masters of deceit and manipulation. They'd hurt Sookie simply for the fun of it.

The report of the cause of zombies being located in the Timken Wildlife Preserve on Couba Island, southwest of New Orleans was ludicrous, especially since the information came from Godric, who was still in Dallas. Perhaps it was further punishment from Sophie-Anne, rather than an actual suggestion from Godric with the Vampire King of California's agreement. At least Bill was positive that Lamar was slated for getting deposed too. He taunted humans with YouTube videos.

A vampire who could fly could easily get to the island without getting wet. Bill could not fly.

From the shore of Lake Cataouatche, Bill could tell something had happened here. The lake appeared like it had been dried through years of drought. The water that remained no longer reached the shore. The surface that should be underwater was still muddy, contradicting that water had slowly evaporated over time.

The trees of Couba Island were flattened outwards, all pushed over from an area close to the center.

Bill inspected the center of what could have been a blast of some sort, from the way the trees were all toppled away from this spot, and found a deep, wide crater.

Looking around, Bill felt that this may be a trap of some sort. If whatever was here was supposed to be the cause of the dead rising from their graves, slabs or wherever they fell, then why were they still mobile? Obviously, this was some hoax.

He returned to New Orleans to report to Sophie-Anne, and to determine if this was some trick of hers, or someone else's.

***** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *****

Barry had not realized what Godric remaining awake meant till he excused himself and returned with a towel from the bathroom to wipe the blood from his nose and ears as it leaked out.

Godric claimed it did not matter and soothed Barry's concern with soft sounds and touches.

That was not enough for Barry, though he dearly wanted it to be, and he turned on the television in the bedroom. The local news eventually showed the answer to what happened. A van containing a bomb was detonated at the front, revolving door of the Hotel Carmilla.

Barry understood it about as well as Godric, who was clearly upset over the loss of life. If someone wanted to hurt vampires, why would they detonate anything in the middle of the day? Any new arrivals or departures from Anubis went through the loading dock. Was it for the press coverage? And why attack vampires when they were amazingly cooperative with helping keep the possible epidemic of zombies under control here in Dallas? Could this be related to that guy in California who predicted the world was going to end in October?

After sunset, the news got worse. Godric's employee, Maria, had been killed in the bombing. She had been somewhere near the front door.

Seeing Godric cry made Barry uncomfortable. He was quiet about it, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been. It was more than men weren't supposed to cry because Godric was a vampire. Vampires did not cry, they're the ones that made people cry.

***** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *****

Many of them from Bon Temps were impatient for something to happen. The Marines, the Army, the National Guard, or even the Coast Guard would be a welcome sight after hours of disappointing news while trapped inside a vampire bar for protection. They weren't as content as the selected fangbangers to let vampires do everything for them.

Tara was still eager to set off and find Eggs. She felt she could handle a gun, if only Jason would give her one. She had tried twice to take one while he slept. There was also a problem with getting a car, and once she got a hold of someone's keys, there were reports about power outages and gas shortages. She'd have to take as many cans of gasoline that the vampires were stockpiling that she could fit in the car.

Sookie continued to try and talk Tara out of her plan to check Bon Temps, then travel to New Orleans in search of Eggs.

She had considered going with her to try and find Bill, but didn't know where the Vampire Queen of Louisiana lived or her phone number. Bill still wasn't answering his cell phone, and Sookie didn't know if that was because something happened to him, or it was on purpose. If that woman was with Bill in his hotel room while she was in the basement of that church suffering and almost raped, after Bill promised he'd save her at the first hint of trouble, perhaps he wasn't worth going after.

Bill should come to her, and also apologize after a good explanation. Since she had his blood, Bill claimed he could find her anywhere, no matter what trouble she was in. Well, in case he'd been under a rock, or bumping uglies with his darling Lorena, there was a lot of trouble around right now.

***** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *** Tru Blood *****

Barry's evening got worse.

It was silly really. He wasn't supposed to be jealous. Godric was not his, so sharing him and his protection shouldn't matter to Barry, but it did. It deeply did.

Maria had a daughter. Godric remembered that, except he forgot to age her in his mind. Since he last saw Michelle, she had grown from the girl he remembered, missing some teeth, to the teenager that was brought to him from Maria's room here at the hotel, where the two of them were supposed to be safe.

Unable to read vampire minds, Barry had no clue why Godric was staring intently at Michelle's midriff at first.

Isabel was the first one to say anything to explain, "Michelle is with child."

The vampires heard the second heartbeat.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: To help keep track of how long has passed - zombies were first seen in Dallas about 76 hours ago.

**True Blood and Zombies**

**Chapter 11**

There was a pounding noise on the front metal door. Everyone inside Fangtasia looked towards it. It was locked, and it stayed locked till vampires came after dark. They could open it from inside, but they did not do it.

"Hey, how do we turn the camera towards the door?" someone yelled.

Eyes went to the screen showing the front parking lot. There was no mob of zombies in the parking lot, and nothing seemed to be moving.

"Sookie!" Bill yelled, as he kicked the front door in, then stepped onto it, looking around for her.

The object of his search was torn. Sookie's heart leapt into her throat because Bill came for her, but her ardor was immediately doused by the dirty looks she received from everyone else that was hiding in here. She understood. Bill was loud, and now the building was no longer secure with the door being knocked down.

Lafayette voiced what others were feeling, though maybe not in these exact words, "What the fuck you do to that motherfuckin' door?"

"I came to save Sookie," Bill replied dismissively, walking over to her.

Looks turned from dirty to murderous, and Sookie was overwhelmed with nasty and hateful thoughts of her imminent demise.

He put his hands on her elbows, held her close, looked into her eyes and inquired, "Are you unharmed?"

"I'm fine, Bill. Where have you been? I was told the queen needed you in New Orleans."

"It's true," he admitted, "yet I could not find you when I was dismissed from Texas. I'm so happy you and your brother were resourceful enough to escape the danger there. We should go."

"Go where? There's nothing left in Bon Temps."

"You are not safe here."

"Who's fault is that?" Sam asked belligerently. "It's you that broke down the door."

Ignoring the chorus of agreement, Bill gallantly replied, "Ah, Merlotte. Thank you for keeping Sookie safe till I could come for her."

Sam suggested, "Maybe Sookie should stay with the rest of us, rather than going with you."

"I can protect her in ways that you cannot."

"Wait," Sookie said, "I need to know what you have in mind, before I go anywhere." She wanted to know what happened in New Orleans, and more about Bill's lady friend, Lorena. He was keeping secrets from her, and Sookie did not consider them in a good way such as darkly brooding and mysterious, or sexy and spontaneously romantic.

"Don't you trust me?" Bill asked, wondering why Sookie did not immediately wish to be swept off her feet by him. Did he smell Eric on her, or did the Viking's foul stench permeate this whole building?

"I need answers. I need to hear a plan. There's no plan here except to hide and stay safe and alive, but that's a darn good plan compared to everything that's going on out there. We got the news here, and cameras so we can see what's going on outside."

"What has Eric done to you?"

"Eric?" Sookie repeated in confusion. She stated the obvious, "This is his club, if that's what you mean, and there's food, water, bathrooms and a shower."

"And liquor," Lafayette added.

"Yeah," Jason agreed, "we're gonna have to know more before we go anywhere."

Sam nodded. He heard from Jason that Bill did not want to get his hands dirty in Dallas, so he'd rather stay close to the vampires that would tear zombies apart. These vampires also got supplies for everyone, even more mayonnaise for Coby. He was not about to risk the lives of Arlene's kids following Bill Compton. Sam did not trust him. He did not trust Eric much either, but he'd rather go on what he had seen so far, and Bill could not be counted on.

Hoyt stated the obvious, "I'm not going anywhere without Jessica."

Sookie frowned. Bill had not even asked about Jessica. Wasn't Jessica Bill's responsibility? If Eric and Pam hadn't come along, was Jessica expected to break into Merlotte's or a convenience store to get Tru Blood? Besides leaving Sookie behind, Bill had left Jessica, after claiming she needed to go to Dallas with them because she was too young to be on her own. Was that just something to annoy Eric, or Bill fishing for a reason why Sookie could not go? They hadn't known it at the time, but if Sookie had been home instead of in Dallas, she'd probably be dead with almost everyone from Bon Temps.

There was a lot going on that she did not like, and it was growing worse. Bill should not have made assumptions that she was in danger inside the club here. She had not been scared or in a state of panic, like she had been in the basement of the Fellowship church. Breaking down the door, when everyone in here was counting on it to keep anything from wandering in was a real bone-headed move, in her opinion.

"We should leave," Bill urged. He had gone to ground near here before dawn in order to free Sookie as close to sunset as possible.

"Where are we going?" Lisa asked.

"We've been okay here for a couple days, Bill. I think we should stay until there's a better idea of what's going on out there."

"It's too dangerous for you here, Sookie. I can protect you."

"From zombies, or something else?"

Bill was sure something had happened to Sookie during his absence. She was questioning him, rather than listening and agreeing.

"I care about you more than anyone else, Sookie. I begged to be allowed to come rescue you."

"Where do you think we're going?"

"Far away from here," Bill answered. The Authority's plan to depose Sophie-Anne and other monarchs that were not totally reliable was no longer an issue.

"Like an island or something?" Sookie asked, trying to think of someplace that might be safe.

"Just go already," Bobby snapped. He didn't need these people, and Eric certainly did not either. They were loud, especially when others were trying to sleep, and ate more than their fair share of food. They complained about everything, and repeatedly said they wanted to leave. Nothing was stopping them, except common sense that they were safe here.

"Tara?" Lettie May's voice grew desperate as she looked around for her daughter, and they could hear her yelling from inside the ladies room. "Tara? Where are you?"

Lafayette went in the back, where the shower was. He doubted his cousin would use it without someone standing watch. It was empty.

A blur plowed into Bill, and resolved into Eric gripping his throat, fangs exposed, "What are you doing, Compton? You were banned from my area."

Since breathing was not necessary for vampires to speak, Bill replied, "Sookie's mine."

"Stop, we gotta find Tara!" Sookie screamed, grabbing at Eric's arm.

Eric confirmed the children were within his sight, and felt Lafayette was still in the building. An adult was free to go, and he was not going to bother trying to track her down when she made it so difficult by not taking her entertaining cousin along.

"Why not send Compton to find her? He left the door open for anything to wander in or out."

"You were holding Sookie here against her will."

"I gave her brother the key. That means they could have left any day."

"You locked Sookie up?" Bill clarified.

"In case you haven't noticed, things are currently distressing, and Sookie was distraught. She was not thinking clearly."

"Who's fault is that?" Bill challenged.

"If you're saying it's Eric's, it's not," Sookie answered. "I know vampires don't make zombies like they've been saying on the T.V."

"I wasn't claiming that," Bill retorted. Eric had done something to Sookie, and he needed to give her more of his blood as soon as possible. He needed to get her out of here so suggested, "We need to leave right away if we have any chance of finding Tara Thornton. Sookie, do you have any idea of where she could have gone?"

"She wanted to go and find her boyfriend, Eggs," Sookie explained.

"Where would he be?"

"I don't know. He was in Bon Temps, but he may have went with Maryann to somewhere outside New Orleans."

"The Timken Reserve?"

"How'd you know that?"

"I was there. No one is there now. Everything was knocked flat, and the water surrounding it is mostly gone," Bill explained.

"What happened?"

"The Queen sent me to investigate," he declared.

Eric coughed and strangely it sounded like 'sheep shit'. Then Sookie realized that vampires did not cough.

"She summoned me, not you," Bill reminded him.

"You are expendable," Eric pointed out.

"We gotta get goin' if we're gonna find Tara," Sookie insisted.

"Which 'we' do you mean?" Eric asked.

"Well, you found everyone in Bon Temps pretty quick," she suggested.

"Shreveport is still populated. I cannot find one person by their heartbeat alone. You should let her go."

"I can't do that. I can't expect you'd understand, Eric, but Tara's been my best friend for like forever!"

Eric understood better than Sookie, and he was hurt that she did not understand that, yet also knew she had no concept of what a vampire and his maker shared. He felt closer to no one before Godric, and also felt his relationship with Pam was also eternal. Truly, Eric was blessed with such companions.

"I will go with you to search, Sookie," Bill volunteered.

"And what happens when you mistress has other work for you again?" Eric challenged. "Sookie gets left somewhere to fend for herself again?"

"She was not left to fend for herself. Sookie was in the company of both you and Godric when I was called."

"Stop! Let's go already," Sookie insisted. Every second they wasted meant Tara was getting further away or possibly getting hurt.

Lettie May grabbed her purse and said, "I'm comin' too."

On the other hand, Lafayette closed his eyes in frustration. How could he go after Tara again, if she was going to run off every time she saw an open door? His crazy cousin was going to end up dead, and it might be at the hands of her abusive boyfriend, Eggs. If not, if he found her, he'd do the job himself, after he turned Eggs into a meal for zombies. Tara was worse than Jason fucking Stackhouse jonesing for V.

He had to go.

***** The Hotel Carmilla *** **

Barry could not sleep. He was on an emotional roller coaster. Yeah,he knew that was a melodramatic figure of speech, but he was on it right now.

Earlier, he had been jealous. Godric was going to protect Michelle too. The reason was noble since her mother had been murdered while working for him. Still, it was easy for Barry to dislike her. She was not worthy of Godric's protection.

They were now up higher in the hotel in a two bedroom suite. Barry was with Godric, looking at him rest and wanting to tell him every nasty thought in that slut's head.

Barry did not want to delve too much into that cesspool she had in her skull, but she was a Grade D Skank. He had met fangbangers desperate for V with their boobies hanging out and their dresses cut up to their hoo-hahs with more modesty. She also disliked vampires, particularly Godric due to his looks.

He hated a pregnant teenage whore who was in the next room, thinking about getting away from the vampires as soon as things calmed down with the zombies. Barry hoped she did, but worried about how Godric would feel if she disappeared without telling him.

It felt childish to lie here planning how he would trick Michelle into exposing herself for what she really was. Barry could not tell Godric what she thought, or the vampire might resent him.

Barry tried to reason with himself that it was not jealousy. He had not lost his head over Godric, was not his boyfriend, and he had to face it, he had Godric in his bedroom, rather than over in that girl's.

Godric's eyes opened. He turned his head to look straight at Barry before asking, "What is wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're worrying. Did something happen while I rested?"

"No," Barry replied.

"Was it something on the television?"

"You ask a lot of questions," Barry huffed.

"So there is nothing that I can do to ease what troubles you?" Godric asked, not sure why Barry was sulking. Then he asked, "Am I the problem?"

"No," Barry answered immediately, trying to think of what he should say. He was not a child so did not want to sound like one, and they were not in a romantic relationship so Barry definitely did not want to sound like a jealous boyfriend.

"You are tired, Barry. Did you wish me to stay here till you fall asleep?"

"What were you going to do while it's still daylight?" Barry asked.

"Think. I am slow to understand why things are as they are."

If it was another vampire, Barry would suspect that meant scheming, yet knowing some of the difficulties Godric and other local vampires were facing locally, Barry understood what Godric could not. People were crazy, greedy and looked to gain whatever they could even at the expense of others. Strange that a vampire could not recognize that.

"You should rest more," Barry suggested, moving closer to Godric.

Godric was distracted by the smell of Barry again. What was it? What made him think how delicious Barry's blood would taste?

"You cannot handle it all alone, Godric," Barry said, touching the vampire's face. His fingers traced the cheekbone under his blue eye.

"My blood," Godric uttered, "it has you troubled. If it is too much for you, I do not mind you touching me, Barry. When I am distracted though, say something first so I acknowledge you because I sometimes get lost in thoughts, and would not want to accidentally injure you."

"Touching you?" Barry repeated. He knew his hand was on Godric's face right now, but he was trying to tell Godric that he didn't need to worry about everything. He was a very old vampire, not Superman.

"It has been some time since I've given my blood. You are troubled by it. I understand, and do not hold it against you, Barry. If you suffer, I am here for you."

"What are you saying?" Barry asked. "I don't want to be your pet."

"No, you are not. You are free to be with whoever you wish."

"I'm not gay."

"I understand."

"Do you? I thought vampires didn't care what they had sex with." Afraid to hurt Godric's feelings, Barry said, "I'm okay with it if you are. I mean I'm not, and you seem to not mind pointing out that your blood'll make me feel things."

This time Godric touched his face briefly, and murmured, "That is fine. I am following your lead since what is called normal changes so much. As you've said, I am vampire, and while I try to understand what formed my opinions, I am not tethered to the customs I was born with."

Barry was thinking through what Godric said when the vampire abruptly turned over, giving him his back.

"Are you okay?" Barry asked.

"Yes, you need to sleep, not spend the day pondering my every word and gesture."

"It's not all about you. I'm concerned about Michelle, and what she might do and how that could hurt you."

"She plans to hurt me?"

"No, it's … it's complicated. I don't think she knew for sure she was pregnant till vampires told her," Barry was trying to be careful.

"She claimed not to know the father, but does she think of someone in particular?"

"Um …"

"Oh, apologies, Barry, I remember I said I would not ask you to do that for me. Forget I began to ask."

"Uh, no, I mean it's not like … what would you do if you knew?"

"Find him. Not to hurt, but to give Michelle some companionship. I think there is too much an age difference between you two, or not?"

"She's uh … I don't know her, and I don't think we'd have much in common."

"I overheard her call you a fangbanger. Please forgive her since she had an upsetting day. You can explain to her later that I am keeping you safe too."

Barry's thought went to the safety part of his anatomy was feeling against Godric's ass cheeks before he said, "I don't know if there's someone or not yet, but I'm thinking she would rather not have the baby … possibly. It's hard to tell."

"What do you mean by not have the baby?"

"Maybe an abortion?" Barry suggested. He had never had a girlfriend, much less a pregnant one, so his concept of options was limited.

"I understand the term, but what is done?"

For all the press abortions got, Barry only had a vague idea that partial-birth ones sounded horrifying, but those were maybe not the normal way it was done. He replied, "I'm not sure."

"What if Michelle changes her mind, or this is only a whim? I can hear the other heartbeat within her so I think of the baby as alive already. Once it's killed, there is no reversal of the decision."

Barry was struck speechless. Since when did vampires vote Republican?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the books or True Blood. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: To help keep track of how long has passed - zombies were first seen in Dallas about three weeks ago.

**True Blood and Zombies**

**Chapter 12**

It had been a rough couple of weeks for Sookie, Jason, Lafayette and Lettie May. They had searched through Bon Temps and the surrounding area for days, and also nights with Bill. After enough time, they admitted there was no one left alive. They did find some dead that had not been part of the mob of zombies that headed north up the highway that Eric destroyed when they left town or on Lafayette's front porch.

Not willing to entirely give up hope, especially since they found no trace of Tara or Eggs, Sookie wrote out pages of notes and pasted them to doors of public buildings like the parish sheriff department, the library, the parish courthouse and Merlotte's letting people know they had been there on such a date, and that some survivors had made it to Shreveport and that they were heading southeast to New Orleans, planning on taking Highway 167 through Kitsachie to take 49 to I-10.

They moved slow enough getting here that if someone were quick, Sookie hoped they would catch up to them. The roads were so dangerous, both from zombies and other people, that they only traveled at night with Bill. He could convince a few people with guns to leave them alone, and if abandoned cars blocked the road, he could move them aside.

Not all their time in Bon Temps was spent looking for people. They got together supplies and decided to sacrifice gas economy for hauling ability. Once they left Renard Parish, it may be difficult to find more gas without searching through sheds and garages for small cans people had for their mowers. They had every gas can they could find filled and packed in the back of Jason's truck, along with fishing and camping gear, including a Coleman stove, and about a month of packaged food, if they could stand Pop Tarts, chili, soup, granola and instant grits that long. Each of them was armed and they had specifically chosen guns that they could easily find more ammo for once their current stash of boxed shells was exhausted.

Annoyed at the company and Sookie's insistence they find her friend, Bill glamoured Lettie May late one evening once they entered Kitsachie National Forest to think she kept seeing her daughter in the distant trees every time she looked. For now, he would keep Lafayette and Jason around because they could shoot a gun and were strong enough to haul firewood and other chores that needed doing, besides being able to cook. Bill did not want Sookie burdened with anything other than waiting for him until he found someplace safe to keep her. Sookie was his, and would remain his alone.

Once Lettie May made her initial dash into the trees, Bill lured Sookie into the forest on the other side of the road to distract her with hours of love making so the useless woman would hopefully be far away by the time Sookie thought of using her gift to find her.

***** Sookie's Mine *** Sookie's Mine *****

When Lafayette emerged from his after dinner nap after another sweat-inducing dream about the vampire he loved to hate, Eric Northman, he found himself almost alone. He could hear Jason snoring on a sleeping bag next to the truck. Sookie was probably off with Bill getting it on again, rather than looking for Tara or anyone else.

At least they were in the middle of nowhere, and hadn't seen any dead motherfuckers for miles.

He toed Jason awake, and asked, "Where's Lettie May?"

"I don't know," Jason mumbled, cracking his eyes open. "She wouldn't go anywhere without waking one of us."

"And if she found some liquor back in town, she wouldn't have held out till now to drink it," Lafayette commented.

"She's around somewhere. Maybe she went to use a bush or something."

Knowing his aunt's fear of the dark and zombies, and with them being out of her comfort zone, parked on gravel, alongside the road in the middle of a forest without a porta-potty in sight, Lafayette double checked their supplies. The pot and dishes from earlier were washed, dried and put away. The water jugs, both full and empty were all here, along with the one loose roll of toilet paper and paper towels that they had taken out earlier with the garbage bag for the day's camping.

"Lettie May!" Lafayette called. "You out there?"

They both listened to the insects and other animals that did not care they were there, and looked towards each other when they thought they might be hearing a wolf howl which they both silently agreed had to be their imagination or someone's dog that got loose because there should not be wolves here.

Sookie came out of the dark, her hair a mess and her clothes obviously hastily thrown back on, with her sneakers still in her hand and asked, "What's goin' on?"

"Lettie May's missin'."

"Bill?" Sookie said, turning to look, but her vampire lover was not with her. "Bill?" she repeated more loudly. He had just been with her a moment ago.

"Okay, when did you guys see her last?" she asked.

"I just got up, and Jason was sleepin', and she wasn't here."

"She's woken me up enough times that I know she probably wouldn't wander off on her own, or go runnin' out into the woods to check on something," Jason added, strongly hinting that Sookie would see no problem with running into the trees without telling anyone.

She loudly called, "Lettie May? Bill?"

Bill arrived within a minute and crowded Sookie, asking, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I was callin' you. Where'd you go? The guys were saying Lettie May's missing."

"Oh," Bill said, turning his head to pretend to look. He had heard them earlier, and when they got sufficiently loud to disturb Sookie, he let her go so he could check on how far the drain on their supplies had gotten. She had not gotten far, but she would go no further now that Bill had ripped her apart to make her appear the victim of an animal attack. He had rushed to don his clothing after cleaning the blood off his skin in a stream then return to Sookie's side.

"Can't you find her?" Sookie asked. "We're leaving late as it is, but we can't go till we find her."

Since Bill was in no hurry, and found this forest to be free of the zombie vermin, he found no reason to immediately comply and said, "I don't hear her."

"Eric could hear someone's heart beat from outside a building."

"Unlike Eric, I have not honed myself to be a vicious predator. This may take time," Bill informed them before purposely heading into the trees in the opposite direction from where he left the body.

Frustrated, but refusing to show it, Sookie said, "We might as well get packed up so we can get a start as soon as Bill finds her. We gotta get moving if we're gonna find Tara."

Jason said, "A couple of hours ain't gonna matter. You're the one who wanted to look everywhere in Bon Temps, no matter how long it took." They also wasted hours each night with waiting for Bill and Sookie having together time, even though just the two of them rode in his car.

"Jason, we already talked about it. We can't be the only people that survived."

Lafayette turned away to get the tent folded up. He had heard these two argue about this before. If they were allowed to vote, rather than having to take orders from Bill and Sookie, Lafayette had been in favor of leaving Bon Temps sooner, once he was sure that Tara and Eggs were not there. That should only have taken a day or two at most.

True, Jason and Lafayette did gather supplies and they made up a nice depot to hit on the way back to restock, if they came back. It seemed pointless to believe they'd find Tara, unless Maryann was holding her own personal Mardi Gras.

Either way, Lafayette got the feeling they were heading towards more danger, rather than away from it. He also felt, thought did not want to believe it, that if Eric wanted him dead, Lafayette would be dead. He felt safer in Shreveport, rather than out here playing Boy Scout with Jason Stackhouse.

The three of them got their camp packed up, and both Jason's truck and Bill's BMW were topped off with gas and ready to roll, before they sat down to wait for either Lettie May to come stumbling back into their camp, or Bill to return to say what he'd found while traipsing around out there for close to an hour.

It was pointless for either Lafayette or Jason to point out that vampires could move fast, see in the dark, had really good hearing or a sense of smell because Sookie would make up some excuse for what was taking Bill so long. Everyone except Sookie was tired of what Bill had to say.

Bill waited, watching them till it was two hours till dawn before he walked into their midst. He hung his head and said, "I smelled the blood first. It appears wolves got your aunt."

"Wolves?" Lafayette repeated, while Jason denied, "There are no wolves. The remaining North American Red Wolves were rounded up before I was born for a breeding program because they were so endangered. They just started putting a couple back in the wild a few years ago, and they only eat rabbits and rodents, and maybe people's chickens."

Seeing that everyone was staring at him, Jason said, "What? Part of being a responsible hunter is knowing not to mess with the balance of nature."

Not knowing whether Jason was telling the truth or not, and also not caring, Bill said, "Well, some wild beast must have gotten her. Bear, panther, boar or wolf, it matters not."

"Where is she?" Lafayette asked.

"That way," Bill said, pointing into the trees.

"Ya just left her laying out there?"

"There was nothing I could do for her."

Jason hands raised in the air to punctuate his words, "That's just great. Let me get the shovels and flashlights back out so we can bury her proper."

"What if she's gotten up?" Sookie asked. "It's someone we know."

"No, that was only in the beginning," Jason said. "Ya need to get the infection from another zombie now, not just die."

"Yeah," Lafayette agreed. "It's on the news. They was talkin' 'bout how the virus or whatever might be gettin' weaker."

"Do you think they've found a cure yet?" Sookie asked as she was handed a flashlight.

"They're not likely to start curing in Louisiana," Lafayette said. "When we closer to Ball or Pineville, we'll get another radio station."

They had lost the local stations when they were south of Bon Temps. The couple stations that were still on in Ruston didn't have the range to get picked up down here.

Bill slowly led them out to where Lettie May's remains were, then excused himself since it was getting close to dawn.

The three of them dug, mostly Lafayette and Jason, and said a few words. Jason reined in his temper since they were only supposed to be saying good things, but as far as he was concerned, things were not going good. Trying to find Tara was turning into a fool's errand, and he wanted to go back to Shreveport. It seemed safer there, even if they were locked into a claustrophobic building with no windows. Jason was tired of shooting dead people in the head, or having to worry about others killing them for some gas or bottled water. They had to be smart, or they'd end up dead.

Tara running off was not smart. Them running after her when they had no idea where she went was not smart. Spending days in a national forest because they could not get their asses to get going every night was not smart. Jason had had para-military training, and he should be taking charge. If they got to the next big town, and things weren't looking good, he'd be all for heading back to Shreveport. It'd be a lot easier for Tara to find them there, then for them to find Tara.

***** Get your stinking hands of me *****

Barry knew his jealousy was out of control when he considered how easy it would be to kill her. He had not been so much in one other person's mind since his mother's, except he hated the sound of Michelle's voice and could hear it all the time because he wanted to know what she thought. Every insult of Godric, every disgusting man that had touched her, every blow job she gave for money, every time she shoplifted, every time she smoked, snorted or shot up.

The only thing that took Barry's mind off her was Godric. It got so bad that Barry started touching the vampire when he was awake. All the time, not only during the day when Godric would wake, look at his iPad while in a state of lethargy and then roll over to hold him.

After days of that, Barry wanted more but did not want to do anything that was gay. In his mind, he was very clear that he liked women and only women. Sookie had become his fantasy girl when he jerked off in the shower. She was also a telepath so there'd be little of that awkwardness when someone looked at him without clothes on, or was so bored and unimpressed, they thought about something else unrelated. The worst was when they compared him unfavorably to other men. It wasn't even someone like Brad Pitt or George Clooney, but the last pimple-faced lay the slag got.

They always ruined the mood, and technically Barry was still a virgin, but with Sookie it would be different. They'd be going at it like a vampire … no, two rabbits. There was no such thing as vampires, just Sookie and Barry and here they were again, in the shower, unable to be apart long enough for this.

Sookie on her knees, looking at him in awe and admiration before she tentatively touched him. Curious, ready to explore, never knowing Bill Compton, as much a virgin as he was. Ah, but Sookie is a natural with her mouth and eager to please the man she loves.

Barry almost crapped himself when a hand closed over his. Another hand rested on his shoulder, and a body pressed against his back.

Godric said, "You do this often, yet seem more disturbed than relaxed by it."

Godric knew he was jacking off every time he was in the shower, sometimes two or three times a day? Simply because he was bored, not because he was some sort of pervert that couldn't keep his hands off himself.

"Uh …"

"Can I be of any help if only to ease your mind? You have been upset of late."

"Nah … no."

"You can pretend I'm someone else if I remain behind you or turn off the lights."

"No, not behind," Barry replied.

Barry's back was getting wet again, then it was dark in the bathroom and he could feel Godric was in front of him now, touching his face, and chest, and hip, then teasing the length, and underneath, carefully weighing and rolling.

The kiss was unexpected. It was long, and open, and even though Godric's tongue was cool flesh, it was good.

Everything was good till Barry felt something else touch him, and he knew where both of Godric's hands were, besides the tongue in his mouth.

Barry broke off the kiss and said, "I can't do that."

"You cannot waste your seed?" Godric whispered.

"What?"

"What is your concern? Is it religious?"

"Huh?"

"You said you cannot do that. Which that?"

"I won't have sex with another man."

"Is there a particular act? I am not understanding why you must be alone, if it anguishes you."

"No, not alone, I can't have your dick up my ass. I'm sorry, Godric."

"Any other act is desirable?"

"What? What do you mean?"

Barry grunted as Godric changed to a two-handed grip of his bits.

"Just tell me," Godric hissed. "You do not have to adopt a pretense of shyness."

"I want pussy."

"I will not glamour anyone to spread her legs for you. You will have to do that on your own. Choose something else."

"That's it."

"So that is the problem?"

"Yeah," Barry gasped as Godric manipulated him further.

"So this is something I cannot help you with. I understand a fear of my mouth, yet you are so rigid that you will not consider me on my back beneath you?"

"Huh?"

"You understand the mechanics since you're already stated them, Barry," Godric said with a touch of annoyance.

"You'd be the wife?"

"If that's how you prefer to phrase it."

Barry's anatomy explosively answered that it liked the sound of that very much.

Godric replied, "Perhaps next time?"

"Uh, maybe," Barry said quietly, mortified and swearing to himself never to jerk off again. His ball twitched in protest, promising a fresh load in minutes if only to have Godric beneath him.

Barry could visualize it. Clearly, he had already dreamt that, and taking it from Godric, and them both using their mouths, and all the other gay porn of teen boys with dark hair and blue eyes that was wrong.

***** Everyone wants Bill on their team *****

It was another two nights before they passed through Ball. High flames still lit the night there. There was a fire at a gas station. The town was decimated by fire. Bill passed through without stopping. Jason followed in the truck. All of them saw zombies, some showing signs of having been burnt, but they were not fast enough to gather together and block the road. Both drivers weaved their vehicles around the ones that were in the street and the abandoned cars.

Sookie, Jason and Lafayette were horrified by the sight of dismembered limbs, viscera, blood, and partial torsos on the ground and also in the cars, some with the doors standing wide open.

Bill didn't like it either, yet saw it as an opportunity to comfort Sookie and to convince her that they needed to stop this search so he could put her somewhere safe. He would be the only vampire who had any idea where she was. Soon, Bill would also be the only person, once Jason and Lafayette met with misfortune.

Ideally, he could keep Sookie on an upper story of a building and fill in the stairs and any other ways of reaching her. Bill could bring her food, water and anything else she needed. As Sookie had more of his blood, she would request less and be content simply with his company.

Once they were out of Ball, Jason flashed his high beams and Bill reluctantly pulled over.

Jason pulled up next to the BMW, and Lafayette's window went down.

"There's a couple of radio station on the air outta Pineville, I think."

Sookie changed Bill's sound system from his recorded foreign music to FM. She quickly found a station.

They moved on and Bill was disappointed by the sound that Pineville still had civilization. The radio was not playing music, but making announcements regarding danger, called in sightings, and reports of zombies being cleared out of particular addresses.

Sookie had been feeling low after losing Lettie May and seeing that last town, but now she was hoping she could find Tara or find someone that had seen her. She had picked up a few photos in Bon Temps, while they were home. Though thoughts of home and her house next to the cratered cemetery made her sad with thoughts of Gran.

When they reached the outskirts of Pineville, they found the road barricaded. Bill got out of his BMW to talk to the people guarding the roadblock.

"Where y'all comin' from?"

Bill met the man's eyes and replied, "We are all residents of Bon Temps."

"What'cha doin' down here?"

Sookie blurted out, "My friend left to go lookin' for her boyfriend. She thought he might have gone to N'awlins. Here's a photo? Have you seen her?"

"Naw," one of the men said, looking at Sookie's chest, rather than the picture.

"We don't got supplies to share," the man who first talked said, still meeting Bill's eyes.

Jason said, "We stocked up before we left home, but maybe we can work out a trade. I never thought I'd be sayin' I'm tired of beef jerky, but I am."

Not sure why their comrade jumped to talking about supplies, one of the other guys said, "We gotta check you for bites. Strip."

Bill answered, "None of us are infected."

Their leader agreed, "I can see that. Go on through."

Bill ignored the outbursts and signaled for the rest of them to get back in their cars. He had chosen who to glamour correctly because the barrier was moved aside to allow them to pass.

In his car, Sookie suggested, "I think we should spend a day or two here so I can ask people if they've seen Tara."

"That is not a good idea, Sookie. You saw how those men looked at you. If I was not there-"

"I can handle myself, Bill. Besides Jason and Lafayette will still be with me during the day."

"No, I forbid it. We will drive through this town-"

"Forbid? Oh no you don't, William Compton. The whole reason we left Shreveport is to find Tara."

Bill thought to himself, and also to get away from Eric. He did not trust the egotistical, Nordic vampire not to take advantage of the current situation. Eric had chosen a herd of humans, including his Sookie, to keep penned up for their blood.

"I am worried about your safety. These are desperate times and people do desperate things."

"We're not a bunch of vampires, Bill. People, humans, can do the right thing. It's called free will. Vampires can do it too. In Dallas-"

"Don't start about Dallas again."

"I'm saying vampires immediately decided to help, even when some people like Steve Newlin really wanted me to say to hell with them."

"That is due to Godric being where he was not supposed to be. If there was a massacre in that church, even if vampires harmed no one-"

"Hey, I spent a day with Godric and he may be a cranky bastard, but he was workin' on makin' sure zombies were not all over the god damned place."

"He was flaunting his authority. Nothing more."

Sookie rolled her eyes because this argument was going nowhere. If Eric, or now Godric, did something, Bill always painted it in the worst possible light.

"And you're trying to do the same thing by saying I can't ask questions about Tara here. Maybe if I can find out where this radio station is, or they say the phone number again, they can add Tara's name into the broadcast and we can see if she's been here."

"There's a motel," Sookie pointed, before putting down her window to signal to her brother.

What irritated Bill even more was Sookie's own brother agreeing with her. Both Jason and Lafayette wished to stay here at least a day to search for Tara.

Bill briefly considered arranging for Sookie to have another life-threatening injury so he could be proven right and he could give Sookie more blood so she would not continue to question his directives. This search for Tara Thornton was tedious, and it was about time to put an end to it.

It would be too risky here, even though the town was rife with easily influenced thugs.

Adding to Bill's frustration was the willingness of the proprietor to rent them a double room for a mixture of cash, which was legally supposed to be accepted still, two gallons of gas, and changing their sheets and towels prior to leaving.

He let Lafayette and Jason unload the vehicles, neglecting to help or offer.

They had started out early so Bill only had time alone with Sookie in the car during the drive and she was not in the mood to slink off with him for some hot Southern loving.

Bill went to ground for the day frustrated in multiple ways.

That was a simple inconvenience compared to the manner in which Bill was wrested back to life.

A few werewolves from Jackson had arrived in Pineville before the vampires after picking up their trail in Kitsachie Forest, thanks to the notes left in Bon Temps giving them directions to Bill Compton.

It was simple to watch the road into Pineville, see them pull into the motel parking lot and follow the vampire to his temporary resting place.

The conceited bloodsucker even saved them the trouble of stealing a car because he left his keys in his pants pocket. It was not hard to find where he hid his clothes beside the spot of dirt he chose to bed down in.

As the sun set, they dug down and silvered the bastard. It was so much fun listening to the sizzle and a silvered vampire cry out, threaten and plead.

They threw him in the back of his own car, and climbed in, a werewolf seated on either side of him.

As they sped off into the darkening night to return to Mississippi, their mission accomplished, they cockily introduced themselves as the Fuck You Crew.

When you worked for Russell Edgington, and had tasted his blood, there was no threat another vampire could make to change your mind. Besides, this was fun until you noticed the vamper juice on your best touring gloves.

*** **I'd like to phone in a dedication for my boyfriend, Bill Compton.** ***

Sookie made another call to the radio station when she woke up from her nap. Still nothing. No one had called regarding the announcements about Tara.

She was ready to concede that Tara could have gone another way to get to New Orleans. Sookie knew her best friend was tough, and she'd get to where she needed to go. Sookie knew that. She had to know that, or else this trip was for nothing.

Jason got up and went to top off their tanks, and came back in. "Did Bill move his car this morning?"

Sookie lifted the curtain to look, and replied, "No, his car was there earlier."

"Motherfuckers got cars all over and they gotta steal ours," Lafayette commented.

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "At least we brought everything in with us, besides thinkin' 'bout someone siphon' off our gas."

"Bill's not going to like this," Sookie said.

"We call all fit in the truck," Jason suggested, "and we'll use less gas."

"He might want to stay and find it."

"He can get another motherfuckin' ride when we get back," Lafayette snapped. "Even if Tara was hitchhikin', she's gotta be days ahead of us."

*** _We need to talk _***

Tara was stuck in thought at that moment. She couldn't do anything else but think and listen to herself talk because she was duct taped to a toilet by some psycho vampire that she had sex with because she there had been an overwhelming mutual attraction caused by their bad ass attitudes.

*** _Don't say that. Women say that, everything goes black and I wake up surrounded by body parts_._ ***_

The truck was parked and ready to go by the time it was full dark and the street lights were on.

They all enjoyed their hot showers, the sheets and towels were changed, and Sookie, Jason and Lafayette were ready to hit the road again.

Sookie's and everyone else's phone was charged, and while they waited for Bill, she called the radio station again to make sure they'd keep mentioning Tara at least a couple times each day and to confirm they had Sookie's phone number right.

Finally, Jason said, "Listen, you said Bill can track you down, Sook?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't we hit the road and let Bill catch up to us?"

Lafayette agreed, "Yeah, we ain't gettin' closer to Tara sittin' here waitin' for him."

"What if something happened to Bill?"

"And he just happened to take his motherfuckin' ride with him?"

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "Why would he move his car, or you think it's just a coincidence Bill's not around _again?_"

"He keeps us waitin' all the time," Lafayette added.

"You're right," Sookie admitted. "Maybe we can drive around a bit before leaving?"

"What do you expect to see?" Lafayette asked, popping out his clip, checking it, and slamming it back into his weapon.

Sookie checked her shotgun as she walked to the truck. "You never know."

"I'd rather not," Jason replied. He had seen more than enough this past month.

They reached the checkpoint on the southern highway out of town.

Jason rolled his windown down, suspecting nothing wrong because they were leaving.

"Out of the truck," the armed men called.

"Why?"

"Inspection."

Jason protested, "But we're going. We were here less than a day, and paid for our motel room."

"Get out of the truck."

Jason opened his door, then saw they began climbing into the pickup's cargo area.

"Hey, we brought that stuff with us. We didn't steal it."

"Confiscating essential supplies," a guy standing nearby said around a mangled toothpick stuck in the corner of his mouth.

Jason explained as the red gas cans were handed down to someone else, "We can't go anywhere without gas."

"And neighter can we. Put your guns on the ground unless you want to get shot."

Lafayette laid his rifle on the seat and put his hands in the air."

"Get over to the side of the road," toothpick instructed.

"You can't take our gas," Sookie repeated. "We need that to get to New Orleans and back."

"There's a state of emergency. You can all get locked up, you keep giving us sass."

Sookie kept looking around for Bill to show up. Couldn't he feel she was in trouble? Her hopes plummeted as she recalled Gabe in the basement of that church. Bill hadn't showed up there and that was a hundred times worse than having her gas stolen.

Her worry deepened, now focusing more on herself than where Bill could be. Some of these men were thinking nasty thoughts about here, with the most imaginative involving what she did with Lafayette and her own brother.

Even if stealing their gas was wrong, Sookie wanted to get away from them, even if they ended up with no spare gas.

Once the truck was unloaded, the nastiest thinker looked directly at her and said, "We haven't checked you for bites yet."

"We're leaving, not coming," Sookie answered.

"I got something that could take care of that," he answered, grabbing the front of his pants so Sookie got the message.

"Hey!" Jason protested. "You can't talk to my sister like that!"

"A brother fucker too? Jungle bunny ain't good enough for this whore?"

"No!" Sookie protested, while Lafayette attested, "I don't swing that way. Stupid ass hicks think breeders wear guyliner?"

*** **Sookie, Sookie, Sookie** ***

In Shreverport, Eric was in the midst of tuning out the whining of the vermin when both Sookie and Lafayette started playing on his sense that they were a couple of scared rabbits. He waited, and the feeling did not immediately abate.

Was Bill slacking off already? They were not as far as New Orleans so he could take a look, for curiosity's sake, nothing more. Sookie was an interesting mortal, nothing more, and Eric missed Lafayette's entertaining ways. A smile flitted across his face as he recalled Lafayette dancing after having his blood. Now that was showing appreciation, and Eric like someone showing him that once in a while instead of complaining about her shoes.

*** **I can't quit you**. ***

Sookie's faith in man was tested. First, some jerk wants to rape her because she's dating a vampire, now they're looking to do it because she was sitting next to someone in a truck who's black.

She screamed when Jason got knocked down, kicked and beat into unconsciousness.

Understanding, Sookie did not blame Lafayette for doing as they said, and getting on his knees, placing his hands on top of his bedazzled do-rag.

Her screaming became intermittent and muted once Sookie had been slapped across the face enough times to quiet down, but shout up to full volume when Eric grabbed the man waving his half-hard dick in her face by his hair and lifted him off the ground.

While Eric tossed him to the side of the road into some trees, the others stopped stroking themselves and grabbed their guns. There had been rumors that vampires could fly, but they didn't have time to gaze in wonder right now.

Eric didn't give them a stationary target, and the shouting was over quickoly as he incapacitated them with lethal intent.

Lafayette was still getting to his feet when Eric moved to stand in front of him, hoisted him up by his shoulders, declared, "I can't quit you," and gave Lafayette the open-mouthed, tongue-thrilling kiss that he had only dreamt of till now. There was one problem, and it was a huge. Lafayette hated Eric motherfuckin' Northman.

Amused by Lafayette's sudden desperate struggle, Eric released him and watched while his kiss was rubbed off with the back of a hand.

Turning his attention to the other easy mark, Eric inquired, "So, Sookie, you've dumped Bill?"

"You took him?

"Took Bill? Why would I do that?" Eric asked with an air of innocence, even though he wouldn't be opposed to taking Compton out. "When I got bored and felt you two get all worked up and it continued, I thought I'd come see what was happening. Lafayette's such a badass I knew it had to be serious."

"Shut the fuck up," Lafayette muttered.

"So Bill is where?" Eric asked.

Lafayette answered, "He drove off early tonight."

"He did not," Sookie argued, then winced in pain. Her face hurt bad.

"What did he say?" Eric inquired.

"Nothing," Lafaytte replied.

"We didn't see Bill leave," Sookie complained.

Eric glanced around, and asked, "What happened to the other woman with you?"

"Dead," Lafayette replied.

Eric felt sorrow more from Lafayette than Sookie. Wasn't that woman supposed to be the mother of her best friend? More proof she had ingested too much of Bill's blood.

He asked, "They killed her?"

"No, back in the forest."

"What about the one you are looking for?" Eric asked.

"Nothing," Lafayette glumly replied. If they had found Tara, he had planned on giving her a hard time, but now he was ready to call off the search. They were all going to end up dead.

"Eric," Sookie said, trying to get him to focus on what was important. "Can you help my brother?'

"Help him do what? Bleed?"

"No, heal him."

"Why should I?" Eric answered. "I offered you someplace safe, and Compton compromised the lives of everyone there in order to make a big entrance to impress you. It worked, and you left with him. You spurned my protection, and now you want a favor?"

"He could die," Sookie pleaded. "They beat him up pretty bad."

"He could," Eric agreed. "I cannot give my blood to a V addict."

"Not any more."

"He drained a vampire till he met the true death," Eric corrected her.

"No, he didn't."

Annoyed that Sookie believed anyone that lied to her – Bill or her brother – Eric spread his hands and coyly asked, "Wouldn't you rather have Bill heal both of you? You seem to want o follow him into danger and to the ends of the Earth."

"Bill'd be here if he could," Sookie argued.

"The last time you were in a rape scenario, he couldn't make it then either. Do the two of you get off on that?"

"Ugh," Sookie said in disgust to Eric's nasty suggestion, "no!"

"Some sort of surrogacy since you want to have a family with Bill and he'd never be able to give you the children you want?" Eric hinted.

"Eric, you're disgusting."

Eric declared, "But dependable. Give up Bill, say you're mine, and I'll heal all three of you."

"I ain't fuckin' hurt," Lafayette interjected. He didn't need to waste any more daydreams about pale, chiseled muscles and other rock hard body parts.

Sookie said, "I can't do that, Eric."

"Why not?"

"You're … you're … inhuman," she sputtered.

Eric asked, "Pillow talk already? If I had fed tonight, I might blush, Miss Stackhouse. Now, stop wasting my time. Your objection and hesitation are noted, but we need to pack up and move before their brother-cousins show up to take their turns with you and Lafayette."

Sookie looked over to Jason, then said, "Okay, but …" Sookie was at a loss for words. What conditions should she name? Eric wasn't Bill.

"Say it," Eric urged.

"Say what?"

"I am Eric's."

After swallowing loudly, Sookie said, "I am Eric's."

"Sookie is mine," Eric replied.

"Okay, now heal Jason," Sookie prompted waving her hands towards her brother.

Eric knelt by Jason, raised his head, licked some of surprisingly tasty human blood, and then opened his wrist with his teeth, like he had for Lafayette.

Jason needed no prompting to drink, and Eric pulled his hand away when he saw the healing begin.

Approaching Sookie, Eric asked, "Is there something strange about your town?"

"What?"

"Lafayette's blood has a little something," Eric said with a gesture rubbing the fingers on one hand together, "and your brother more so. What is that?"

"You're imagining things, Eric," Sookie replied.

"No, and you shouldn't lie to me. I am not planning on draining or auctioning off the children."

"Eric," Sookie protested. Why did he have to suggest something so despicable?

"Not children, Sookie. That's an old vampire myth that hold truth only for those that want to believe it, and they risk making enemies of other vampires."

"Why?"

"Some vampires like children's blood. Claim its tasty with innocent."

"But not you?" Sookie questioned.

Eric looked affronted, then corrected her, "You've never seen me drink from a child."

"That doesn't mean you never will."

"If things became that desperate that at my age I am forced to feed from a child, you would be long dead."

Eric grabbed her chin. He had enough bantering with Sookie. He also licked blood off her face. Sookie tasted even more extraordinary than her brother.

"Eric," Sookie complained as Eric licked her entire faced like a dog. "I thought you said we needed to hurry."

"When the time is right," Eric promised, "I certainly won't hurry." He bit his lip and kissed her.

Sookie tasted Eric's blood, the throbbing all over her face stopped, and every pain disappeared. Sookie also felt lighter and even though she'd had vampire blood before, it was as if someone turned a dial and the world sharpened into focus like the high definition T.V.s they had at Wal-Mart.

Eric released her and said, "What are you waiting for? Get going."

Lafayetted said, "They unloaded our truck."

"And something is stopping you from taking it back, sweetheart?"

Sookie walked off the wobbles and got to work reloading their truck, while Jason started asking questions after regaining his senses.

Impatient at their slowness, Eric reloaded much for them, and asked, "Did you get any satellite phones or generators?"

"What's a satellite phone?"

"When there's no cell service, a satellite phone can be used. It's more expensive but anarchists have begun targeting cell towers and other essential services."

"Anarchists?" Sookie repeated.

"Originally vampires were blamed but some groups are taking credit now."

"Why would they do that?"

Eric replied, "Other than they're crazy? They want to bring about the end of the world quicker. I think others prefer to cut people off and bring a sense of isolation."

"Why?" Sookie asked.

"Because then might makes right," Eric said, waving his hand at the bodies of the checkpoint guards.


End file.
